


Целиком и полностью

by TylerAsDurden



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alpha Magnus Bane, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Case, Chairman Meow is a Character, Fix-It, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood, Sort of Eugenics, not so au, ru:Shadowhunters Reverse Big Bang 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: — Предлагаешь устроить вечеринку?— Предлагаю вытащить голову из задницы.илиПроблемы не спрашивают, когда бы тебе было удобно их решить, да и любви плевать на уместность. Сумеречный мир на грани второго восстания Круга, а у Алека есть секрет, о котором никто (особенно Магнус) не должен узнать. И о котором сам Алек, возможно, знает не все.





	1. Пролог + Глава 1. Шкатулка с секретом

**Author's Note:**

> арты и оформление: http://ria-arei.tumblr.com/
> 
> 0\. meuf (фр., сленг) - женщина (синонимичное цыпочка, чика и т.п.);  
> 1\. см. рейтинг;  
> 2\. кинк;  
> 3\. нещадное смешение книжного и сериального канонов в реалиях омегаверса;  
> 4\. таймлайн примерно конец первого сезона сериала, с элементами второго сезона, но в рамках первой трилогии (в основном. но это не точно. и часть событий изменена. ну вы поняли);  
> 6\. артер хотел текст про котика;  
> 7\. альфа!Магнус, омега!Алек

_**несколько месяцев назад** _

Шорох автомобильных шин, отдаленный вой сирен, глупый голубь на проводе рядом с деревом. Смеющиеся девочки подростки переходят улицу. Солнечно, самый разгар весны. Молодые коты вопят до одури — слышно за пару кварталов. Какой-то из звуков наконец вспугивает стаю ворон, те со злобным гомоном поднимаются над особняком и улетают прочь.

Он ждет. 

Хлопает задняя дверь, щелкает зажигалка. Только беты позволяют себе курить. В руках женщины мундштук родом из двадцатых прошлого века, но в остальном она выглядит вполне обычно.

Со злостью заламывает пальцы, затягивается, еще затягивается. Порыв ветра бросает ее блеклые волосы за спину. Скрип калитки.

Неопрятный и с виду нетрезвый мужчина подходит к ней едва не вплотную, становится неуместной кляксой на благостном лице дворика и района. 

— Принес?

— Оплата вперед.

— Да забери ты свои деньги.

Она раскрывает сверток, что-то проверяя. Удовлетворенно кивает.

— Хочешь последние сплетни?

— За них ты тоже попросишь денег?

— Хм. Простой реверанс постоянному клиенту. Бывшие солдаты Круга зашевелились. Что-то будет.

— Байки.

— Я видел Блэквелла в Пандемониуме.

Женщина хмурится и не отвечает, снова мусолит мундштук, и неопрятный, справедливо решая, что разговор окончен, уходит откуда пришел.

Дверь за ее спиной открывается беззвучно. Робкая темноглазая девушка, с лицом человека, живущего в непрекращающемся кошмаре и потерявшего всякий выход, подбирает слова. 

— Он кричит.

Женщина хмурится, вздергивает брови. Если вслушаться получше, можно и уловить — отчаянный, раздирающий душу вопль. Волоски на загривке встают дыбом: не страх, но злость.

Женщина грязно ругается, вытряхивает сигарету из мундштука, бросая прямо на ухоженную лужайку незатушенный окурок. Дверь хлопает за ее спиной, девушка остается снаружи. Движется осторожно — присмотришься и увидишь, что она тяжела. Спускается по ступенькам, чтобы погасить недокуренную сигарету, забрать в дом, не оставив на лужайке и следа. Девушка косится в сторону двери так, словно думает не стоит ли ей сбежать. Упрямо поджимает губы, вдруг становясь неожиданно живой.

И уходит в дом.

Он ждет.

Сегодня он попробует что-нибудь изменить.

Изменяя собственным привычкам, Магнус спрашивает:

— Чаю? — и тут же разливает его по чашкам, не дожидаясь ответа от Алека. 

Они оба слишком вымотаны, чтобы пить что-то другое, и им однозначно нужен прекрасный успокаивающий чай. Магнус не ленится стащить его из одного из индийских храмов, но благородному сумеречному охотнику совсем не обязательно знать такие детали. 

Алек принимает пиалу с благодарностью, выпивая горячий напиток залпом. Магнус не может удержать смешок.

— Это же не текила, дорогой, — с легким осуждением тянет он, наблюдая, как Алек смущенно моргает.

— Извини, — и улыбается, тоже смущенно, очевидно не зная сам, за что вообще извиняется, своей отвлекающей, невероятной, невинной улыбкой. Которая, вопреки всему, действует на Магнуса отрезвляюще.

Он пресекает вертящийся на языке флирт. Давно, едва ли не в начале их знакомства, Александр Лайтвуд кристально ясно дал понять: из этого ничего не выйдет. 

Магнус предпочел бы, конечно, чтобы обезоруживающая прямолинейность отказала парню в тот раз. Или сработала чуть раньше, не позволив погрязнуть в фантазии, — как он теперь знал, совершенно беспочвенной, — о том, что Алек заинтересован и просто намеренно ведет себя как недотрога, флиртует таким замысловатым образом, бросает Магнусу вызов. И во всем Магнус винит только себя. 

Он терпеть не может условности и привык считать себя кем угодно, но не снобом, и нередко именно этот взгляд на жизнь его и подводит. Ему нравятся и омеги, и беты, и даже альфы, независимо мужчины или женщины, и иногда он совершенно искренне забывает, что не для всех такое восприятие является нормой. Что окружающие не поддаются желаниям и эмоциям так самозабвенно, как делает это он. Сотни разочарований. Он не привык выбирать партнеров по половому или гендерному признаку, ведь в каждом есть своя прелесть. 

И Магнус так увлекается этим сногсшибательным, отзывчивым, честным и даже немного агрессивным бетой, что не просто пропускает стоп-сигнал — получает им в лицо на полной скорости. 

Тогда даже кажется, что он слышит воображаемый звон металла, продолжающего вибрировать от столкновения с его фасадом. У бессмертных особые отношения со временем, и Магнусу трудно сказать, как долго они к тому моменту знакомы, сколько длятся короткие и спонтанные встречи. Только однажды он решает, что прелюдия затянулась. Он говорит что-то вроде: «Знаешь, всем кажется, что альфы зациклены на исключительности омег, застигнутые в капкан необходимости продолжения рода, но разве не приятнее оказаться с бетой, не скованной никакими условностями? Беты кажутся мне неотразимо привлекательными». И прямо приглашает Алека на свидание. А тот лишь огорошивает его четким и быстрым «нет». Дополнив извинением, как сейчас, и посмотрев в глаза с настолько истовым сожалением и сочувствием, что Магнус едва не провалился сквозь землю. Стоило бы прекратить все их контакты в тот же момент.

Магнус знает, стоило бы. Он даже должен был это сделать, для собственного благополучия. Но Александр выглядел таким неправомерно несчастным, что вместо разумного и взвешенно-прохладного «тогда не смею задерживать», Магнус сказал, что все в порядке и ему не за что просить прощения. Предложил алкоголь, сменил тему. В конце концов у них вышло подобие вполне приличного домашнего свидания, за тем исключением, что Магнус находился глубоко и бесповоротно во френдзоне.

И после этого Александр не исчез. Словно не было между ними неловкости или притяжения. Словно ничто в мире не являлось таким же естественным, как отвергнув ухаживания Магнуса, сохранить разрастающуюся между ними связь. Словно без какой-либо пользы или выгоды, без крайней необходимости или сексуального влечения Магнус, просто сам по себе, оставался для него интересен. Встречи не были частыми или регулярными, и Магнус старался не ждать звонка. Но стоило увидеть на экране телефона «А.Лайтвуд» — откладывал все дела и был свободен. Ничего криминального, до тех пор, пока Александр об этом не знал.

А потом — всего-то пару недель назад — Алек пришел к нему за помощью, и разве Магнус мог ему отказать? Технически, за помощью пришла Кларисса Моргенштерн, и помочь этой девочке он тоже скорее всего бы согласился, но не это имело значения. Непостижимым образом именно тогда все изменилось. Дружба, предложенная Магнусом однажды, приобрела новый виток. Развитие, которого он и не чаял.

Магнус позволил втянуть себя в разборки сумеречных охотников и даже в очередное спасение мира и именно тогда их общение стало плотнее, чаще, настойчивее. Тогда же растворилась, словно дым в вечернем лесном воздухе, последняя призрачная надежда.

Этим необычайно теплым сентябрем то, что было редкостью, становится привычкой: раз за разом Алек оказывается у него после безумного дня, после сражения, в котором участвовали они оба или один из них. Иногда Магнус открывает портал в город, в котором бы предпочел оказаться, и возможностью выдохнуть служит прогулка. Иногда — ужин в одном из его любимых мест, где подают кухню, которую Алек не пробовал.

Это не помогает отделаться от чувств, заглушить то, как сильно Магнуса тянет — эмоции, которые он не испытывал уже слишком давно, накатывают волнами и взрываются фейерверками. Чем чаще и ближе Александр оказывается, тем точнее Магнус осознает, что это не стало временным, что он сам не сможет выбрать момент, чтобы отстраниться. И собирается ловить эту близость так долго, как только возможно. Потому что, в конце концов, Магнус как никто знает любовь всех сортов и оттенков, и люди вроде Александра Лайтвуда даже за его долгую и насыщенную жизнь встречаются удручающе редко.

Он не собирается лгать себе, но счастлив и тем, что между ними все достаточно ясно и озвучено, а значит, даже его неразделенная влюбленность не разрушит крепнущую дружбу до тех пор, пока сам Магнус не попытается потребовать больше, чем Алек готов дать. 

А значит, даже в моменты, подобные нынешнему: после сложной и изматывающей слежки, после сражения на грани возможностей за них всех, в эйфории от спасения Джослин, которое им еще ох как аукнется — на волне утомления, зашкаливающих эмоций и в безопасном уюте собственного лофта, Магнусу приходится держать себя в узде.

Наливая вторую чашечку чая и предлагая на этот раз распробовать вкус, он с усилием отводит взгляд от благодарной улыбки. Перед глазами немного плывет от усталости, а в приглушенном освещении — лишь напольные лампы и немного свечей — Александр выглядит невероятно домашним.

Только что Магнус справился с солдатами Круга в соотношении трое на одного, с подкреплением из подчиненных Валентином демонов. В одной из его жутких лабораторий на складе в Бронксе, под крики собратьев-нижнемирцев, которых еще только предстояло выпустить и попробовать излечить. Он способен справиться с чем-то таким простым, как чувства.

Чай одновременно сладкий и горький, и это запутывает Алека, отвлекает, заставляет немного нахмуриться и едва ли не рассмеяться. И, конечно же, уже после первых глотков — почувствовать себя лучше. Магнус всегда знает, как и что нужно для этого сделать, так что, со временем, Алек даже перестает оспаривать идеи, которые кажутся совсем уж сомнительными. Почти.

Единственный недостаток — от напитка ему становится только жарче. Он с надеждой бросает взгляд на окно, но то открыто. А куртку, заляпанную ихором и кровью, он снял как только вошел. Он поводит плечами, сосредотачиваясь на всем возможном комфорте, который может получить, не снимая еще и футболку. Это, пожалуй, было бы слишком.

Алек когда-то смог вынести из досье Магнуса Бейна огромное количество информации. Но сейчас точно знает, что картотека не хранит главного. Характеризует Верховного мага Бейна разными словами, дает достаточно обширную выборку фактов, заслуг, нарушений. Но совершенно не подготовила Алека к тому, что он получил в итоге. Магнус для него — безопасность. Доверие, спокойствие и уверенность в собственных силах и решениях... Сегодня Магнус спас его самого важного человека. И не раз прикрыл ему самому спину.

Они сражались вместе и раньше, были вдвоем против лишившегося контроля оборотня в одну из первых встреч, сейчас — отбивали атаки Круга, прошли по кромке безумного плана Клэри вот только что. И все это время, вместе с песней адреналина в крови, Алек чувствует, как пьянит само присутствие Магнуса. Как он умиротворяет, сильнее руны, некогда нанесенной Джейсом ему на добрую половину спины, прямо против сердца. Алек не хочет сравнивать Магнуса с рунами. Ведь Магнус — иное, чистое волшебство.

Он сам не замечает, когда подходит к Магнусу совсем близко. Так близко, что может рассмотреть каждую блестку, все детали немного смазавшегося в бою пурпурного макияжа. Темные волосы с яркой лиловой прядью. Алек почему-то до сих пор не знает, какие они на ощупь. Почему? Протягивая руку, он думает, что еще в досье не написано, насколько притягательно Магнус пахнет. Но как отразить такое в лаконичной таблице?

— Что по-твоему, ты сейчас делаешь? — уже не игриво, с долей обреченности и совершенно серьезным тоном произносит Магнус. Алек замирает. Смотрит: тот отводит взгляд, рефлекторно, для успокоения; опускает глаза на свой маникюр; вздрагивает, словно его прошило ужасом.

Склоняет голову, быстро прислушивается к себе, к происходящему вокруг, вцепляется в несчастную каминную полку. Когтями. «Острые», — отчего-то восхищенно успевает подумать Алек. Магнус буквально рычит:

— Беги! Быстро. Продержусь сколько смогу.

И Алек... Алек не вдумываясь бежит.

Абсолютно новое ощущение. Он бежит, и что-то происходит с телом, словно меняется немного рост, словно мышцы ощущаются по-другому — не усиленными рунами, ближе к тому теплу, что бывает после хорошей тренировки и растяжки. Он остро чувствует свое тело, и сам по себе бег доставляет удовольствие. Алек вылетает на улицу, петляет в переулках, разгоняется и меняет траектории, наслаждаясь. Мыслить ясно не выходит, но выходит сосредоточиться. В голове звучит голос Магнуса, то, как он прорычал «беги». И вопреки остаткам рациональности, это вызывает восторг.

Что-то со зрением, что-то похожее на то, как руна видения работает в первый раз, и ты еще не привык ее использовать. Алек схватывает азарт, ловит предвкушение, замедляется постепенно, пока не понимает вдруг почему. Запах Магнуса, такой классный, становится почти неуловим. Алек не думает о том, какого черта он вообще различает запах Магнуса и, тем более, на расстоянии. Доверяется инстинктам. Алек так безбожно устал.

Он, осторожно прячась, медленно крадется в обратном направлении.

Пока не понимает, что нужный запах движется навстречу. И быстро. Алек смеется радостно. Бежит опять.

Магнус, когда Алек только срывается с места, чуть не выламывает полку из стены. И мысленно матерится: с одной стороны, Алеку нужно было срочно от него скрыться, а с другой, заставить его _бежать_ — только провоцировать себя на погоню. Нужно было, чтобы тот медленно и аккуратно ушел, запер за собой дверь, а уж потом бежал.

Но Магнус не виноват, с Магнусом такой херни не происходило уж лет двести. С подросткового возраста его вообще не накрывало гоном, если он сам это не провоцировал, намеренно. И еще: он, между прочим, был уверен, что Алек — бета.

Магнус отвлекает себя и матерится столько, сколько может, только чтобы понять: тут ничем не сублимируешь, и, чтобы отпустило, нужно как минимум бежать. Он надеется только, что Алек успел свалить достаточно далеко.

Погоня длится и длится, проходит не меньше часа. Магнус вбегает в Проспект-парк, пытаясь задавить радость внутри — слишком опасно. Отгоняет рыком одного мимобежавшего альфу, другую — подвалившую на запах, догоняет сам, дерет — не калечит, но еще пару часов девчонка не оклемается. Он не чувствовал крови на когтях слишком давно. Когда он вообще в последний раз выпускал когти?

Догнав Алека: то ли зажав его в тупик небольшой аллеи, то ли — что вероятнее — сам оказавшись в ловушке, в которую после всех проверок и игр привела выбранного альфу омега, — Магнус близок к тому, чтобы взять себя в руки.

Он проветрился, дав внутреннему зверю то, что тот хотел, и своевременно охладив. С момента как они оказались в парке, Магнус продолжает погоню только потому, что Алека явно сорвало, он вошел в раж, и Магнус не может позволить, чтобы с ним что-то случилось.

Что за херня, он будет разбираться потом.

Магнус старается не дышать глубоко и ставит вокруг них щит, чуть-чуть не рассчитав и перекрыв почти сто метров в диаметре. Он должен сосредоточиться, должен контролировать себя полностью, выверить каждое движение и каждое слово. Вынужден подыграть Алеку, но не заиграться — забрать домой, запереть в безопасности и от себя в том числе, пока того не отпустит. А не выебать прямо здесь и утвердить свои права, лишая шанса на осознанный выбор в ближайшие дни.

То, что тот действует неосознанно бросается в глаза по всем признакам. Не будь Алек чуть старше двадцати, Магнус бы мог объяснить это первой течкой, гормональным всплеском, слишком неожиданным и непривычным, и эйфорией ему присущей. Но к шестнадцати, самое позднее неполным семнадцати годам любой омега или альфа уже обретают себя. Разве возможно, чтобы мужчина за двадцать еще не научился контролю? Отвлеченные мысли немного помогают взять самого себя в руки, выдохнуть, вытолкнуть из себя запах.

Слишком яркий. Слишком желанный.

Он давно восхищается Алеком, но сейчас очень сильно надеется, что тот не настолько хорош, как Магнус привык о нем думать. Что получится обмануть его инстинкты: не эмоции и стремления сорвавшейся, почувствовавшей вкус власти омеги, а инстинкты самого Алека — его способность чувствовать ложь и опасность, реагировать на ситуацию до ее понимания.

Хуй там.

Алек выходит из-за дерева, за которым ждал, и улыбается. Бездумно, счастливо, плотоядно — Магнусу рвет мозг от того, как все это можно уместить в одном выражении лица, но еще больше от того, насколько Алек красив в этот момент. Он растрепан еще со стычки с имбицилами из Круга, но сейчас только сильнее — штаны порваны в двух местах, на них пятна от травы и грязи; Магнус понятия не имеет где его куртка, но футболка — влажная от пота, пыльная, смятая, задирается с одной стороны, открывая часть бока. Раскрасневшиеся от бега щеки. Сверкающие голубым глаза. Магнус не рассматривает краем взгляда очертания возбужденного члена Алека, заметные благодаря свободному крою штанов.

Магнус не думает о том, как притягательно тот пахнет. Как хочет Магнуса. Насколько для него готов.

Магнусу нахер не нужно обо всем этом думать.

Алек продолжает просто смотреть в ответ, не двигаясь с места, и Магнуса озаряет. Тот не знает, что делать, еще не чувствует этого, не имеет привычки. Он побежал не из желания раздразнить, а только потому, что Магнус сказал ему это сделать. «Не поворачивайся спиной» — хочет крикнуть Магнус, но время на осознание стоит ему всего. Он не успевает.

Алек резко разворачивается, опускает плечи, голову, откидывает ее на бок, открывая шею — приглашение, требование взять добычу.

Магнус чертовски давно живет на свете. Он сможет держать себя в руках. Не сексом единым. Ширинка до боли впивается в возбужденный член.

Он медленно подходит к Алеку, считая, чтобы отвлечься, шаги. Уверенно кладет руку ему на плечо, стискивает крепко. Не прижимается всем телом, не втягивает пьянящий запах полной грудью — так близко. Он, блядь, поставит собственному самоконтролю памятник размером со Статую Свободы, когда все закончится.

Сглатывает, приоткрывает рот, позволяя клыкам проявиться полностью. Коротко, осторожно проводит ими по беззащитной шее — достаточно, чтобы усыпить бдительность, обозначить намерение (почувствовать вкус) — почти обещание. Алек выдыхает резко, дрожит под его рукой, прижимается сам.

— Магнус!

Запрещенный прием. Красная карточка. Против правил. Ебаной Статуи Свободы за самоконтроль будет недостаточно.

— Что же ты делаешь, — почти скулит Магнус, отдаваясь прикосновению, вжимаясь в Алека, чувствуя через два слоя ткани, какой тот горячий, цепляясь ладонью за крепкое бедро — он хочет, пытается оттолкнуть, но только притягивает.

Бессознательный, шальной, дикий — Алек зовет его по имени. Не осознавая себя, идентифицирует Магнуса. Не просто реализует древний инстинкт, пытается удовлетворить потребность за счет ближайшего альфы. Он хочет Магнуса. Магнус должен ему отказать. Должен обмануть его.

Он целует Алека в шею, притягивает к себе, лижет место за ухом, цепляет когтями шов джинсов. Впитывает все звуки, которые тот издает. Сильный, чувствительный, податливый для него. Магнусу очень хочется кого-нибудь убить.

Он трется об Алека, успокаивая.

— Домой, — ему нужно, чтобы тон вышел приказным. И он выдыхает с облегчением, когда Алек в ответ только ластится и кивает.

Никогда и никому Магнус не признается, что создал портал со второй попытки.

Алека окружает марево. Он понимает это, когда выходит из портала. Из-за встряски перемещения сознание ненадолго пытается вернуться, и он чувствует необходимую и отрезвляющую волну страха. Быть не может. Этого просто не может происходить с ним. Не сейчас. Не рядом с Магнусом.

Алек чувствует, как стыд заливает с головы до ног, смешивается с бесполезным уже страхом — он облажался, раскрыл себя, теперь уже все равно. Магнус все знает. Ему хочется сгореть заживо. Он не оборачивается на Магнуса, только ощущая его присутствие в комнате. Алек все еще болезненно возбужден: до того, как его накроет новой волной, считанные секунды. Он с силой зажмуривается, потому что просто не сможет сейчас посмотреть Магнусу в глаза: если увидит в них жалость или отвращение, даже сочувствие — это сломает Алека. Он никогда не осознавал как много уважение Магнуса для него значит.

За годы у Алека накопился ряд претензий к собственной природе, но он и подумать не мог, что самой страшной подставой окажется что-то наподобие этого — шанс потерять Магнуса насовсем.

— Прекрати паниковать, — произносит тот тихо и уверенно, и как ни старается, Алек не распознает в голосе ноток, которых опасался. — Кажется, ты немного пришел в себя, а значит у нас есть шанс поговорить. Постарайся не двигаться и отвечать коротко и ясно, я не знаю, сколько у нас времени. Сможешь сделать это для меня, Александр?

Не доверяя собственному голосу, Алек кивает.

— Ты омега?

Еще один кивок.

Магнус ругается грязно, с чувством, и Алек вжимает голову в плечи. Вот и все. Так это и закончится.

Стыд охлаждает возбуждение, взгляд фокусируется, и Алек видит мир вокруг себя. Видимо, по-другому это было бы недостаточно драматично — они у Магнуса в спальне, в паре шагов от его неубранной постели. Алек скулит, ведь Магнус, как и всегда, знает лучше.

Он реагирует, стоит только звуку зародится в гортани, и тонкая жалобная нота умирает где-то у Магнуса в ключицах. 

— Тише, милый, ш-ш. Я здесь. Ты в безопасности. — Магнус шепчет успокаивающую, неважную чушь, обнимает крепко, перебирает волосы Алека, целует в висок и совсем не шутит. — Я не причиню тебе вреда.

— Нет. 

Объятия Магнуса даже лучше, чем голос, запах и присутствие — потому что это все вместе и намного больше. Пока еще может, пока в состоянии — Алек запоминает каждую деталь. Будь его воля, он забрался бы к Магнусу под кожу. Он знает, что не имеет права на его запах и эти ощущения, знает, что ворует сейчас, но старается перетянуть на себя как можно больше. Он хочет быть помеченным Магнусом. Всегда хотел. 

Алек поднимает голову, чтобы лизнуть, попробовать на вкус шею. Магнус согласился. Магнус догнал его и привел домой. Магнус хочет его — Алек чувствует запах, чувствует бедром горячий и твердый член, и стоит представить... Алек знает, нужно только...

— Александр. Посмотри на меня.

Но он ведь и так смотрит. Встряхнув головой, Алек встречается с Магнусом взглядом, ловит свое отражение. Глаза у Магнуса расширены и они — золотые. Самого красивого оттенка, который Алек только видел. Каким-то образом это немного приводит его в себя.

Но кажется не тем, на который Магнус рассчитывал. Алек тянется к нему — положить руку на щеку, чтобы не отвернулся, чтобы можно было разглядеть, и Магнус едва не отшатывается.

— Это твои... настоящие? — Алек слышит в своем голосе только восхищение и трепет. Дурацкий вопрос, дурацкий Алек, но если ему повезет — Магнус поймет правильно. Ему везет.

Магнус чуть поворачивает голову и целует центр его ладони, с таким выражением лица, словно это больно, шепчет что-то прямо ему в руку, говорит вслух:

— Александр, посмотри на меня и сосредоточься. Хорошо? — сорванный кивок побуждает его продолжить. — Кто твой альфа?

У Алека подгибаются колени от вопроса, от голоса и тона, каким он задан. Но он мужественно не падает на пол, не скулит.

— Ты?.. — это не похоже на ответ, скорее на вопросительный выдох, Магнус не слышит его, и Алек повторяет увереннее: — Ты.

И слово, вопреки логике, вопреки всему, что чувствует Алек, производит такой же эффект, как могла бы пощечина. Это секундная реакция, но он замечает. Больно.

Ответ отрезвляет лучше, чем любые его потуги в самоконтроль. Магнус почти успевает сделать глубокий вдох, но останавливает себя — очень плохое решение. Вместо этого — распрямляет сведенные судорогой пальцы правой руки, чувствует, как знакомо мешаются кольца. Делает усилие, плавно, спокойно, как когда-то, когда только учился и запоминал.

Заклинание целебного сна летит на Алека, такого открытого сейчас, что все инстинкты взывают хуже корабельной сирены. «Предатель». Магнус делает шаг вперед, подхватывает, не позволяет осесть на пол и кое-как укладывает на постель, оттолкнув одной рукой край одеяла.

— Спи. — «Пожалуйста, спи», мысленно, не магией уже заклинает Магнус.

Ему страшно выходить из комнаты. Нервы стали совсем ни к черту? Медленно на ватных ногах он доходит в кухню — почему-то не пришло в голову пойти в гостевую ванную. Умывается холодной водой. Выпивает стакан ее же шумными, большими глотками. Сердце продолжает колотиться в груди, в ушах. Все тело млеет и покалывает, как после сильного всплеска адреналина. Он пробует языком клыки и поначалу не может разобрать, стали ли они снова нормальными.

Усмехается, глядя на ногти — маникюр к черту. Тоже мне, древний мудрый варлок. Когти не сдаются так быстро, держатся и не поддаются контролю: животное внутри держит крепко: «меня выбрали, выбрали, лучшая омега моя!» — и вся тому подобная первобытная чушь. Самое паршивое, что Магнус никак не может перебороть острый светлый комок счастья внутри. После будет намного хуже.

Но сейчас у него нет времени.

Он умывается ледяной водой, для верности, во второй раз. И вытаскивает мобильник, чтобы позвонить Катарине, переключая мысли на деловой лад. Над странностями своей реакции и тем, зачем и как Александр лгал ему, он может подумать позже. Магнус медленно возвращается к своей спальне, проверяет надежно ли запер дверь — все так, комната откроется только изнутри или на ворожбу Кат. И делает глубокий вдох.

Не показалось. Горячка не настолько притупила рассудок, а может и наоборот помогли инстинкты, к запаху омеги — сладкой, желанной, желающей — даже отсюда примешивается тошнотворная нотка болезни. Магнус не чертов Ганнибал Лектор, чтобы по одному этому определить, что не так с Алеком, но кое в чем он уверен точно: болезнь острая и запущенная, а еще она быстро прогрессирует во время течки. «Защитить».

Да пошло ты нахрен, внутреннее животное. Магнус и без инстинктивных порывов знает, что нужно делать. Его дважды сбрасывает на автоответчик, но он продолжает сжимать трубку в ставшей вдруг потной ладони и повторять набор.

— Если это не вопрос жизни и смерти, Магнус, адом клянусь, я поставлю твой номер в черный список и будешь общаться со мной через огненные письма и голубиную почту ближайшие двести лет.

Магнус и без того знает, что нужно говорить строго по делу, но мысли никак не хотят выстраиваться в четкие линии у него в голове. Придав голосу самый серьезный из возможных тон, благо беспокойство и так на месте, он пробует:

— У меня в постели течный омега, и ему совсем нехорошо. — Он буквально слышит, как Катарина набирает в легкие воздуха, чтобы послать его куда подальше, прокручивает еще раз то, что только что произнес, и спешно исправляется: — Я запер в своей спальне и усыпил Алека Лайтвуда, у него течка, и он болен настолько, что я чувствую этот запах через все остальное даже из холла. Катарина.

Нельзя понять, сработала сама информация или интонация, с которой он произнес имя подруги, но в трубке слышно, как что-то влажно шлепается о кафель, закрывается видимо какая-то дверь.

— Магнус, — голос Катарины звучит мягче, тише. — У меня срочная операция, пара часов, не больше. Дождешься?

Магнус кивает, забывая, что она не может его видеть. Потом спохватывается:

— Спасибо.

Нужно переждать пару часов.

Ему не стоит, наверное, но он снова возвращается к двери в спальню — ничего не может с собой поделать. Заклинание сна еще не развеялось, но из-за двери слышно сорванное, быстрое дыхание. Алеку больно, а все, что может сейчас Магнус, это ждать. Он старается занять голову, начать думать.

Садится на пол, прислоняясь спиной к стене возле самой двери, вытягивает вперед ноги.

Он не знает причин и всех деталей. Но уверен — омегой невозможно стать за полчаса. Нет такой магии, даже среди самой темной, которая может просто переменить твою суть. Но зато есть магия, способная вытравить и сломать за годы, изменить до неузнаваемости. Магнус мысленно собирает факты. Не похоже, чтобы все они дружно хранили большой секрет, люди с секретами ведут себя по-другому. Более вероятно, что Александр пытался скрыть правду, скрыть ото всех, именно что годами. Демоны знают, зачем ему это могло понадобиться. Кто ему помогал.

И как снизить эффекты. Если то, что привело к болезни и есть его способ маскировки, то теперь должен понадобиться новый. Так любимые примитивными подавители могли бы быть вариантом когда-то, но не сейчас, не для насквозь больного организма.

Магнус резко поднимается на ноги. Как бы там ни было, свидетелем чего бы он ни стал на самом деле, кое-что еще он все-таки может. Ведь еще есть магия, способная что-то скрыть. А Магнус хорош в магии, в такой — особенно. 

Он поворачивается напоследок к двери, собираясь с силами снова от нее отойти, почти касается рукой светящегося щитами дерева. Из спальни раздается приглушенный стон, едва ли не скулеж, и Магнус сжимает руку в кулак, впиваясь наново обретенными когтями в кожу ладони. В который раз за день ему требуется вся его сила воли.


	2. Кошки серы

Алек видит кошмар.

Их учили... Ну ладно, не в рамках обязательной программы Академии, но все же был один курс, на который он сумел записаться. Точнее, убедил преподавателя провести для него и еще нескольких заинтересовавшихся одногодок факультативный блок... Что к делу совершенно не относится. Мысли страшно путаются, и Алек видит кошмар, а в Академии научился отличать магический сон от обычного, так что пытается взять себя в руки и вспомнить, что произошло.

Не получается. Но главное — он знает, что это магический сон, а значит из него есть выход, значит — он не обязан на все это смотреть. Переживать заново.

Даже не понимай он природы сна, заподозрил бы неладное. Одна за другой перед глазами встают его ошибки. Самые постыдные фрагменты жизни. Страхи. Моменты, когда его сердце разбивалось на тысячу осколков.

Он плывет через происходящее, будто в тягучем мареве, мощном потоке, сковывающем движения, подчиняющем своему темпу и направлению. Алек смотрит на самого себя будто со стороны, швыряемый от эпизода к эпизоду. Но чувствует все до последней капли. Не так, как прежде. Так, как сейчас.

Толчок.

Ему двадцать четыре, и когда Изабель говорит, что они должны пойти к Магнусу Бейну, все, что может произнести Алек, — это категоричное и отчаянное «нет».

Ему девятнадцать.

Глаза Изабель, его обожаемой маленькой сестренки, расширены в ужасе. Рот полон клыков, когти впиваются в руку Алека, но она, кажется, этого даже не замечает. Ее зрачки наливаются кровью, начинают сиять багрянцем. 

Алек думает о том, как она держала на руках маленького Макса. Как придумывала имена своим будущим детям — троим, ни за что не меньше.

Дергает сестру на себя, сжимает в объятиях как можно крепче, позволяя биться, рычать, кричать, драть его, пачкать обоих в его бесполезной крови — эти раны исцелит Иратце. Но что поможет его дорогой Изабель?

Толчок.

Ему двадцать один, и он в первый раз встречает Магнуса Бейна.

Сбегает из «Пандемониума» без оглядки, чтобы вернуться уже на следующий вечер. Он хотел бы только смотреть, просто смотреть и ничего больше, но вот какая штука... Ему двадцать один и его встречает блистательный Магнус Бейн.

Толчок.

Ему пятнадцать и это, это страшнее всего.

Послезавтра они с Джейсом наконец станут парабатай. Будут связаны, плотью и кровью, ближе, чем братья или любовники, ближе чем вообще может представить человеческий ум. Наконец-то. Если Алек все не испортит.

Он стоит на пороге волшебницы со страшными пометками в досье «неблагонадежна» и «черная магия». Складывает оружие прямо тут, за дверью, пока Айрис Роуз смотрит на него словно родная мать. И от этого взгляда плавящиеся третий час лихорадкой кости словно бы леденеют.

Но Алек справится. Он сделает все ради своей семьи, ради будущего Макса, ради безопасности Изабель, ради уважения Джейса. Защитит и прикроет. Приложит все усилия, чтобы оказаться если не альфой, то бетой, но никак не омегой. Он не лабораторная крыса, он — боец. Его семья, самые важные во всем мире люди, они — сильные. Алек хочет быть сильным тоже.

Ему двадцать три.

Вы когда-нибудь пробовали отказать идеальному мужчине, предлагающему осуществить вашу мечту? Отказать, по причине собственной трусости и несовершенства, которые зашли слишком далеко. Своей неспособности дать ему то, чего он заслуживает? Если нет, то вы и понятия не имеете, как чувствует себя Алек, и каких усилий ему стоит улыбнуться, когда уже пять минут спустя Магнус согласен на дружбу.

Самое ужасное — гнев. Идущий глубоко изнутри, животный и отчаянный.

_Почему ты не борешься за меня?_

И этот самый гнев, запрятанный поглубже, несколько часов спустя в тишине собственной спальни наконец оборачивается стыдом.

 _Что я наделал? Что же я наделал?_

Даже его кот, вместо того, чтобы привычно ластиться, смотрит с подоконника словно бы с осуждением.

Толчок.

Ему двадцать четыре, и он разбивает флакон с порцией лекарства и не находит времени сходить за новой.

Ему двадцать три, и под ноги ему из-под старой прогнившей машины бросается котенок.

Алека будит мысль о том, что он должен покормить кота. Реальность встречает знакомой тянущей болью и ломотой во всем теле — началось. Он все еще не может сообразить, что случилось, и совсем не уверен, вырвался ли из-под действия заклинания своими силами.

Он вдыхает поглубже, стараясь успокоиться. Не открывая глаз перекатывается к краю кровати, на ощупь тянется между твердым деревом и матрасом и не находит там ничего. Старается мыслить рационально, мыслить хоть как-нибудь, пока еще может.

Вспомнить как оказался в постели, как уснул, не получается, но так иногда бывает, если пропустить прием лекарства. А он ведь пропустил. Дьявол!

Предоставляя себе еще одну минуту он вспоминает выверенный порядок действий, написанный в пятнадцать и ни разу его с тех пор не подводивший. Запирающая руна на дверь, руна беззвучия — над дверью. Выносливость на бедро. Иратце — поближе к сердцу. И новое правило, то, что не доводилось еще исполнить — обязательно запереть кота.

Чтобы сделать хоть что-то из перечня, Алеку придется открыть глаза и встать. Но постель кажется такой удобной, простыни такими мягкими, что он допускает слабость — потягивается, трется, вдыхает полной грудью. Магнус. Алек не может назвать более постыдного поступка за всю свою жизнь, но да, он украл шарф Магнуса. 

И, видимо, прошлым вечером ему удалось добраться до ящика комода, в котором хранит свой трофей. Он не помнит. Алека прошибает потом, и он инстинктивно накрывает ладонью руну парабатай на боку, словно забывая, что происходящее сейчас — одно из немногого не передающегося от него Джейсу. Когда-то он боялся, что именно связь раскроет секрет, но похоже разница физиологии хоть в чем-то играет Алеку на руку.

Отвлекать себя мыслями и дальше не выходит. Он должен. Проверить.

И тут же весь перечень вылетает из головы. Он у Магнуса в лофте, хоть и не сразу может определить комнату, но он однозначно здесь. Это хорошо — значит, кто бы ни околдовал его, Магнус обо всем позаботился. Это плохо — у него, черти ее раздери, течка.

Течки мало напоминают ему о возбуждении или желании продолжить род. Лихорадка и агония, в которой он бьется, когда-то длившаяся почти полные сутки, последние годы — от силы несколько часов, включает в себя болезненное возбуждение и желание лишь примесью, пугающей и жестокой. Он прикасается к себе не в настоящем поиске разрядки, но словно пытаясь отвлечься от ощущения того, как все кости трещат, а внутренности плавятся и скручиваются тугими жгутами. В попытке приблизить долгожданный момент, когда все останется позади и он наконец смоет с себя кислый пот под обжигающе горячим душем.

Сегодня все немного не так, и Алек может только гадать, потому ли это, что он пропустил прием лекарства, или из-за того, где находится. У Магнуса в спальне гладкие простыни и упругий матрас.

За синим маревом, заволакивающим мир перед глазами, Алек все еще может видеть элементы обстановки комнаты, в которой бывал до этого лишь единожды, справляясь о состоянии раненного Люка, и в которой с тех пор мало что изменилось. Каждая деталь, которую он замечает, говорит о том, насколько это место принадлежит Магнусу. 

Бедро прошивает судорогой, он сжимает в ладонях простынь, молясь чтобы не порвать ткань. Закусывает губу, решаясь.

Боль в этот раз иная, но так же выматывает и лишает сил. А сила томления внизу живота, то, как сжимается задница и насколько влажным от смазки он себя ощущает, сбивает с толку. И дает надежду, что может быть сегодня все закончится быстрее и легче.

Фаза отрицания, когда Алек изо всех сил старался не думать в такие моменты о Магнусе, ограничиваясь безликими, механическими прикосновениями — давно позади. Оставлена в прошлом даже раньше, чем началось все это — дружба, работа вместе, раньше, чем он в самом деле узнал Магнуса. Позже, чем похоронил все несбыточные надежды, в действительности отказавшись от единственного их шанса.

Так что он легко мог бы воспроизвести в голове привычные образы, все их случавшиеся и не случавшиеся моменты, каждое едва заметное прикосновение, которое удалось разделить. Но стоит спуститься онемевшей рукой между бедер, едва огладив колом стоящий член, мысли против воли соскальзывают в новое и невозможное. 

Алек прижимает костяшками раскрытую дырку, растирает смазку и представляет. Они оказываются здесь, едва не спотыкаясь о порог в настоящем порыве страсти. Смеются и улыбаются друг другу, и руки Магнуса скользят по его лицу и шее, губы касаются губ, и тот роняет Алека на постель, совершенно идеально, жестко, так, словно ощущает полное и безраздельное право.

Алек горит, и виски ноют от звенящей и острой боли, ноги расползаются в стороны не из желания, а потому, что он просто едва их чувствует. Но он побеждает, со всем возможным рвением касаясь себя и отдаваясь воображению. Отдаваясь Магнусу. Присваивая его.

Наваждение отступает со стихающим всплеском оргазма, мощного и опустошающего. Он бы сгорел от стыда, ведь запачкал постель Магнуса, но разве ему осталось еще что терять?

Алек старается ни о чем не думать, смотрит на не скрытый на этот раз балдахином потолок, и лишь делает глубокие вдохи, отпуская возбуждение и самую острую часть боли вслед за ним. Приступ постепенно сходит на нет. Еще несколько часов слабости и разбитости, как в разгар простуды, и он снова полностью сможет взять себя в руки.

Нужно подняться и попасть в душ. Отыскать одежду. Встретиться лицом к лицу с хозяином лофта. Ни к чему из этого Алек не готов.

Он подтягивает на себя одеяло, удерживаясь от того, чтобы укрыться им с головой, и какое-то время просто лежит с закрытыми глазами. Из-за запертой двери не доносится никаких звуков, словно он остался совсем один. Но Алек не обманывается, каким-то шестым чувством различает присутствие Магнуса, как и всегда в последнее время способный сказать, есть ли тот поблизости — не бонус сумеречного охотника, но омежья странность, которой не придает значения.

И именно тогда раздается деликатный стук в дверь.

Катарина не только предусмотрительно не снимает его щиты, но еще и добавляет звукоизоляционный купол. Магнус уважает ее, уважает врачебную тайну, но не может избавиться от легкого разочарования. Ему нужно знать. И, может быть, он не готов довольствоваться тем, что ему следует знать по ее мнению.

Блокирующий запахи амулет почти готов, теперь лишь немного полежать в защищенном от света и посторонней магии месте, так что Магнус решает остаться прямо здесь.

Он снова усаживается прямо на пол, упирается босыми ступнями в доски паркета, откидывается затылком на стену. Пробует успокоиться, отмахнуться от назойливых мыслей, навалившихся, стоило адреналину утихнуть. Не задаваться вопросами, на которые все равно не найдет ответов. Магнус дьявольски ошибся, проглядел что-то настолько важное, поглощенный своими фантазиями и сожалениями. Он опасается вердикта Катарины еще и потому, что не уверен, готов ли услышать, чем грозила его беспечность.

Магнус делает несколько глубоких вдохов. Полноценной медитации сейчас не выйдет, но пара хороших воспоминаний и немного покоя точно не станут лишними.

Он не знает, что откликается первым: магия или все еще обостренные инстинкты, да это и не важно. У него гости. На территории чужак.

Еле перенося присутствие Катарины, Магнус совсем не готов впускать кого бы то ни было, даже если там вопрос жизни и смерти. Даже если на его пороге сам Валентин Моргенштерн. Что угодно может подождать, пока Алек совсем не в порядке.

Кроме присутствия он начинает различать и стук в дверь. Какая наглость. И хамство. «Проваливай, — думает Магнус, — проваливай, пока не стал мишенью для скопившейся злости». Он и в самом деле готов бросаться на людей.

Но субъект за дверью явно не обладает сверхъестественным чутьем на опасность, а потому продолжает попытки привлечь внимание. Уже в холле Магнус понимает, что это Джейс. Какого дьявола ему нужно? Он по опыту знает, тот не уйдет просто так.

И, проглотив ругательства, произносит из-за закрытой двери:

— Если ты повредишь дерево, тебе придется компенсировать ущерб.

— Ущерб? Да ладно, ты же можешь...

— Что тебе здесь нужно, Вейланд? — перебивает Магнус, и звучит куда более грубо, чем он планировал.

Барьер холодной вражды давно пройден, и пикировки все чаще звучат как дружеская ирония. Но воспринимать Джейса по-дружески прямо сейчас у Магнуса совершенно не получается. Он — чужак.

— Ты не хочешь меня впустить? — легко уточняет тот, похоже, не заметив напряжения.

— Нет, — ответ очень простой и самый искренний, но даже в таком состоянии Магнус понимает, что он требует объяснения. — Я не могу сейчас тебя впустить. Говори так или проваливай.

— Магнус? Что-то произошло? Я нашел телефон Алека разбитым в паре кварталов отсюда. И не смог отследить его местоположение с помощью нашей руны. Он здесь? Что-то случилось с вами обоими по дороге? Я могу помочь?

Джейс «Лучшая-защита-нападение» Вейланд сыплет градом вопросов, и только сейчас Магнус осознает, как тот нервничает, и, сам не замечая, позволяет двери открыться. Джейс вваливается внутрь, не совладав с внезапно исчезнувшим сопротивлением, но Магнус не улыбается и не острит. Он отступает так, чтобы между ними было хотя бы два шага, вытягивает телефон из брюк, демонстративно помахивает им в воздухе.

— Почему ты не позвонил? Мне.

Если бы перед ним был кто-то другой, Магнус бы сказал, что парень стушевался.

— Вылетело из головы. Мы закончили транспортировку, Алека нигде не было, а потом я почувствовал, как что-то... происходит. И потом нашел его телефон. Он здесь? — Стоит Магнусу кивнуть, Джейс переключается. — Почему я не могу войти, Магнус?

Вопрос задан не из учтивости к его мнению. Джейс не может пройти буквально: барьер сдвинулся, но так и не исчез полностью. Магнус редко видит его таким серьезным, даже на поле боя он чаще улыбается и бьется словно шутя, в своей особенной, невыносимой манере. Но сейчас Джейс сосредоточен и хмур. «Да он в панике», — вдруг осеняет Магнуса. С усилием, он протягивает Джейса за границы барьера, и тут же предлагает:

— Пройдем на балкон? — уже направляясь в ту сторону. Возможно, идея выйти на воздух действительно хоть немного поможет.

Доктор Катарина Лосс создает впечатление компетентной и умной женщины. А еще она друг Магнуса, так что Алек, несмотря на привычное недоверие к врачам любого сорта, старается расслабиться в ее присутствии. И решается задать первый из множества вертящихся на языке вопросов:

— Как... Как долго я здесь?

— Около четырех часов. Тебя это удивляет? Что не так? — она становится еще более собранной, а беспокойство на красивом добром лице выглядит профессиональным.

Он старается быть как можно более информативным:

— Обычно... Обычно все происходит дольше. И я определил, что был под заклятием, потому не мог предположить время. И, — Алек передергивает плечами, но в конце концов, нет ничего особенного в его желаниях, — беспокоился, что никто не покормил кота.

Брови доктора Лосс взлетают вверх, но она тут же берет себя в руки.

— Ну значит, мистер Лайтвуд, чем быстрее мы здесь закончим, тем скорее ты окажешься рядом со своим питомцем.

Ему кажется... этот тон она приберегает для малышей. И от ободряющей улыбки совсем не становится легче. Ему вообще некомфортно в ее присутствии, но Алек подозревает, что дело не конкретно в ней. Просто в чьем-либо присутствии он будет ощущать себя именно так: словно кто-то нарушил его территорию. Чувство сродни тому, что вызывают незнакомцы в метро или толпе на улице, бесцеремонно врывающиеся в личное пространство других, но намного, намного хуже. Доктор Лосс словно знает об этом, и с самого начала занимает максимально удаленное кресло, хотя этого все еще недостаточно. Но, в конце концов, он тренированный сумеречный охотник, и уж смириться с дискомфортом способен.

Кстати об этом. Алек напоминает себе: вряд ли магичка часто работала с нефилимами и тем более была к ним дружелюбно настроена. Она здесь ради Магнуса. И Алек постарается его не подвести.

— Как мне лучше? — он пробует сдвинуться на кровати, не уверенный какое положение занять, и поясняет: — Вам ведь нужно провести обследование? Как я должен лечь? Встать?

— В любом удобном для тебя положении, — мягко отвечает Катарина и дожидается четкого кивка, прежде чем встать и подойти ближе.

Диагностика не занимает больше десяти минут, но все равно длится дольше, нежели Алек рассчитывал. И чем дальше, тем сильнее хмурится доктор Лосс. Непроизвольно он сглатывает. Страх.

— Дыши, охотник, — насмешливый тон остро напоминает Иззи, и это наконец помогает.

К фиктивному неудовольствию Магнуса, Златовласка отнюдь не настолько пустоголов, насколько ему порой удается изобразить. Из сухих малоинформативных ответов и всего увиденного, Джейс быстро смекает, что к чему. Тем не менее, разговор не клеится.

Всем своим существом, Магнус пытается оттолкнуть присутствие Джейса. Дело не только в территориальности и чужом запахе. Магнус не хочет на него даже смотреть, ведь не может отрицать очевидных фактов: тот объективно красив и обаятелен, является нефилимом, и кроме того всю жизнь Александра был по-настоящему рядом. Магнус не завидует их близости или связи парабатай, но в этот самый момент, на обостренных инстинктах, с огромным трудом удерживает при себе ядовитую ревность. Отталкивает все детали, которые отмечает давным давно. У него все еще нет никакого права ревновать.

Но он, пусть умудренный опытом и бессмертный, — всего лишь человек.

Магнус вслушивается в шум города, пробует ощущение прохладного осеннего воздуха, чтобы занять мысли, пока они оба напряженно молчат. Делает долгие, глубокие вдохи, сидя на очевидно слишком большом расстоянии для дружеской беседы. Джейс подмечает, но получив больше информации, теперь не задает лишних вопросов. И не делает резких движений.

— Вы...

Джейс окидывает его пристальным взглядом, принимает едва ли не боевую стойку, и Магнус в который раз за день одергивает инстинкты. Потребность защищать заставляет мышцы закаменеть, но четкое знание на грани веры позволяет остаться на месте: Джейс тоже на стороне Алека. От него веет бесцветным запахом беты и кислым — взведенных нервов.

— Как далеко вы зашли? — удивительно ровным голосом интересуется наконец он.

— Никак. Ничего не было, — у Джейса дергается бровь, и Магнус уточняет: — Я наложил на него заклятие сна, прежде чем что-то успело произойти.

Джейс медленно кивает, улыбается немного дергано. И Магнус видит, как по-миллиметру опускаются его плечи.

— Найдется выпить? — улыбка у Джейса и вполовину не такая наглая, как обычно, но тот старается и Магнус отдает ему должное.

— Думал ты и не спросишь, — пробует он ухмыльнуться в ответ, и если голос звучит скорее лающим, чем мелодичным, то Джейс это игнорирует.

Итак, он очевидно не был в курсе. Но мог ли Магнус сейчас сохранить секрет? Он надеется, Алек поймет. Хотя, может быть, не так сразу. 

Магнус не хочет вставать. Он поводит плечом, полагаясь на волю случая, и оказывается с двумя бокалами клубничной Маргариты в руках. И отмечает, что Джейс не морщится, напротив, в его глазах появляется намек на блеск. «Клубничная Маргарита», — мысленно проговаривает Магнус. Впрочем, алкоголь, есть алкоголь, и если он предназначен для заглушения шока или душевных ран, совсем неплохо, если в нем есть сладость и травы. Джейс хмыкает, но что он в самом-то деле понимает?

Они пьют какое-то время в тишине, и у Магнуса есть возможность подумать. Услышав короткий пересказ событий, Джейс не предпринимает попыток ринуться в спальню мага, от которых тот уже готовился ограждать. Скорее, становится задумчивым и немного грустным. Магнус не решается задать вертящийся на языке вопрос, видеть эту новую сторону Джейса для него уже немного слишком. С каждым глотком тот хмурится все сильнее.

— Тебе не нужно защищать его от меня, Джейс, — медленно произносит Магнус, но не успевает пояснить.

— Что? — тот выглядит застигнутым врасплох. — Нет, конечно нет. То есть я мог бы, еще месяц или полтора назад мог бы. Но ты не причинишь ему вреда, уж точно не ты, — Джейс дергает головой, и его уверенность, сопровождаемая сдержанным смешком, заставляет сердце Магнуса сжаться. — Вот только я не уверен, что на счет него.

Джейс выглядит поразительно спокойным. И здесь есть над чем поразмыслить. Он не знал, верно, но не мог не подозревать? Догадался, но оставил на усмотрение Алека его секреты, давая брату пространство, чаще всего не предусмотренное между парабатай? Что же ты за человек, Джейс Вейланд? За мыслями Магнус едва не пропускает его последние слова.

Смотрит на Джейса пристально, не намеренный подталкивать, давать направление. Тот снова хмурится, на этот раз немного иначе. Парень явно не привык подбирать слова, но сейчас считает нужным приложить усилие. 

— Дело не в том, что ты альфа, — спустя минуту произносит он. — Или мужчина. Или нижнемирец. 

До смешного легко. Джейс встряхивает головой, поднимает на Магнуса изменившийся взгляд.

— Магнус, на самом деле, я другое хотел спросить. Ты можешь?..

— Надеюсь, я прерываю не слишком интимный момент, господа? Магнус, мне потребуются некоторые из твоих ингредиентов для зелий.

Магнус тут же забывает о чувстве, больном и беспокойном, появившемся от незаданного Джейсом вопроса. Тот упрямо следует в кабинет за ними, косится в сторону спальни по дороге, но ни о чем не спрашивает и ничего не говорит. Катарина на ходу составляет список, поясняет:

— Кое-что я приготовлю прямо сейчас, за другим ему придется зайти ко мне позже, — замерев возле стеллажа и ловко подхватывая склянки, она словно бы только замечает Джейса. — Что стоишь, охотник, попробуй найти себе применение.

В руках у того появляется клочок бумаги.

— Список покупок?

— Какое счастье, сумеречных охотников учат читать по-английски! Подсказать дорогу до ближайшего магазина?

— Нет, мэм. Так точно, мэм.

Удивительно, но от его привычного фатовства, узел у Магнуса в груди немного ослабевает.

Когда за Джейсом захлопывается входная дверь, Катарина ворчит:

— Надеюсь, он пригоден хотя бы на то, чтобы приготовить куриный суп. Заботу родственников переоценивают, — она закатывает глаза. Крылья летучей мыши под ее серебряным ножичком быстро превращаются в шелуху.

— Я помогу? 

— Если не забыл, как правильно толочь белладонну, Верховный маг.

Обращение звучит почти оскорбительно, и Магнус фыркает возмущенно. Катарина не поднимает глаз от своего занятия, но уголок ее губ немного дергается, словно говоря «так-то лучше». Какое-то время в кабинете слышны лишь тихий хруст и перестук лезвия о дощечку.

— Дерьмово выглядишь, — улыбка Джейса натянутая, но совершенно не соответствует сказанному. Брат вообще смотрит так, словно Алек вернулся с того света. Чувствует он себя, как ни странно, намного лучше. Хотя что странного, если доктор Лосс уже влила в него столько очищающей и целебной магии, что он стал беспокоиться о ее силах.

Привычная боль сменилась чем-то куда более похожим на усталость, и распахнутые окна впустили так необходимый свежий воздух в помещение, а еще… Алек меняет тему, потому что что ему еще остается?

— Джослин? — спрашивает он, подбираясь. Джейс хмурится.

— Вроде бы в порядке, но все еще без сознания. Похоже, она под заклятием или действием зелья.

— Что говорит Магнус? — тут же, естественным продолжением, спрашивает Алек, и Джейс на него пялится, словно он отрастил себе вторую голову.

— Магнус говорит, — медленно произносит тот, — что мой благоразумный и рассудительный парабатай в разгар войны бегал по городу, потеряв голову, и добровольно чем-то отравил себя так, что едва не умер.

Джейс злится и имеет полное на это право. В животе у Алека поселяется холодок.

— Джейс, я... — он должен объясниться, но пока не знает как. Разиэль свидетель, он надеялся, что до этого разговора никогда не дойдет.

— Нет, Алек, нет. Мы поговорим об этом. Но не сейчас. Мы поговорим об этом, когда ты будешь готов.

Алек не обманывается, Джейс не позволит ему соскочить и оттянуть этот разговор на годы. Но прямо сейчас дает возможность собраться. Прикрывает спину, пусть и защищая от самого себя, и благодарность омывает Алека.

Только сейчас он замечает стопку одежды и поднос c тарелкой и рядом флаконов у Джейса в руках.

— Мисс Лосс сказала, что это тебе нужно выпить сейчас, в любом порядке, и съесть суп, — он подходит ближе, ставит поднос на тумбочку. — Она заставила меня его приготовить!

Алек против воли улыбается: Джейс, из них троих, единственный, кто в самом деле неплохо умеет готовить. И единственный же, кто на дух это не переносит. Впрочем, Алек тут же получает за свою улыбку всей стопкой в лицо.

— Прикрой срам перед едой!

Прежде, чем он успевает что-то еще сказать, парабатай скрывается за массивной дверью.

В первое мгновение готовый амулет обжигает Магнусу ладонь, оставляет розовый след на пересечении линий любви и жизни. Он не зажигает в каморке свет, сумеречного зрения его свободных от чар глаз вполне достаточно. Несмотря на боль он продолжает держать кулон в руке — слеза апачи, обточенная, закаленная, напитанная энергией ждет прикосновений хозяина, для которого была создана. Магнус давно не делал настолько личных амулетов, хотя они и были мощнее — люди имели свойство быстро покидать этот мир, но камни оставались, камням можно было еще найти применение. Но в этот раз он забылся, в горячке создавая вещь с исключительной индивидуальностью, полностью привязывая ее к Алеку.

Может быть, даже бессознательно, он не готов думать о смерти этого нефилима.

Выбирая подвес, он откладывает в сторону изящную стальную цепочку со сложным плетением звеньев в пользу простого черного шнурка — как бы ни хотелось надеть на Алека нечто подобное, он не в праве. Вдыхает: в каморке удушливо пахнет корнем валерианы, пусть Магнус уже и забыл, когда прятал ее здесь от Мяо. Обсидиан наконец прекращает жечь, а значит и кожу Алека уже не травмирует, приструненный.

Магнус гладит пальцами строгие края черного камня. Словно настоящее украшение тот будет так уместен к любому выбору Александра в одежде. Ступая все еще босиком по прохладному полу, он не может не думать о том, как тот будет смотреться в сочетании с черными линиями рун на обнаженном теле, пусть такое зрелище и не предназначено для глаз Магнуса. Не может не представлять, как расскажет обо всем множестве имен этого кусочка магмы, как Алек будет внимательно его слушать, как затаит дыхание на истории об Обсидиусе, как спросит, правдива ли легенда апачи...

Он оказывается в гостиной как раз вовремя: Джейс уже топчется в прихожей, а нетвердо стоящий на ногах Алек выслушивает последние инструкции Катарины с таким же лицом, как слушал бы отчет о новой атаке демонов. Что-то тянет в груди у Магнуса, какая-то дикость ощущается в происходящем, и он роется в уме пока не осознает: он вошел в комнату, но Алек не обернулся. Когда же он успел настолько привыкнуть к обратному?

Алек направляется к двери, словно собирается уйти не попрощавшись, и Магнус отмирает, движется следом. Окликает, но тот только застывает на месте, с неестественно прямой осанкой и опущенной головой. У Магнуса разрывается сердце, и — такая вот редкость — он не находит слов.

Вместо них — протягивает амулет и в каком-то мазохистском порыве старается поймать взгляд или хотя бы соприкоснуться пальцами. Но Алек берет кулон крайне аккуратно и совершенно не смотрит на Магнуса. Только на своего парабатай.

— Спасибо, — он улыбается Катарине и делает неуверенный шаг в сторону выхода. 

Джейс тут же оказывается рядом, поддерживая, и Алек благодарно улыбается и ему. Магнус сам не понимает, как с его губ срывается:

— Александр! Мы можем поговорить.

Алек качает головой и даже не оборачивается. И не прощается, когда выходит за дверь, в ночь. Джейс хмурится, чуть задержавшись, с неожиданно виноватым видом машет ему рукой и тоже скрывается за дверным проемом.

Магнус пробует улыбнуться Кат.


	3. Ночь темна

Примитивные так чертовски любят искажение смыслов. Романтизировать дурное, опошлить светлое, обесценить главное. Впрочем, не чужды подобные заморочки и прочим видам, но больше того, все они давно научились обращать предрассудки себе на пользу. Испокон веков считается, что магия творится по ночам. И оттого никто не ждет подвоха от светлых комнат, темной ворожбы посреди дня. Другая сторона той же монеты — маги не ждут нападения от собратьев по сумеречному миру под покровом тьмы.

Хотя Магнусу кажется, что вечер: драка на складе, лаборатория Валентина, захват Джослин и все... все то, что произошло с Алеком — началось вечность назад, объективно, сейчас только половина третьего ночи. И они с Катариной спускаются под землю, чтобы ближайшие двадцать минут трястись в пустом вагоне метро.

Адреналин вытесняет сон из крови, а четкая цель помогает сосредоточиться.

Магнус ценит свою должность, даже гордится ей. Он Верховный маг, и при этом — альфа. Варлоков сложно заподозрить в ксенофобии, вот казалось бы, но — почти все они беты и какими бы индивидуалистами ни являлись, терпят друг друга только из общности, которая не так уж редко позволяет бессмертным жизням не заканчиваться слишком рано. И раз уж все они неспособны к размножению, альфа — опасная, почти стыдная мутация. В какой-то мере Магнусу даже повезло быть воспитанным Безмолвными Братьями, какими никакими, а сумеречными охотниками, смотрящими на альф и омег под совершенно иным углом. Тем сложнее ему было оказаться избранным, получить свое место. Тем крепче он за него держится.

Он Верховный маг Бруклина, и прямо у него под носом ведьма нанесла намеренный ущерб сумеречному охотнику. И судя по всему делала это годами. Поведение некой зарвавшейся meuf целиком и полностью воспринимается им как личное оскорбление. В конце концов она давно нарывалась, бессчетное число раз была осуждена за темную магию, но до сих пор выходила сухой из воды. До сих пор.

По добытым давно и обновляемым так регулярно, что даже немного стыдно, доступам, он открывает с телефона базу сумеречных охотников и быстро находит нужное досье. Может быть, раз уж теперь они в одной лодке, стоит намекнуть, например, некому Лайтвуду на брешь в безопасности информации?

Не стоит думать о Лайтвуде, не напрямую, не сейчас. Ему нужна трезвая голова, и поездка должна дать время опомниться. Вот только Магнус, не изменяя себе, все прокручивает в голове получившийся разговор.

Едва за сумеречными охотниками закрылась дверь, Катарина кивнула на обустроенное на балконе подобие веранды. На столике так и стояли недопитые ими с Джейсом коктейли, но Кат провернула запястье и вот в ее руке бутылка любимого пива.

Он ждал услышать врачебный вердикт Алеку или что-то еще, темное, явно не дававшее подруге покоя с момента, как та покинула его спальню с новообретенным пациентом. Но она предпочла начать издалека, начать с критики, к которой он не был готов, с обнажения его собственных страхов.

— ...терять себя. Или своих друзей, — продолжала давить она.

Магнус едва не подскочил в кресле.

— Рагнор жив! Я чувствую его магию, Кат. Просто... Просто не знаю, где он.

— Да. Я понимаю, о чем ты. Я не то хотела сказать. Но ведь это не наша война, Магнус? Сколько я помню тебя, ты терпеть не мог войны.

— Так и есть, — он крепко сжал пальцами тонкую ножку бокала, посмотрел на нее на просвет. 

— Тогда почему сейчас? 

— К чему ты клонишь? Разве мы не о моем… «гормональном сбое» сейчас говорим? Причем здесь Валентин Моргенштерн и его съехавшая крыша? Думаешь, это адреналин? Хочешь сказать, раньше у меня не бывало стрессов?

— Нет, Магнус. Я не о последствиях. Я о причинах. 

— О причинах.

— Почему на самом деле ты ввязался в эту войну? Ради безопасности своих людей? Ради справедливости? От скуки? Ответь мне, Магнус.

Он отвел взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на ночной город. Тысячи огней подрагивали в далеке. Как он оказался в гуще событий? Почему ввязался в войну? А ради чего вообще люди ввязываются в войны?

Катарина в самом деле ждала ответа и так просто отступаться не собиралась. Мысленно Магнус строил башенки из кубиков-слов. Среди них так и не находилось подходящих.

— У него очень красивые глаза.

— У Валентина? — подняла брови невыносимая Катарина.

— Черт. Ты знаешь. Я ввязался в войну сумеречных охотников, потому что влюбился в одного из них! Довольна? Я всегда совершаю глупости на поводу у хорошенького личика.

— Нет, — резкий ответ Катарины его ошарашил. Она говорила с жаром, с уверенностью, словно пыталась донести мысль, которая все никак не доходила: — Никогда ты не делал таких глупостей. Никогда не заходил так далеко.

— Катарина, что ты хочешь сказать?

Она вздохнула и выглядела при этом немного неловко. Магнус не привык видеть ее такой и был почти уверен, что сказанное ему не понравится. Но он был вымотан, напуган, у него было разбито сердце и с ним самим произошло что-то весьма беспокоящее. Дьявол, если потеря контроля станет делом регулярным, ему просто придется уехать на малонаселенные острова. Он, он не готов к этому разговору. Он куда больше заинтересован сейчас не в том, чтобы разобраться в себе, но в том, чтобы порвать кому-нибудь глотку. Желательно, собственными зубами.

А Катарина… Катарина не желала Магнусу зла. Однажды он спас ее от испанской инквизиции.

Он покачал головой, сжал руку в кулак, останавливая ее или себя. И попробовал сменить тему.

— Не отвечай. Послушай. Я обещаю, что мы поговорим об этом. Но разве сейчас нет какого-нибудь более насущного вопроса?

Что-то блеснуло в ее глазах неразличимо, и тут же погасло. Она окинула взглядом ночной Нью-Йорк.

— Возможно, тебе захочется прогуляться.

Здесь и сейчас Катарина бесцеремонно дергает его за рукав — подходит их поезд. Двери замызганного вагона разъезжаются в стороны, и они шагают внутрь.

Информации мало. Слишком мало, чтобы сделать однозначные выводы, но достаточно, чтобы быть уверенными в свершившемся преступлении. Чтобы подпитать только и ждущую повода злость. Чтобы попытаться взять кое-кого с поличным.

Магнус встряхивает головой — отросшая сверх меры челка, которую он так и не вспомнил уложить, умывшись, лезет в глаза. Он сует руку в карман и вытаскивает простую резинку, чтобы убрать волосы. Нужно сосредоточиться. И постараться дополнительно скрыть присутствие.

Они идут на все необходимые меры предосторожности: не используют портал и даже не вызывают такси, чтобы не возмутить щиты ни всплеском магии, ни стремительным приближением. Вдвоем они легко управятся с Айрис, та никогда не была слишком талантлива. Но зато хитра, как лиса. С Магнуса хватит на сегодня сюрпризов.

Алек с удовольствием проспал бы весь следующий день, но такой возможности у него нет. Стоит Джейсу уйти, на прощание неприлично долго и крепко сжав в объятиях — оба никак это не комментируют, — он насыпает коту корм и сбегает в душ. Горячая вода немного приводит мысли в порядок, расслабляет, но оказавшись в постели, Алек не может уснуть. Мысли мечутся в голове ошалелыми мухами. Кот сворачивается у него на груди, но непривычно не издает ни звука, и Алек бездумно и благодарно запускает пальцы в короткую шерсть. Он устал.

Он понимает, что так и не уснул, когда с первыми лучами рассвета кот начинает возиться и мягко спрыгивает на пол. Его еще рано кормить, так что Алек просто продолжает лежать, глядя теперь в окно. Дверь открывается почти бесшумно, но он все равно вздрагивает, плавно оборачивается и замирает теперь от удивления.

Мама выглядит немного смущенной.

— Я тебя разбудила? — она шепчет, и как бы ни старалась, голос не звучит ни строгим, ни отстраненным.

— Нет. Когда ты вернулась?

— Только что, — пожимает плечами. — Ночные рейсы довольно комфортны.

Удивления, что она не стала искать портала, нет. Слишком много возможных причин. И Мариз Лайтвуд никогда не боялась летать.

— Что-то случилось? — он садится, внезапно осознавая, что та вряд ли пришла в подобное время просто так.

— Нет, — она словно собирается с силами, поднимает подбородок и входит в комнату, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Но свет не включает. — Могу я?

Алек двигается по постели, мама подбирает юбку, прежде чем сесть. В пробивающемся сквозь шторы свете не видно ее лица. Вдруг она протягивает руку, запускает пальцы в его волосы, и Алек сначала напрягается под неожиданным прикосновением. Рука замирает.

— Почему ты не спишь?

Он делает медленный выдох. Расслабляется. Льнет.

— Недавно пришел? Алек, миссия или... У тебя появился кто-то?

От вопроса, от всей ситуации, от такого редкого и внезапно такого желанного прикосновения матери, Алека наконец накрывает. «Только не слезы», — зло думает он. Дергано пожимает плечом, не способный выдавить и слова. Мама вдруг меняет положение, забирается на кровать с ногами и обнимает его. Когда в последний раз они обнимались? Почему он забыл, что стал настолько крупнее собственной матери?

— Ты ведь знаешь, что ты очень сильный, Алек? Такой сильный и мудрый. Мне в твоем возрасте и не снилось. Я и сейчас... Я очень сильно вас люблю, сын.

Алек совсем расслабляется, сжимает объятия только крепче. 

— Я знаю. Я люблю тебя, мам.

Совсем скоро окончательно наступит утро, Институт начнет жить своей привычной жизнью. И мама снова превратится в Мариз — суровую и несгибаемую. Но прямо сейчас ему нужна его мать. И она рядом. И можно представить, всего на минуту, что она знает. Что принимает его, и все в порядке. Алек сжимает губы. Как много он готов за это отдать? Может быть он все еще не простил до конца им с отцом то, как они скрывали собственную причастность к Кругу, но он не тот, кто оттолкнет искренность или тепло. По себе зная, как сложно бывает выйти за рамки привычной ледяной маски.

Они сидят так какое-то время, потом она все же отстраняется. Проводит еще раз по его жестким всклокоченным волосам, встает с постели. Прежде, чем прикрыть дверь, она говорит:

— Спи. И, думаю, Джейс использует утреннюю тренировку, чтобы поработать над навыками Клариссы, — он не может разобрать, какое чувство стоит за интонацией, с которой она произносит имя Клэри, словно там намешано слишком много. — Есть новости от Конклава. Но это подождет до утра.

Алек на секунду закрывает глаза. А когда открывает снова, не уверенный, что все это ему не привиделось, солнце пробивается сквозь штору ярким золотым утренним светом.

Когда он покидает дом этой чокнутой фанатки извращенной демонической евгеники, брезжит рассвет, а Магнус все еще немного клокочет от злости. Да, он не может порвать ее собственными когтями. Более того, он — заинтересованное лицо. Но тот кошмар, какой могли навлечь ее действия на все сообщество магов, та бюрократическая и жестокая мясорубка, через которую им все равно придется пройти — приводят в холодное бешенство.

Изо всех сил он старается не думать о недостаточности любого наказания за подобное. И еще о том, что она чуть было не сотворила с Алеком. Да он пока даже не знает, что именно. В кармане за пазухой «Журнал эксперимента А.Лайтвуд» едва ли не жжет. Он откроет его на свежую голову.

В какой-то мере возвращение Валентина сыграет им в этом деле на руку. А Магнус надеется никогда, никогда больше не испытывать даже оттенка удовлетворения от того, что монстры существуют с обеих сторон.

Он отходит в проулок и делает несколько глубоких вдохов. Нужно взять себя в руки, чтобы навести достаточно мощный и стабильный портал для бережной транспортировки Катарины и восьми беременных омег в Госпиталь Бет Израиль. Он дышит до тех пор, пока не удается унять дрожь в пальцах. Самое отвратительное — омеги, совсем молодые парни и девушки, одной из них, кажется, едва исполнилось семнадцать — даже не напуганы. Неизвестно, как много чар на них наложено, и что еще успела сотворить больная на всю голову Айрис. Но, успокаивает себя Магнус, это достаточно весомая причина для допроса с пристрастием.

Он проводит рукой по кирпичной кладке дома в проулке. У того тоже есть своя история, он готов ее рассказать, но Магнус небрежен — лишь подпитывается от него. Ищет необходимую толику спокойствия.

Мрачные мечты о допросе так и останутся мечтами, если они ее не отследят. Сука почуяла, как запахло жареным и сбежала. Может, ее даже спасли простейшие щиты от недобрых намерений, потому что намерения у Магнуса были совсем недобрыми, настолько недобрыми, что приличные щиты среагировали бы и за пару миль. И где-то в его бурлящей ярости примешивается и злость на самого себя, старого придурка. Проглядел. Под самым своим носом провафлял такую дрянь. С амбициями с Эверест и замашками мессии от варлоков.

Катарина выходит на порог, осматриваясь. Ни прохожих, ни даже птиц. Нетипично для Нью-Йорка, даже в такую рань, но вполне нормально для здешних окрестностей. Магнус кивает и принимается за дело.

Закрыв портал, он возвращается в дом — неприметный розовый особняк в тихом благопристойном районе, без всяких чар создающий идеальное прикрытие для самых отвратительных дел.

Внешнее так обманчиво.

В голове звучит неоконченный разговор с Кат, когда та все же соизволила дать ему хоть немного информации.

_— Поверить не могу, что он сделал это. Алек... разумный. Самый разумный сумеречный охотник, которого я встречал. А я был знаком с Шарлоттой Бранвелл._

_Катарина хранит молчание, словно подбирает слова. Это пугает Магнуса только сильнее — ей такое не свойственно._

_— Возможно, у него были на то причины?_

_— Причины?_

Это совсем не то, о чем следовало бы сейчас думать. Но он открывает деревянную дверь парадного входа и не может не представлять — на пороге вместо него стоит пятнадцатилетний напуганный мальчишка, жирный росчерк руны контрастирует с бледностью кожи, упрямая складка пролегает между бровей. Дрожит ли голос, когда он задает свой вопрос? Зажат ли в кулаке под курткой кинжал? Улыбается ли ему Айрис Роуз как родная мать?

Алек просыпается во второй раз очень спокойно, за пару минут до будильника, отключает назойливый сигнал до сработки. Он открывает глаза, смотрит в потолок, и прежде чем успевает потянуться к телефону, происходит нападение.

Кот прыгает к нему на грудь откуда-то сверху, и будь у Алека полка над кроватью, это было бы объяснимо. Но полки нет. Впрочем, Алек не удивляется. Кот зачастую приземляется на него по траектории, требующей аномальной точки старта, когда чем-нибудь недоволен. Он протягивает руку, чтобы погладить его, но тот не дается. Прянет в сторону, топчется по животу лапками.

Алек подхватывает его под грудь, забирает себе в ладони, несмотря на недобрый взгляд. То, как легко кот помещается в руках у Алека — вызывает в нем странные и глубокие чувства полного спектра: от ответственности до восторга. Он никому никогда не признается, как млеет от самого факта отношений с этим маленьким существом, но вот в чем прелесть: ему и не нужно никому признаваться. Это личное и имеет все шансы остаться личным, только между ним и котом.

Пользуясь мнимой властью, Алек переворачивает его себе мордочкой.

— Что?

Кот не шипит, пока. Но выглядит так, словно уже на грани.

— Что не так, а?

Ответом его, конечно, не удостаивают.

Он поднимается с постели, опускает кота на пол и раньше чем отправиться в душ, насыпает корм и добавляет в поилку воду. Последние пару недель Алек вымотан, а кот невыносим. И можно было бы предположить, что тот дуется на почти суточное отсутствие дома, но так бывало и раньше. Впрочем, сейчас Алек и сам на себя зол. Он взбудоражен, его переполняет энергия, и единственное, что он знает точно — дела с Валентином последнее, чем ему хотелось бы сейчас заниматься.

Выскочив из прохладного душа, он наконец замечает странность — любимая подушка кота, расположившаяся на подоконнике, выглядит подозрительно большой. Он осторожно протягивает к ней руку — залечивать перед тяжелым днем царапины не входит в планы — и замечает. Из-под подушки торчит знакомая золотистая ткань. Кот похитил шарф Магнуса!

Под внимательным взглядом немигающих желто-зеленых глаз Алек осторожно тянет за край. Наматывает шарф на руку, едва ли не сентиментальным жестом, с опаской прижимает ближе. Наверняка это какая-то магия, но даже сейчас шарф хранит мягкий флер аромата, и пусть Алек и не позволяет себе прижаться к вещи щекой или вообще поднести к лицу, но мгновенно успокаивается, даже чувствует, как отпускает тянущая боль в лопатках от лишнего напряжения, которого даже не осознавал.

Шарф у него несколько недель, и вспоминать как он присвоил, можно сказать украл вещь — до сих пор самую малость стыдно. Он даже не пытается сделать вид, что когда-либо собирался его возвращать. Сцена «похищения» в его голове до сих пор выглядит слишком интимно.

Магнус был в его комнате, пытался помочь с оставленной отреченным раной, насмешливо отбривая все возражения Алека. И тот терпел, терпел и запоминал прикосновения и ощущение магии на коже. А потом увидел оставленный на спинке стула, в которую вцепился пальцами здоровой руки, шарф и совершенно не грациозно смахнул на пол. Магнус не спрашивал потом о шарфе, а Алек не говорил, так что, технически, это даже не было воровством.

Шарф с того момента хранится в верхнем ящике комода, на всякий случай. 

Алек качает головой и складывает вещицу в карман куртки, прежде чем покинуть комнату для утренней пробежки, а кот к этому моменту полностью увлечен едой.

Аккуратный двухэтажный особняк, деревянная отделка, светлые комнаты — весь комплект наверняка вызывает доверие клиентов. И темный сырой подвал, в котором творятся страшные вещи. Доктор А. Роуз, со своим приторным цветочным именем и медными волосами, словно сошла со страниц классики американского мистического хоррора. От сравнений Магнусу совсем не становится лучше.

Весь сюжет, как и жизнь Айрис, пропитан дублированием и воровством. Интересно, додумалась она до отвратительной схемы фабрики маленьких варлоков сама, или тоже где-то подсмотрела и только потом извратила?

Только войдя в дом он видит нависающую над прихожей огромную уродливую люстру. Судя по отражающимся от нее бликам, та даже не из настоящего стекла.

Он перебирает журналы с записями и книги, решая, что из этого стоит забрать с собой для изучения. Некоторые хочется сжечь. Кое-какие — можно оставить до обыска сумеречных охотников. То, какой бардак они здесь оставят, вызывает мрачную удовлетворенную ухмылку.

— Здесь кто-то чужой.

Магнус резко оборачивается. Ли — бледная, измученная девочка, молодая женщина даже, открывшая им час назад дверь, смотрит на него удивительно осмысленными темными глазами.

— Милая, почему ты не ушла с остальными?

Она поджимает губы, входя в комнату, прикрывая за собой дверь, шепчет горячо и быстро:

— Вы ведь пойдете за ней, вы не отступитесь. Мне нужно идти с вами. Она увела Мэдзи, Мэдзи никому кроме меня не поверит…

Он не успевает задать ни единого уточняющего вопроса, как одновременно происходят две вещи: перед самым лицом зеленым вспыхивает огненное письмо, а за дверью раздаются шаги.

«Найди Белую Книгу.  
Р.Ф.»

Магнус запихивает лист в карман и оттесняет девушку себе за спину. Та уже вооружилась кочергой с каминной полки, и в мрачной улыбке Магнуса мелькает тень одобрения.

В доме и правда находятся посторонние. И не менее враждебные, чем он сам. Не особенно разбираясь, кого еще принесло, Магнус формирует заготовку для огненного шара. Его запрос в Институт едва отправлен, значит это не легавые от сумеречного мира. А на других гостях он с радостью сорвет злобу.

Шаги становятся ближе. Дверная ручка порывисто проворачивается.

— Бейн, какая приятная встреча, — нефилим поигрывает кинжалом, упивается мнимым превосходством. Магнус только слегка прищуривается. 

— Блэквелл? Ах, вот откуда этот запах тухлых яиц.

У того дергается глаз, но он сдерживается.

— У старухи есть кое-что нужное Валентину. Пусть каждый возьмет свое и разойдемся миром? — картинным жестом подбрасываемый на ладони кинжал совсем не подкрепляет слов.

К тому же, выпускать собственное оружие из рук в стычке с варлоком — отвратительная идея. Мимолетное движение пальцами — Магнусу совсем не жаль разбившегося окна, в которое тут же вылетает нефилимский клинок.

— Упс.

Блэквелл почти уворачивается от летящего в голову сгустка пламени, вскрикивает, заработав ожог и подпалину в светлых волосах. И теряя драгоценные секунды. Ли запирает дверь за его спиной, фиксирует той самой кочергой ручку за мгновение до того, как кто-то начинает дергать ее снаружи — вероятно парабатай этого придурка, того нигде не встретишь без Пэнгборна. Магнус вырубает первого и оглядывается по сторонам.

Вряд ли Рагнор не знал, что делает, отправляя свою записку в очевидной спешке. За дверью слышатся голоса. На книжной полке слишком много разномастных талмудов, и голову Магнуса озаряет идея.

Он бросается к письменному столу, ожидаемо обжигается охранной ловушкой. Поднимает взгляд: Ли, еще бледнее прежнего, прижимается спиной к вздрагивающей от ударов двери.

Вместо того, чтобы снять чары, как собирался, он подливает в них толику магии, укрепляя. Стол надежно вмурован в пол — не утащишь с собой. Он не может быть уверен, сколько человек за дверью, и не может рисковать ни книгой, ни девочкой. 

Он дергает Ли на себя, другой рукой открывая портал, в то же мгновение, когда Пэнгборну удается выломать дверь. Толкая девочку и надеясь, что вынесет ее в правильное место, сам Магнус прыгает ногами вперед в окно, чудом отделываясь небольшим порезом на правом бедре.

Приземляется не совсем удачно, без привычки вываливаясь в неловкий кувырок, и тут же поднимается с земли, срывается на бег снова ко входу в дом. Болью простреливает бок и обе лодыжки, но это сейчас не важно. Магнус почти буквально взлетает по лестнице, бросается на Пэнгборна со спины, глушит заклинанием, добивает ударом кулака в затылок. Отстраняется и неверяще переводит дыхание. У него вышло.

Где эти долбанные сумеречные охотники, когда так нужны?

Магнус матерится под нос, встряхивая руками перед новым заклинанием. Ему совсем не улыбается оставаться наедине с этими двумя, тем более, когда предстоит весьма кропотливая работа. Запаковывая два бессознательных тела в портал, он совсем немного чувствует себя отделением почты.

Пробежка помогает собраться, даже привести мысли в порядок, пусть сам бег и отдается отголоском прошедшей ночи. Алек в замешательстве на грани отчаяния, но знает, что справится с этим. Он поднимает руку, оглаживает пальцами амулет под майкой, сжимает его в кулаке. Он обязательно справится.

Утренний воздух охлаждает, а редкие в их районе прохожие не обращают внимания на одинокого бегуна, даже без руны невидимости. Рассвет едва-едва вступает в силу.

Алек пытается, но не может не думать о том, что произошло. О том, как сильно он облажался. Но самое удивительное и странное — страха нет. Словно тот вышел с потом, словно был смыт горячими струями душа. Алек потерян, и знает, что прямо сейчас оттягивает неизбежное, скрывается от момента, который заставит измениться в его жизни слишком многое. Но сейчас, когда знает Магнус, знает — Разиэль! — знает Джейс, все то, от чего он изо всех сил пытался скрыться будто потеряло значение.

Что бы ни произошло дальше, он ощущает фаталистическую готовность встретить это лицом к лицу. Ведь если так подумать, разве не ждал он разоблачения с самого начала? Разве не прокручивал в голове последствия долгими бессонными ночами, после неудачных миссий, в моменты самого острого одиночества? 

И вместо ужаса, прямо сейчас, посреди неопределенности и пустоты, Алек ловит себя на том, что чувствует что-то похожее на свободу. И в первый раз, когда кажется, что от него самого теперь зависит так мало, ощущает настоящую ответственность и власть над собственной жизнью.

Может быть, думает он, может быть это как с тренировками и реальным боем. Ведь встречая демона нос к носу в конце концов ты непременно знаешь, что делать. 

Мало помалу, от переживаний он переключается на то, какие плоды принесло лечение доктора Лосс уже сейчас. Ему даже дышится легче. Внутри копошится беспокойство и злость, но он дал обещание не вмешиваться в поимку Айрис Роуз, пока не получит официального запроса. В чем-то это его даже радует — он не готов иметь с ней дело сейчас. Не готов признавать собственную глупость и слабость публично. И если магам нужен зазор времени, чтобы самим навести порядок — так тому и быть. Он избегает думать о реакции и действиях одного конкретного варлока.

Рано. Он кое-что еще должен себе.

У порога Института Алек едва не спотыкается о два появляющихся из портала тела. Присматривается и узнает ближайших подручных Моргенштерна. Хорошая это новость или ловушка? Алек настороженно обходит их. И замечает пристроенную за воротник одного из громил карточку. 

«С наилучшими пожеланиями, Магнус Бейн», — гласит витиеватая надпись. Алек не может сдержать смешок.

Он активирует руну силы, взваливая на каждое плечо по телу и открывая дверь.

И оказывается посреди хаоса. Сумеречные охотники мельтешат по коридорам, сигнал тревоги звенит на непрерывной ноте, но больше Алек не видит никаких признаков нападения или вторжения. Он окликает показавшегося из-за поворота Раджа:

— Проводи в камеры.

И тут же торопится в главный зал.

Операционный центр стоит на ушах. Алек выхватывает из толпы Джейса, дергает за рукав, и тот на ходу сбивчиво объяснет. Пока сам Алек проталкивается к головному компьютеру системы, разобравшись по пути в происходящем и выключая наконец давящий барабанные перепонки сигнал. В то же мгновение всеобщее внимание обращается к нему.

— Отлично, что все в сборе, — медленно произносит Алек, постепенно обретая уверенность. Светловолосой макушки Лидии нигде не видно, и приходится брать дело в свои руки. Краем глаза он сверяется с информационно-статистическим блоком на ближайшем экране и кивает сам себе. — Детальные указания на десятичасовом инструктаже. Полная мобилизация, закрываем текущие задачи, и никто не покидает Институт.

Они сумеречные охотники, долг превыше всего. Хотя поволноваться действительно есть о чем.

Он тратит еще немного времени на то, чтобы выбрать, кого отрядить в допросную, дать более детальную информацию аналитикам, сам постепенно осознавая, что вообще произошло. 

Новости заставляют волосы на затылке едва ли не встать дыбом, а все прочие, личные мысли — вылететь из головы. Заговор внутри Клейва. Предательство Малахи. Экстренное назначение Пенхаллоу. Встряхиваются все Конклавы, каждый сумеречный охотник в частности. Алек не улавливает деталей, но само понятие заговора, то, что кто-то из высших чинов Клейва мог встать на сторону Валентина, заставляет каждый его нерв напрячься в протесте. Он понимает, что не обошлось без пресловутой интуиции власть имущих омег, и задумывается, было бы что-то иначе тогда, двадцать лет назад, окажись поблизости кто-то вроде той самой Пенхаллоу. Он вспоминает женщину с тихим и не таким уж властным голосом, редко бравшую слово во время советов, но каждый раз заставлявшую слушать себя и менявшую словно бы всю атмосферу. Сумеречные охотники редко слышат слова, за которыми не стоит звон мечей. И тут же — спокойную, мягкую мать Алины, которую видел в детстве так часто. В последние годы они кроме советов почти не пересекались, но доверие и тепло, чувство надежности и защиты, которое бывает только к людям, знакомым с раннего детства, заставляет его принять новости до странного легко. Алек пытается и не может представить, как прошел захват заговорщиков и какие за ним стояли потери.

Он находит Лидию в кабинете главы Института, отвечающей на бесконечные звонки, на пару с его матерью. Они проявляют поразительную, пугающую слаженность. То, как органично девушка вписалась в жизнь Института, не удивляет даже. Она вызывала у Алека если и не доверие, то уважение, даже в те редкие встречи, когда появлялась раньше: проверить установку технических обновлений и их интеграцию со щитами, будучи лишь представителем семейного завода.

Алек быстро выясняет, чем может помочь. Он покидает кабинет и раздает указания почти механически, мыслями все еще находясь слишком далеко, опасно увлекшийся игрой в «если бы». Лучше чем кто-либо он знает, у их конкретного Института мог бы быть свой Советник. Спасло бы это жизни? Повлияло бы на исходы?

Взгляды охотников Института друг на друга из дружелюбных или безразличных становятся подозрительными, а напряжение звенит в воздухе. Они получили Джослин Фрей и сохранили Чашу, и прямо сейчас — это ощущается чудом. И именно поэтому так важно закрепить успех. Алек делает все, что может, но чувствует едва ли не физически — этого не достаточно. Люди слушают его, но словно сами не знают почему. 

Он старается справиться без суеты, фоном напоминает себе, что Изабель должна уже быть в Цитадели, а значит как минимум в безопасности. А вот Клэри за все утро он не видит, и это вызывает смутное беспокойство. Не только потому, что та с самого момента знакомства плотно ассоциируется с неизбежными проблемами, которых теперь и без нее по горло. Каким-то образом вчерашняя раздражающая примитивная стала занимать место в его голове, стала важна, и он не знает, когда же это произошло.

В оружейной Алек застает Джейса. Тот смотрится едва ли не чужеродно, в охваченном напряжением Институте методично затачивающий клинки. И откликается только со второго раза.

Алек схватывает — смятение и паника сосущие под ложечкой принадлежат не только ему. Что произошло в те минуты, проведенные Джейсом с Валентином наедине? Где носит Клэри? Он хочет было спросить, что еще случилось, но брат осаживает простым взглядом — не сейчас.

Оружейную Алек покидает с куда более потяжелевшим сердцем. 

Выполнив первые поручения, он просит Лидию уделить ему пару минут наедине.

Его личные проблемы до такой степени невовремя, но он заставляет себя сжать зубы. Долг превыше всего? В какой-то мере он рад присутствию Лидии, тому, что именно она сейчас несет ответственность за Институт. С кем-то из родных у него бы точно не получилось сделать то, что он собирается, и не нарваться на лишние вопросы о его собственном состоянии. Лидия же, как и с самой первой встречи, понимает больше, чем озвучивает. И полностью одобряет его план.

Солнце наконец поднимается в полную силу, льет свой свет сквозь витражные окна института, и Алек невольно задумывается — будет ли сегодняшний день лучше вчерашнего?

Чтобы выпить кофе, Магнус предпочитает совершенно юную моду: все эти хипстерские, дружелюбные до панибратства заведения, претят ему куда меньше дорогих ресторанов, с порциями, сравнимыми с теми, когда в Европу едва попал кофе и был скорее экспериментом для чудаков и выпендрежников, чем частью жизни.

Но прямо сейчас он сидит в самом пафосном из всех заведений Бруклина и водит карандашом по салфетке, ожидая заказ. И человека, назначившего встречу именно в этом месте, в столь ранний час. Его беспокоила безопасность собственной шкуры? Или то, что если не выжмет из Магнуса денег, то сумеет бесплатно позавтракать? Похоже на него то и другое.

Напряжение все еще бурлит под кожей, Магнус никогда не был особенно терпелив, а необходимость ждать с давних пор выматывала больше прочего. Но выудить необходимые данные из швали в любом случае продуктивнее, чем бегать самому по городу. Так что он маленькими глотками пьет свой эспрессо, с отвращением глядя на излишне идеальные сконы, и терпит.

Мысли скатываются на Валентина и то, что же ему понадобилось от Айрис. Перескакивают на Рагнора. Смутное беспокойство за друга неприятно стискивает сердце в груди. Тот не ответил на письмо, в котором Магнус сообщал, что получил книгу. Как и на смс.

Магнус ловит себя на том, что хотел бы замутить вечеринку. Он тянется к телефону, пролистывает контакты лучших диджеев и го-го, из своих и из примитивных — комбинация выступлений неизменно добавляет перца. Он хочет развеяться, выбросить мысли из головы, раствориться в хлопотах организации, а затем в ритмах музыки, лучах цветного света и парах алкоголя. Он почти нажимает зеленую кнопку вызова над одним из номеров. Почти.

Насколько бы заманчивой ни была идея, как бы катастрофично он ни терял репутацию и деньги, закрыв клуб теперь уже почти на всю осень, создание подобного прецендента слишком опасно. Почти карт-бланш для любого, кто замыслит дурное.

Руфус плюхается на стул с размаху, его извечно сальные волосы зализаны на один бок и он, кажется, даже отряхнул куртку — огромное достижение. Магнус подавляет брезгливость и начинает разговор, раз уж тот явно не планирует его попривествовать.

— Здравствуй. — И в ответ лишь встречается с настороженным взглядом заплывших бегающих глаз, при первой возможности переключающихся на официанта.

Сделав и, что немаловажно, получив свой заказ, тот наконец начинает говорить, глядя куда-то в сторону.

— Я вот одного не могу понять, — он смачно сплевывает, и Магнус сдерживается, чтобы не поморщиться, — ты типа че, Верховный маг или хуй на постном масле?

— Прошу прощения? — придурок не распознает холодной ярости в голосе. Что ж, его проблема.

— Ты, говорят, прогнулся под местный Институт. Стал ихней подстилкой. И я вот соображаю: купили тебя или ты просто всегда был трусом?

Магнус прикрывает глаза и делает едва заметное движение рукой, со стороны кажется — просто жестикулирует в разговоре. Руфус держит лицо и даже не хрипит, но по его лицу видно, как он не рад внезапно сжавшей горло неразличимой глазом удавке.

— Послушай меня, дорогуша. Сейчас ты быстро и четко расскажешь мне то, что я хочу знать. И останешься жив. Я очень-очень не в настроении, и боюсь, тебе, мой мальчик, совсем не понравится, если я с превеликим удовольствием отвечу на твой собственный вопрос не словом, но делом. Смекаешь?

Бледнеющий на глазах, тот все же находит в себе силы осторожно моргнуть. Магнус улыбается и отпускает. Залпом опустошив его, Магнуса, стакан с водой, Руфус выпаливает:

— Знать не знаю, где ее носит. Но вот одно, уж поверь мне, совершенно точно, она б не бросила свой какой-то важный эксперимент. Недели две назад даже похвалялась, что все мы совсем скоро увидим. Хочешь отыскать ведьму, варлок Бейн, ищи ее детище.

Неожиданно для обоих Магнус поднимается на ноги. Бросает на столик две сотни, разворачивается, и, не прощаясь, уходит.

Лежащий во внутреннем кармане сюртука журнал в кожаном переплете жжет бок фантомным теплом.


	4. Прошлое и прошедшее

Слать огненное письмо настолько вышестоящему охотнику не входит в топ-десять наиболее разумных поступков Алека Лайтвуда, но действовать нужно быстро, так что он не видит другого выхода.

Вместо того, чтобы просто ждать ответа, сразу по завершении инструктажа, он, как и обещал, идет на прием к Катарине Лосс. Когда ее кабинет покидает семейная пара примитивных, та провожает их до двери и видит Алека. И тепло улыбается ему, приглашая внутрь.

Он отвечает на четкие вопросы о своем самочувствии, отчитывается о выполнении всех предписаний, о реакции организма на лекарства и количестве выпитой воды — это легко, привычно, очень похоже на его работу, и Алек сам не замечает, как расслабляется.

Ее движения уверенные и заботливые, и он ловит себя на редком ощущении доверия и покоя, даже не каменея под чужими прикосновениями. 

— Ты прекрасный врач, — вырывается у Алека помимо воли, но он правда имеет это в виду. Дело здесь не в природе ее магии, не в многовековом опыте. Просто она выглядит как человек, точно знающий, где его место.

— Не нужно лести, сумеречный охотник, — слова звучат сухо, но Алек видит улыбку в ее глазах. Он улыбается в ответ. На задворках памяти неприятно копошатся вдолбленные в подкорку знания. С детства их учат, что все нижнемирцы насквозь порочны. Алек смотрит на женщину в белом халате, ощупывающую его живот. Вспоминает Люциана Грэймарка. Думает… думает о Магнусе. Как же много вещей с этой вселенной до сих пор не так. Сумеречные охотники призваны защищать мир от тьмы. Но сколько же зла несут они сами?

— Я приготовила для тебя еще одно зелье. Трижды в день, во время еды, и между его приемом и тем первым должно проходить не менее часа. Это поможет организму скорее оправиться.

— Доктор Лосс, не стоило...

Она смотрит на него как на придурка.

— Ты мой пациент, Лайтвуд. Здесь я принимаю решения. А если тебя беспокоит цена, то будь уверен — сочтемся.

Деньги, которые Алек захватил с собой, жгут карман.

— На самом деле, у меня есть еще одна просьба...

Покидая больницу, Алек надеется, что у них однажды получится стать друзьями.

Оказавшись дома, Магнус наливает себе вина из личного бара — кого волнует, что в Нью-Йорке нет и одиннадцати утра, если где-то уже счастливый час? Он присаживается в кресло, вытягивает ноги, готовый написать Катарине — не желающий открывать документы в одиночестве, не чувствующий способности сформировать подходящий план без совета. Встряхивается. Давно ты стал такой размазней, а, Магнус?

Телефон все еще в руках. Он видит пропущенный звонок от Клариссы, но будь это важно, та набрала бы во второй раз, если не вломилась бы к нему лично, так что Магнус решает перезвонить позже. Палец сам собой замирает над контактом Алека. Если Магнус прав, если он и есть тот самый «ключевой эксперимент», то предупредить его — самое меньшее, что Магнус может прямо сейчас сделать. Но что, если он ошибается? Между тем, от одной только перспективы услышать голос по телу пробегает дрожь. Он вздыхает и решает ограничиться пока смс. Прежде в самом деле стоит ознакомиться с материалами папки, просчитать варианты. До вечера Александр наврядли покинет Институт, а под защитой стен, бережно усиленной Магнусом не так давно, тот будет в безопасности.

Он вынимает папку и отставляет в сторону бокал. Знакомое имя на обложке все еще поднимает внутри отголоски холодной злости. Колет печалью и смутным страхом. Магнус шарит рукой в пространстве, щелчком пальцев добывает эспрессо из ресторана, в котором недавно был. Вдыхает густой и острый аромат кофе.

Поднимает взгляд на потолок. Изящная, по конструкции напоминающая цветок люстра, неожиданно уместная среди балок и кирпичных стен, переливаясь прозрачными голубыми отсветами, преломляет свет льющегося из высоких окон солнца. Красота посреди грубости, утонченность, над грязью. Магнус поджимает губы. Ему есть ради чего делать то, что он делает.

Даже от беглого пролистывания страниц информации оказывается чуть больше, чем достаточно. Магнус выдыхает сквозь зубы и углубляется в чтение.

Вот, что он понимает: один сумеречный охотник решился создать идеального воина. Беспощадная природа и милостивые ангелы не удовлетворяли желаний его пытливого ума, а книги не содержали так необходимых знаний. И он, обуреваемый страхами и тщеславием, решился взять дело в свои собственные руки. И наградила его судьба сыном. И, щедрая в своем благоволении, оставила поблизости с другим младенцем. Взялся сумеречный охотник за дело, создавая из нефилимов нечто иное. Из бет — альфу и омегу, сам, бросая вызов установленным природой законам.

Этот журнал эксперимента не состоит лишь из данных, графиков и таблиц, хотя и их содержит в достатке. Он, немного засаленный от частого обращения, местами напоминает личный дневник одинокой и обозленной женщины. Магнус видит Айрис во всем: в дерганых строчках неровного острого почерка, в броских фразах и в редких неопрятных кляксах — та явно писала устаревшей ручкой, если не гусиным пером. Видит ее такой, как встретил когда-то в одном из злачных заведений Парижа: в уборчатом платье, безвкусно имитирующем последнюю моду, хорохорящейся, хваткой и злой, отчаянно набивающей себе цену мнимым возрастом и дешевыми побрякушками, даже там, где никто бы не стал ее покупать. Он не знает, была она сломана сложной ведьмовской жизнью или уродилась такой. И, пожалуй, не желает знать.

То, что он видит в строчках, еще не ведет к сути, но уже заставляет невесело усмехнуться. Все дороги когда-то вели путника в Рим. Все дурное в последние недели ведет его к Валентину Моргенштерну.

Магнус пролистывает несколько страниц, всматриваясь в убористые строчки. После исчезновения — смерти — Валентина, двадцать лет назад, сумеречные охотники постарались поступить так, как привыкли с любыми нелицеприятными элементами собственной истории: закрыть глаза и сделать вид, что этого просто не было. Только вот одна магичка, Айрис, совсем не хотела забывать. Она хотела отомстить. Магнус не может сделать четкого вывода, с какой целью она отправилась к пожарищу поместья Моргенштернов, но понимает, что она там нашла. Материалы исследований, книги, пищу для ума и злости, сохранившиеся в отведенном когда-то под лабораторию и уцелевшем подвале.

И на том, из чего Валентин мечтал создать непобедимую армию, Айрис решила выстроить возрождение собственной расы. Магнус моргает устало. Он, черт возьми, может понять ее боль, даже самое ее стремление. Но цена, которую та готова была заплатить, которую годами платила — выше его понимания. Он читает и думает, что ошибся, назвав записи дневником. То, что он видит, куда больше напоминает исповедь. Откровение человека, уверенного, что со словами придет и отпущение всех грехов, а все дальнейшее начнется с чистого листа. Высшее лицемерие.

Айрис вооружилась документами, углубилась в изучение теории, но довольно быстро перешла к практике. Она ставила эксперимент за экспериментом, задавала и меняла условия, искала недостающие компоненты. Магнус отчаянно пытался разобраться, чего конкретно та пыталась достичь, убивая со всей жестокостью одиноких омег, в лучшем случае, делая их «суррогатными матерями», перебирая молоденьких магов одного за одним... Имена, даты, впечатления — словно все они не живые люди, а лишь персонажи истории Стивена Кинга — размываются у Магнуса перед глазами. Он пробует перелистнуть страницу, но та не поддается, склеилась со следующей чем-то липким, и он осторожно цепляет ногтем между листами, боясь повредить бумагу.

На новой странице, неясный набросок, рисунок, значение которого он не может так сразу уловить. Под ним несколько строк и дата. Магнус читает их, а затем перечитывает еще раз. Айрис пришла к выводу, что основывая свой собственный эксперимент на наработках Валентина, совершила серьезный просчет. Ведь тот выбрал для работы изначально более совершенный, устойчивый материал — новорожденных нефилимов. Вывод напрашивался сам собой, для успеха ее затеи, выбранная омега тоже должна быть их крови. Оставалось найти такую, ведь вызвать доверие и уповать на глупость кого-то, всю жизнь проведшего в сумеречном мире, куда сложнее, чем получить наивного примитивного. Но у нее было время. Бессмертие как никогда играло на руку, хоть и не компенсировало недостатка терпения. И Айрис ждала, совершенствовала схемы и зелья, переборчиво вызывала демонов, тихо создавая свое новое поколение магов, пока на ее пороге наконец не оказался нефилим. 

И тогда эксперимент по созданию плодородной омеги-варлока действительно начался.

Магнус выпускает воздух сквозь зубы и прикрывает глаза, до побелевших костяшек сжимая в руках журнал.

И просыпается спустя четыре часа. Шея затекла, мобильный лежит на полу, экраном в ковер, а злосчастный журнал покоится у него на коленях.

Дьявол. У него нет на это времени. Магнус растирает ладонями лицо, щурится на полуденное солнце, льющееся в лофт через так и распахнутые с вечера окна, и поднимается на ноги. Проверяет время на телефоне, не доверяя внутренним ощущениям, но прошло в самом деле около четырех часов, а значит смена Катарины еще не закончилась, нет смысла пока ее беспокоить.

Он обдумывает свою правоту. И решает все же позвонить Алеку, ведь как бы ни хотел, не сумеет оградить его от этого дела, тот слишком давно и плотно внутри. Магнус прокручивает перстень на пальце, открывает список контактов и звонит. После короткого гудка его тут же перенаправляет на голосовую почту. Он сбрасывает звонок, с сомнением смотрит на телефон в руках, и слышит осторожный стук в дверь.

Алек ждет в условленном месте, прислонившись к дереву. Светлое здание с крупной и лаконичной вывеской на торце, прячется в тени небольшого парка. Алек редко оказывается в городе посреди дня, и когда руна невидимости отгорает на коже, решает просто понаблюдать. Он понимает, что примитивные улыбаются очень часто. Он никогда не видел столько беззаботных и улыбающихся людей. Даже в барах и на вечеринках, на которые выбирается по долгу службы или поддавшись на уговоры Иззи или Джейса, обитатели сумеречного мира, которым совсем не свойственна беззаботность.

Он погружается в мысли, чтобы прекратить накручивать себя, прогоняя в голове раз за разом то, что собирается сделать. И невольно думает: были бы его близкие счастливее, окажись за гранью жизни сумеречных охотников? Он не представляет себя самого без всего этого — без долга, ответственности, высшей цели. Но не может не думать, какой стала бы Изабель, кем был бы Джейс и где оказался бы Макс. Сам же он знает свое место. И прямо сейчас стоит на грани того, чтобы его потерять. 

Неясно, что пугает его сильнее: неизбежное наказание за ложь, или то, что жизнь его должна будет в лучшем случае превратиться в бытность нефилима-омеги. Он знает, он нарушил закон, скрепив себя, омегу, узами парабатай, но никогда не слышал, как карают подобных преступников. Но что произойдет с ним непременно, так это отстранение от оперативной работы. Омеги не предназначены для того, чтобы драться, их битвы остаются в защищенных стенах Аликанте, реже в командных центрах собственных Институтов. Впрочем, Алек не думает, что ему в такой степени повезет.

Доктор Лосс выпархивает из здания прямо в больничной одежде и быстрым уверенным шагом направляется в его сторону. Спохватившись, Алек деактивирует Невидимость. 

— У меня перерыв десять минут, так что давай, пожалуйста, к делу.

Алек кивает. Потом качает головой и все-таки говорит. 

— Мне нужен портал в Идрис. Как можно ближе к Аликанте.

Доктор Лосс выглядит по-настоящему вымотанной, и подозрительный взгляд на ее лице смотрится тем пронзительнее. Алек напуган и не способен доверять даже себе. Но внезапно понимает, что ему просто необходимо верить хоть кому-то.

— Я хочу доставить Чашу Смерти в хранилище Гарда.

Доктор Лосс хмурится, поводит плечом, ненавязчиво оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Следует поторопиться.

Спустя час после ухода Джейса, Магнус ловит себя на том, что проверяет телефон поминутно. Глупости, думает он. Какого черта?

От мыслей и бесконечного прокручивания вероятностей у него так тяжелеет голова, что начинает ныть шея. Хотя, скорее всего шея ноет от того, что он как полный кретин, которым и является, спал на кресле в гостинной. Можно было бы занять одну из гостевых спален, но это слишком глупо, в собственном-то доме быть гостем. Тем более, тут есть телевизор.

Впервые за долгие годы ему в самом деле не хватает этого взбалмошного кота. Своего собственного. Не тех, кого он с радостью подкармливает изо дня в день, а председателя Мяо — своевольного и способного язвительно мяукать манчкина, которого завел за добрых полвека до того, как кому-то пришло в голову дать целому виду котов имя народа из истории об Изумрудном Городе. Магнус порой задумывался, не был ли Председатель, его кот — Председатель Мяо — прародителем всей породы. Кем тот уж точно не был, так это обыкновенным котом. Взять хотя бы тот случай, когда он оказался на подоконнике Парижской квартиры Магнуса, стоило тому выйти из портала из Осаки, где он и оставил кота. Или тот факт, что Мяо был питомцем Магнуса, пусть и непостоянным, на протяжении нескольких столетий.

Так вот, именно этого серого комка шерсти ему сейчас и не хватает. К сожалению, тот не является неодушевленным предметом, и просто вытянуть его сквозь пространство у Магнуса не выйдет. Кот обиделся на него всерьез, после того как Магнус в последний раз сошелся с Камиллой, и появлялся изредка, почти не задерживаясь. Ну, разве что чтобы расстроить очередное подобие заводимых Магнусом отношений. Тем не менее, кот был тут как тут всякий раз, когда Магнус ощущал себя действительно паршиво. Настолько, что не могла помочь ни наспех организованная вечеринка, ни алкоголь, ни разговор с кем-то из старых друзей.

Он чувствует, что сейчас именно такой случай, но простого выхода не предвидится. Придется взять себя в руки.

То, насколько воодушевился Джейс после их короткого разговора и как быстро они состряпали план, не вводит Магнуса в заблуждение. Они сработались, что уже само по себе странно. И говорит только о том, в какой степени напряжения находятся оба. И как ненавидят бездействие. 

А ведь мальчик приходил и не чая получить что-то подобное. Он шел к магу за страшной правдой, уже уверенный, что если Магнус и выполнит его просьбу, то только подтвердит худший вариант из возможных. Считается, нижнемирцы — лишены душ и сердца их насквозь черствы. Но этот нефилим, этот сумеречный охотник попросту не имеет сердца.

_— Заклинание, чтобы отследить родство крови, есть. Конечно оно есть, с тех пор как люди начали придавать значение всем видам связей, с тех пор когда по крови определяли престолонаследие и решали признавать или нет бастардов. Но не думаю, что оно нам понадобится, ведь у меня, кажется, уже есть ответ на твой вопрос. Что он сказал тебе, Джейс?_

_Тот не смотрит на Магнуса, и явно решается — говорить или нет. Упрямо вздергивает подбородок, и, все еще глядя на город внизу, произносит:_

_— Он сказал, что он мой отец. Он... знал вещи, о которых я не говорил никому._

_— Я бы хотел сказать тебе, что он солгал, — Магнус поджимает губы, подбирая слова. — Но Валентин слишком осторожен, чтобы идти на прямой и откровенный обман, слишком искусен в интригах. Думаю, это правда. Он твой отец. В той же степени, в какой приходятся тебе родителями Роберт и Мариз Лайтвуд. Валентин Моргенштерн наверняка тот самый человек, что воспитывал тебя в детстве. Но я почти уверен, что вы не кровные родственники._

_Глаза Джейса вспыхивают, и Магнус протягивает ему журнал._

_— Прежде, чем ты прочтешь, позволь?_

_Магнус берет Джейса за руку, поворачивает ее ладонью вверх, и вызвав из пространства иглу, прокалывает его безымянный палец. Аккуратно собирает каплю крови в колбу, прежде, чем пояснить:_

_— Мы все равно проверим заклинанием, так будет надежнее. Но для него мне понадобится кровь Клариссы, Джослин или самого Валентина._

_Джейс коротко кивает, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в папку, вчитываясь в ее название. За все время манипуляций с его рукой, он даже не пошевелился. Магнус думает, что понимает его эмоции._

Магнус собирает со столика в гостиной приборы и чашки, намеренный вымыть их вручную. И переключается мыслями на получившийся план. Они сошлись на том, что не станут использовать Алека как наживку. И Магнусу очевидно то, почему его роль собирается выполнить Джейс, хотя он и не одобряет этого. Он сам бы использовал морок, но в отношении магички это слишком рискованно, да и к тому же, кто он, чтобы отказываться от прикрытия?

Магнус ищет изъяны в плане, и понимает, что главный из них — сам Александр. У него нет причин сомневаться во влиянии Джейса на своего парабатай, но он знает Алека. Действительно знает, и новая информация, его нечаянно раскрытый секрет совсем не меняют этого. Может быть даже наоборот. Алек упрям, и его стремление защищать близких выходит за все рамки разумного. Магнус может сколько угодно сомневаться в нынешнем статусе их отношений, но непоколебимая уверенность, что он сам до сих пор входит в число тех, кого Александр считает своей ответственностью, не уходит. В его стремлении уберечь Джейса сомнений нет и в помине. Как и в том, что всю эту ситуацию Алек взвалит себе на плечи и посчитает своей виной.

Поэтому Магнус снова проверяет телефон. Джейс, который, как и он, не сумел дозвониться до Алека, уже должен добраться до Института. Но и ему, очевидно, нужно время. Магнус подходит к зеркалу, чтобы увидеть там очередное изможденное лицо. Вряд ли Айрис окажется столь же измотана. Да и сомнительно, что Валентин вздумает дать им счастливую передышку на решение личных проблем. Так что Магнусу понадобятся все возможные силы.

Аликанте, словно застывший во времени, встречает его солнечным светом и странной ленной неспешностью. Выстроенные столетия назад домики, мощеные улицы, украшенные скверами и фонтанами. С момента основания, с тех пор как были возведены башни, этот город не знал страха или сражений. Окажись в нем посторонний, никогда бы не предположил, что строила его и населяет воинственная раса, жизнь которой основывается на том, чтобы оберегать мир от демонов и умирать, сражаясь.

Погруженный в мысли, Алек всматривается в прохожих и едва удерживается, чтобы не вздрогнуть от накрывающего контраста. Скрытое и неразличимое отличие — не заметишь, не зная, куда смотреть, — не становится от этого менее значимым и ощутимым. Люди, которых Алек видит вокруг, ближе всего к понятию безмятежности от сумеречных охотников. Но пусть Аликанте никогда и не знал прикосновения демонов, это не значит, что не знали его и люди внутри. Кругом — мозоли от оружия на ладонях и пальцах, шрамы от ран и шрамы рун, в расслабленных и задумчивых выражениях лиц, даже в улыбках — готовность собраться по первой команде. Алек идет по залитым полуденным светом улицам, казалось бы чужеродный в своем боевом облачении черной кожи, но в то же время уместный, и не может прекратить смотреть.

Здесь, окруженный красотой и покоем, он как никогда остро понимает желание избавить этот мир от демонов раз и навсегда, одним махом. Но даже так, для него самого стоит вопрос цены. И даже сейчас, то, к чему стремится Валентин Моргенштерн, нисколько не кажется соизмеримым.

Алек движется к центру города, и ноги сами несут его мимо Дома Омег. Небольшой коттедж розового кирпича, куда вхожи только омеги, расположен в непосредственной близости от Города Стекла. Ребенком, как и почти все дети Аликанте, он бегал украдкой посмотреть на таинственное здание, манящее, как и все закрытое и запретное, в надежде разглядеть, какие тайны скрыты внутри. Тогда он тоже искренне верил в детскую легенду, что дом этот больше внутри, чем снаружи, ведь как может быть таким маленьким важное учебное заведение для всех-всех омег? Альма матер или скорее даже рассадник навязанного прогресса, технологий, рожденных не святой магией Ангела, не в Цитадели, но умом и руками.

Только позже, взрослея, осознал, что более крупного здания и не нужно, так редко рождались сумеречные охотники нежного пола. Да и нежным пол звали лишь из дани очень древним традициям, вкладывая в слово совсем непривычный смысл, едва ли не оксюморон, каким был бы «нежный яд» или «нежная смерть». 

Омег сумеречных охотников ценят и уважают, но больше того — боятся. Считается, что воля Ангела для них несет особенное назначение, непривычное и слишком сложное для устаканенных Клейвом законов. Да и законы для омег особенные. У примитивных с этим дела обстоят куда проще. И Алек никогда не стремился стать одним из них, частью словно бы запретной и тайной касты. Но природа и время принимают свои собственные решения.

Есть что-то парадоксальное, в этом одновременном благоговении и привычке их сторониться. В отчужденности, смешанной с колоссальным влиянием. Ведь благодаря лишь пытливости присущей из всех нефилимов лишь омегам и редким бетам, которых принято считать трусами, едва ли не вся их работа и быт менялись годами до неузнаваемости, с темпами, не так уж сильно отставшими от мира примитивных. Чего стоили вечные обновления сканеров. Соглашения с нижнемирцами и медленно, но верно появлявшиеся поправки к самому Закону, в изучение которых сам Алек проваливался с головой. Виртуальные тренировочные залы, да даже маленький, но самый настоящий аэропорт на окраине Идриса, вблизи самого завода Бранвеллов. Алек чувствует диссонанс. Даже тревогу.

Алек прокручивает все это в своей голове и вдруг путается в эмоциях, раньше таких простых и однозначных.

От неспокойных мыслей его отвлекает красота Гарда. Величественная, чистая, обманчиво хрупкая. Он не частый гость здесь, и не каждый совет требует его присутствия, но каждый раз он позволяет себе восхититься гениальностью и простотой окружающей архитектуры. И только добравшись до Гарда, Алек наконец ощущает суету. Чувствует, что что-то действительно происходит, и возвращается в здесь и сейчас.

Тем не менее его впускают без лишних вопросов, стоит только сказать, что дело неотлогательной важности, напрямую из Нью-Йорка. 

И вот, он здесь, в полутемном и узком коридоре, ожидает у двери.

Алек сует руку в карман, касаясь мягкой ткани узорчатого шарфа. Он и забыл уже, что взял его с собой, но сейчас, ожидая приема у Консула, все его мысли, вместо важности дел, вместо собственной участи, как одна цепляются за Магнуса. Он совершил усилие, чтобы не думать о нем, и преуспел, но сейчас, охваченный волнением, мысленно возвращается к одному и тому же. Что бы ни произошло дальше, готов ли он представить собственную жизнь без Магнуса, в любом качестве? Не в любом. Алек, хоть раз в жизни, пусть даже единственный раз, хочет быть честным с собой. Пусть спонтанная и жестокая течка и застала его врасплох, сейчас он помнит каждую деталь происходившего невероятно четко. И понимает, что с затуманенным разумом или нет, он хочет этого — хочет Магнуса во всех возможных смыслах, и в одном, главном, всегда хотел. С самой первой встречи, когда увидел его и не сумел отвести взгляд. Он хочет, чтобы ответ на тот вопрос был правдой. Давно, в самых тайных и сладких мечтах, приходящих за запертой дверью спальни, он видел это именно так. И если когда-нибудь ему суждено принадлежать и обладать, взаимно и неразделимо, он и подумать не может, что это случится у него с кем-либо, кроме Магнуса.

Мысли о нем удивительным образом добавляют решимости и собранности. Алек пришел не на заклание. Он явился исполнить свой долг, выполнить важный для войны ход, но кроме того — обличить самого себя. Но не в обличении суть. Не то, чтобы его действия сейчас были залогом или взяткой, однако Алек вдруг понимает, что готов бороться. 

И стоит этой мысли коснуться его сознания, как массивная дубовая дверь кабинета Консула открывается для него. Оттуда выходит парень, смутно знакомый, как бывает если не видел кого-то с детства — он не на сто процентов уверен, но кажется это племянник Джии. Тот даже не здоровается, и Алек быстро выкидывает встречу из головы, когда из-за двери раздается голос:

— Лайтвуд? Войди.

Только сейчас вспомнив о скрытой в потайном кармане реликвии, Магнус первым делом направляется к сейфу. Он надежно прячет Белую книгу, запирает, перепроверяет щиты. К концу процедуры руки немного дрожат, но он не позволяет себе слишком сосредоточиться на этом однозначно дурном знаке. Ему просто нужно немного восстановиться, только и всего. Он шлет огненное письмо Рагнору, не особенно рассчитывая на ответ. Старый параноик так сильно залег на дно, что даже Магнусу с трудом удается нащупать отголосок его магии. Он надеется, что письмо хотя бы дойдет до адресата.

Он будет беспокоиться об этом позже. Сейчас у него есть не так много времени, и провести его он планирует с пользой. Заглядывает в кабинет и кладовую при нем, собирая все необходимые настои и амулеты. Главное, конечно, не перестараться с подзарядкой, но Магнус в конце концов не первый год на этом свете, так что отлично знает свой предел. Сейчас ему нужна лишь горячая ванна и заряд сил.

Забывшись, Магнус входит в спальню, и у него есть лишь доля секунды, чтобы пожалеть о настолько беспечном решении. Ароматы и ощущение присутствия накрывают его с головой, так сильно и остро, что на мгновение слабеют колени. Его комната, его постель, наполненная совершенно очевидно им самим, пахнет Алеком. Пахнет его желанием. Их запахи смешались здесь в непередаваемый коктейль, несравнимый с тем, что получился бы в случае связи, но все равно пьянящий и сладкий. Магнус приходит в себя на кровати, сжимая в кулаке простынь. Тело ломит от тяги и от тоски, но в сознание его возвращает ужас. Вторая потеря контроля за одни только сутки. Магнус тянется и магией распахивает окно, старается оттолкнуть от себя наваждение и затолкать поглубже неуместные и несвоевременные желания. Он, черт возьми, не животное, ведомое чистым инстинктом. И не стереотипный альфа, этим инстинктом оправдывающий отсутствие самоконтроля. Никогда таким не был.

Нахмурившись, он намеренно делает глубокий вдох. А за ним еще один. Если это повторится, если такой будет его реакция при встрече с Алеком, да пусть даже вполовину меньше — это недопустимо. Это не то, что нужно им обоим. Не то, чего хотел бы от себя он сам и совершенно не то, чего желает Алек. Если Магнус намерен сохранить его в своей жизни, он найдет способ справиться. Это всего лишь запах омеги, говорит он себе. Просто гормоны. Не имеет значения, как сильно или как давно ты хочешь именно этого парня. Да даже если бы он на самом деле хотел тебя в ответ, ты выше — вот такого. Сильнее этого.

Магнус никогда не стеснялся своих порывов и инстинктов, а те не заставляли его беспокоиться. Даже подростком не боялся своих желаний, пусть это зачастую заканчивалось для него плачевно. Не отвергал чувств. Не отталкивает он происходящее и сейчас. Просто дышит, привыкает, пробует не насытиться, но приучить себя. Конечно, у него недостаточно времени на вхождение и юношескую тренировку контроля, которая, очевидно, сейчас бы совсем не помешала. Но Магнус привык отвечать за себя и делать все, что от него зависит. Делает и сейчас.

Около получаса спустя он наконец ощущает достаточно сил, чтобы встать. Снова проверяет свой телефон и снова безрезультатно.

Бездумно наполняет ванну горячей водой, насыщает отварами и маслами. Кладет заряжающий амулет в изголовье, воскуривает благовония, сбрасывает одежду и опускается в обжигающее тепло с головой, ощущая, словно здесь и сейчас весь распадается на атомы и кварки, чувствуя, как немного бесконтрольной магии срывается с пальцев и даже искрит на груди.

Ему просто нужно восстановить силы. Только и всего.


	5. Действие и противодействие

Едва переступив порог кабинета, Алек легко настраивается на нужный лад.

Джия Пенхаллоу, невысокая и хрупкая на вид, выглядит значительно моложе своего возраста, благодаря различимому азиатскому происхождению. Это наверняка играет против нее в политической карьере. Но опыт и мудрость читаются во взгляде, а посмотрев ей в глаза невозможно не проникнуться уважением. В движениях заметна плавность, плотно переплетенная с выучкой серьезного бойца. Перед ним уверенный лидер и очевидный человек дела.

Он словно бы узнает эту женщину заново, принимая статус и все то время, что он не виделся с ней, хотя та и остается все равно знакомой и даже близкой. 

Заперев дверь, он почтительно склоняет голову и завершает приветствия простым:

— Поздравляю, Консул.

— Не думаю, что тут действительно есть повод для поздравлений, — слова звучат сухо, но за ними чувствуется грусть. — Мое назначение результат совсем не веселых событий. Но ты, Алек, проделал такой путь не для того, чтобы в разгар беспорядков выразить почтение или оценить положение дел у власти собственными глазами, не так ли?

Он и сам предпочел бы сразу перейти к делу, но прилежность и вбитые в голову традиции не позволяют моментально отбросить церемонии. Хотя, похоже, сама Консул совсем не против.

— Да, — он кивает и задает свой вопрос, — мы можем говорить здесь конфиденциально? Думаю, это важно.

Джия бросает короткий взгляд на дверь.

— Будь добр, нанеси запирающую руну, — это приказ.

Отнимая стило от дерева, Алек подавляет дрожь. Он оборачивается к Консулу, и та кивком предлагает присесть на жесткий стул для посетителей. Он беспрестанно ощущает на себе мягкий, но в то же время пронзительный оценивающий взгляд. У стула высокая изогнутая спинка, и она неприятно впивается в поясницу, заставляя против воли доверительно наклониться вперед.

— В силу сложившихся обстоятельств, — начинает Алек, — мы с Лидией, Лидией Бранвелл, временно исполняющей обязанности главы Нью-Йоркского Института…

— Я знаю, кто она. Я сама участвовала в назначении. Что вы с Лидией сделали?

— Мы, мы решили, что этому лучше находиться здесь, — отбросив наконец расшаркивания, Алек вынимает из-под полы Чашу Смерти. Льющийся из окна свет играет на грубых камнях инкрустации по ободку.

Джия коротко выдыхает, кивая.

— Хороший ход. Понять бы, почему до сих пор никто ее не передал, но учитывая вскрывшиеся обстоятельства, это даже к лучшему. Я бы оставила Чашу в хранилище Гарда, но там ее и станут искать. Пойдем-ка.

Она ничем не выказывает ни удивления, ни неодобрения его поступка. Просто действует по обстоятельствам, как и пристало сумеречному охотнику, и это импонирует. Алек решает все же рассказать больше, шагая вслед за ней в помещение, скрытое неприметной дверью в торце кабинета.

— Мы оставили в Институте копию, и кроме нас троих о том, где сейчас настоящая Чаша, не знает никто.

Потайная комната, а никак иначе Алек не решается ее назвать, разительно отличается от сухой и официальной обстановки кабинета. Все здесь оформлено в мягких и светлых тонах, окно занимает половину стены небольшого помещения, создавая иллюзию пространства, а с другой стороны расположился настоящий камин и два удобных кресла, в середине же нашлось место небольшому письменному столу. Алек впечатлен.

Джия кивает его словам.

— Хорошая работа. Из вас в самом деле получилась команда, — она замечает ошарашенность его взгляда, и решает пояснить: — Здесь никогда не было кабинета Малахи. И никакие традиции не заставили бы меня занять место этого скользкого типа. А в моем кабинете вторая комната была предназначена под архив. С камином. Понятия не имею, чья это была причуда, но в конце концов я ему благодарна.

Они убирают Чашу во вмонтированный в пол сейф, напоминающий ячейки в его родном Институте, и оба скрепляют запирающие руны личным касанием, пока Джия рассказывает. Она светло улыбается, направляясь к креслам, и у Алека не выходит не отозваться на эту улыбку.

— Раз уж ты здесь, могу я получить отчет о вечерней операции и текущем положении из первых рук?

Он чувствует, что для нее это ново, но сам оказывается в своей тарелке. И подробный рассказ помогает собраться с силами и для второй цели его визита.

Алек четко выдает информацию обо всем, облекая выходку Клэри с Джейсом в вид проработанного плана. Делает акцент на всех достигнутых результатах: Чаша Смерти осталась у них в руках, Джослин Фэйрчайлд доставлена в Институт, подвергнутые экспериментам нижнемирцы определены в лазарет, под присмотр Безмолвных Братьев, для лечения и выявления целей Валентина. Сбившись, вспоминает и о том, что этим утром были задержаны Пэнгборн с Блэквеллом. Джия слушает очень внимательно, постепенно приобретая удовлетворенный вид. Алек надеется, они на верном пути.

Странные хлопки. Один, другой, очередь. Магнус хмурится, ускоряя шаг, магия едва не искрит на пальцах, стоит ему добраться до подворотни. Что-то обжигает плечо непривычной, странной болью. И уже вернувшись, инстинктивно, за поворот, прижавшись к прохладной стене, Магнус понимает — выстрелы. Это выстрелы из огнестрельного оружия. Примитивные? Или кто-то еще, не гнушающийся тем, что попадается под руку?

Перед глазами некстати встает мальчик Эрондейл и расстрелянная им люстра. Неужели тогда рядом с ним стреляли, вот так, в непосредственной близости, последний раз. Когда это было? Нет, не то. Тогда никто не стрелял в него.

Мысли несутся быстро, лихорадочно, и Магнус распознает шок. Рука начинает неметь от потери крови, и он дергается, запаивает рану вместе с пулей внутри. Что бы там ни было, у него нет на это времени.

Он чувствует, словно бы отстраненно, — застывшая маска сосредоточенности обращается оскалом. Мышцы горят огнем. Все инстинкты выходят на крайнюю степень чувствительности. Магнус бросается из подворотни, прикрывшись непроницаемым энергетическим щитом.

Картина, к которой он пробирается через шквальный огонь, завораживает и отвлекает, но Магнусу хватает собранности, чтобы отметить ее лишь краем глаза. Александр — Джейс, так и не сбросивший личину, которая совсем им не помогла, — ловко вертясь на месте, берет на себя сразу троих противников. Его движения не безупречны, сказывается непривычный рост, и прикрытие совсем не помешает. Магнус быстро распознает, что с парнями не так: простейшее заклинание подчинения разума, к тому же небрежно слепленное, опутывает их головы серебристой сетью. Черная магия в собственной уродливой незамутненности.

Он торопится, ведь последнее, что им нужно, это спешное появление здесь полиции примитивных. А оно неизбежно, с учетом стрельбы в городе посреди дня. Так что Магнус как может быстро и аккуратно не растворяет полностью чужую магию, но ослабляет ее едва ли не чистым потоком своей. Не отвлекаясь от боя, Джейс выкрикивает:

— Направо, — и уходит в изящный прыжок.

Прежде чем свернуть, продолжая погоню, Магнус на миг замирает, оборачивается, и в два мощных пасса расстилает над подворотней дождь. Это ухудшит видимость и ускорит растворение поверхностных чар, обрывая подпитку хозяйки. Магнус уверен — Джейсу будет вполне достаточно преимуществ. И только после этого ныряет в узкий проход между жилых зданий.

В кармане у него — телефон Алека, так кстати оставленный им в своей комнате перед отправлением в Идрис. Они так и не узнали, что за поручение дала ему Лидия, но Магнус рад, что тот настолько далеко. Где-то, где всяко безопаснее.

Айрис хорошо скрывается, он не смог бы различить след, решив воспользоваться магическим поиском. Но как прекрасно, что у него есть кое-что получше: нюх и инстинкты хищника безошибочно ведут к жертве, слои ее чар разве что не смердят. Та не решилась воспользоваться порталом, надеясь спрятаться в лабиринте трущоб, не рассчитав, насколько ее осторожность сыграет Магнусу на руку.

По телу разливается предвкушение.

Он почти у цели.

То, что чувствует Алек прямо сейчас, легко назвать смятением. Он был готов ко многому на этой встрече, но... Не к тому, что получает сейчас.

— Ты знаешь, мальчик, как должность советника Института была утверждена официально? 

— Эта позиция существовала с момента основания Институтов...

Джия усмехается, и это грустная улыбка. 

— Так нас учат, да. Так учат вас. Есть свое преимущество в том, как коротка жизнь большинства сумеречных охотников: историю можно переписывать нужным образом сколько угодно раз и почти никогда свидетели истинных событий не живут достаточно долго, чтобы опровергнуть или подтвердить факты.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

— На самом деле это даже не важно. Значение имеет только то, готов ли ты занять подобную должность.

Алек немеет. 

Он ждал осуждения и справедливого наказания. Сняв амулет и одновременно произнося свое короткое стыдное признание, он готов был бороться, готов был спорить. Но Джия, не Консул, совсем нет, Джия, знающая его с пеленок, лишь задумчиво всмотрелась в его лицо и попросила рассказать всю историю. И выслушала его, не перебивая, даже приняв скомканную версию его ошибки и начала его исцеления, как и то, что он дал сообществу магов фору в самостоятельном решении вопроса. 

И стоит ему закончить, вот каким оказывается ее первый вопрос. Предлагает лучшую из возможных на его взгляд позиций для омеги к Конклаве. И в первую очередь не понимает — почему? И какая у его ответа может быть цена.

— Конечно, есть ряд условий и требований, но я не сомневаюсь, что ты справишься с ними и будешь соответствовать. И не откажешься получить необходимые знания в Доме Омег. Но самое главное, Алек. Ты должен быть связан узами. Я хочу и вижу тебя на такой должности. Если быть честной, то я давно подозревала, только не могла уловить, как же тебе удается… Но речь не об этом. Речь о том, есть ли у тебя пара. 

Алек не вздрагивает, не отводит взгляд, но молчит так напряженно, что она решает продолжить. Неверно расценив его реакцию.

— Здесь все консервативно, ведь есть законы природы, которые даже являясь частью мира, полного магии, мы не смогли бы отрицать. Омега должен быть стабилен и скреплен узами. Ему нужна семья и стремление защитить ее на собственной территории. Так и только так получается хороший советник. Я не спрашиваю тебя о романтическом увлечении, Александр Лайтвуд. Мне нужно знать, готов ли ты выбрать альфу. Или сможешь ли быть готов в ближайшее время.

Чувство, словно на грудную клетку уронили каменную плиту, сковывает Алека по рукам и ногам. Он не… У него нет ответа на этот вопрос. Потому что его желания, то, к чему он расположен всем сердцем, находится по другую сторону приличий и долга. Невозможный выбор. Но разве выбор может быть невозможным, разве недостаточно того, что он есть? Алек ощущает боль. Алека омывает отчаянием. Но он знает, что выберет. Что выбирал всегда и будет выбирать впредь.

— Но что если... Что если мой альфа не нефилим? — слова, слетающие с языка словно ему не принадлежат. И в то же время исходят от самого настоящего Александра Лайтвуда. «Мы Лайтвуды. Мы разбиваем носы и принимаем последствия», — эхом звенит в голове.

Магнус намеренно встает к ней в полоборота, и принимает едва ли не растерянную позу, всем своим видом выражая разочарование. И чувствует, когда уловка срабатывает, волна напряжения немного сходит на нет, а значит самое время захлопнуть ловушку.

Вместо магической сети в Айрис летит кошкина колыбель — простой, но надежный артефакт, чувствительный только к пользователям черной магии, но зато спеленывающий их намертво. Ее маскировка лопается с влажным хлопком, как огромный мыльный пузырь, и Магнус оказывается лицом к лицу с полыхающим озлобленным взглядом. Он знает, там, под просторной юбкой, яростно бьется о ноги покрытый вздыбленной шерстью хвост.

Встречая холодную, мрачную улыбку, Айрис натурально шипит. Но выплевывает совсем не те слова, какие он ожидал услышать:

— Что ты сделал с ним, Магнус Бейн? Думаешь, позиция Верховного мага позволяет тебе присваивать? Он мой. Я создала его.

И, одновременно, совсем не те слова, что ей стоило бы говорить. Огненная сеть срывается с рук прежде, чем он успевает даже вспомнить заклинание.

И тогда Айрис кричит.

В воцарившейся тишине Консул Пенхаллоу словно дает Алеку время обдумать собственные слова, никак не отвечая на них. Она наполняет себе бокал разогретым вином со специями из неприметного термоса. Жестом предлагает присоединиться и пожимает плечами, когда он только отрицательно качает головой. И, сделав пару глотков, наконец прерывает молчание.

— Омега не ошибается с выбором, Алек, — ее голос словно укутывает, омывает открытой простотой и теплом. — Никто не станет это оспаривать, да и сумеречные охотники давно не в том положении, чтобы пренебрегать здоровым продолжением рода.

Алек опускает взгляд в пол, чувствуя как каждое сомнение, каждая негативная мысль о самом себе поднимается на поверхность. Даже сейчас, даже в таких условиях, он подвел... Мысль обрывает теплая рука на его щеке.

— Ты в порядке?

Он тут же вспоминает, где находится и с кем разговаривает, вытягивается по стойке смирно.

— Да, мэм.

— Хорошо. Говори, Алек.

— Мой, мой альфа бесплоден, — собственный голос гремит в ушах у Алека на последнем слове. Он даже опускает то, что у него на самом то деле нет альфы, что Магнус может... не захотеть. Мог потерять интерес. Алек сглатывает. Консул Пенхаллоу была добра к нему. Но у доброты лидера всегда есть предел. 

Однако, когда он поднимает на нее глаза, то не видит ни разочарования, ни презрения. Но что-то все же меняется. Она смотрит пронизывающим до костей взглядом, от материнской заботы и сочувствия не осталось и следа. Консул отходит к своему столу и усаживается в массивное кресло. Снимает с шеи маленький ключ — Алек всем сердцем чувствует, что наблюдает что-то не предназначенное для чужих глаз. Для глаз рядового нефилима. 

— Ты верен Клэйву, сумеречный охотник? — Алек кивает не задумываясь, и она продолжает: — Ни слова из того, что я скажу дальше, не должно покинуть этот кабинет. 

Из потайного ящика стола, открытого тем самым ключом, она извлекает пухлую папку и какое-то время листает, словно забыв о его присутствии. И, когда он уже готов к тому, что сейчас ему покажут какие-то документы, захлопывает ее, до побелевших пальцев сжимая корешок.

— Что ты знаешь о Терезе Грей, Александр Лайтвуд?

Алек хмурится. У него замечательная память, но это имя не вызывает совершенно никаких ассоциаций. Он отрицательно качает головой. Кажется, это правильный ответ, потому что Консул одобрительно улыбается. Алек не может с точностью сказать, не померещилась ли ему легкая грусть в ее глазах.

— Верно. Как тебе известно, омеги не часто рождаются среди сумеречных охотников, чего не скажешь об альфах. Уилл Эрондейл — сумеречный охотник из Лондонского Института, больше столетия назад, как и ты, скрепил себя руной парабатай с другим охотником. А несколько лет спустя его природа дала о себе знать. Что не слишком хорошо сказалось на ослабленном здоровье его парабатай.

Глаза Алека расширяются в ужасе, и он шумно сглатывает. Неужели он подверг Джейса такой опасности? Консул кивает, словно понимает его немой вопрос.

— Насколько я знаю, Джейс Вейланд в отличном здравии и является одним из лучших воинов Клэйва. Как-то поздно для увещеваний на этот счет с моей стороны, не находишь? Мы поговорим об этом после, Алек. 

Она приподнимает брови, и он снова способен только кивнуть, словно вовсе проглотил язык. За историей, за интонацией, напоминающей рассказываемую ребенку сказку, он чувствует, кроется нечто большее.

Джия проводит пальцами по корешку папки и опять смотрит на Алека изучающе. Затем, словно приняв для себя окончательное решение, с папкой в руках встает из-за стола и снова подходит к двум креслам у камина. В нем не разведен огонь, что не странно для теплой ранней осени в Идрисе. Консул присаживается, и Алек старается не думать, насколько сбивают подобные метания. Будто сегодня у них не один разговор, занимающий едва ли пятнадцать минут. Будто Консул делает все, лишь бы избежать неприятной для нее темы. Что выглядит тем более настораживающее, учитывая как начиналась беседа. 

А потом она начинает рассказывать. Алек принимает бокал с подогретым вином, от которого раньше отказался. Ведь с каждым новым словом чувствует себя примитивным, узнавшим вдруг о сумеречном мире и пытающимся представить невообразимое. История увлекательна, пугающа и, пусть и не пестрит особенными подробностями, он вынужден признать, что Джия Пенхаллоу замечательный рассказчик. А еще, что все насмешки Магнуса над культурой сумеречных охотников были уместны. О каких устоях может идти речь,среди тех, кто предпочитает скрывать так много в своей истории, нежели учиться на собственных ошибках? 

Но Консул не преподает урок, она рассказывает историю любви. Не самую простую и не слишком красивую, но настолько живую, что не остается и шанса усомниться, что это было на самом деле.

— Тереза Грей маг, она жива и сейчас. И по всем известным нам правилам, она не может иметь детей. Но, тем не менее, она подарила своему мужу-альфе двоих детей.   
Алек моргает, догадавшись, что история подошла к концу. И только теперь понимая, о чем на самом деле она была. 

— Это…

Джия прищелкивает ногтем по папке. 

— Нет, это не единичный случай, Алек. Хотя он и не означает, что у тебя выйдет так же. Да и я ведь даже не спросила, хочешь ли ты заводить детей. Это в любом случае только твой выбор. Я просто хотела бы, чтобы ты понимал, что твои причины… не являются препятствием. Так или иначе, ты узнал бы это, как узнаешь многое другое на обучении в Доме. Предназначение омеги в нашем обществе не только в том, чтобы хранить очаг в простом смысле, речь и об очаге разума, об источниках знаний. Безмолвные Братья оберегают прошлое. Мы же — на страже настоящего. Но прямо сейчас не время для обучения. Я лишь хотела дать тебе пищу для ума.

Алек кивает. Ему кажется, он и правда понимает ее. Но все же остается вопрос, на который он так и не получил ответа.

— А что насчет наказания? Я ведь…

Консул поднимает руку, обрывая на полуслове.

— О каком наказании идет речь для сумеречного охотника, в юном возрасте, едва принеся священную клятву парабатай, обнаружившего свою природу и оказавшегося изолированным от любой омеги-нефилима, способной направить и помочь?

Алек не идиот. Он знает, что она верно расслышала все, что он говорил. А значит, это и есть вердикт. Он снова осторожно кивает.

В ответ Джия улыбается, и мгновенно ее улыбка становится лукавой.

— Я не ошибусь, если предположу, что Магнус Бейн, Верховный маг Бруклина, который в последнее время столь активно и бескорыстно помогает Нью-Йоркскому Институту, и есть твой альфа? 

Алеку даже не приходится имитировать кашель — вино услужливо идет не в то горло.

В третий раз за сутки Магнус возвращается домой с ощущением, что подобрался к пределу своих возможностей, и это начинает порядком надоедать.

Он не хочет больше думать об Айрис Роуз, хотя в ближайшие дни к вопросу и придется вернуться. Она была передана Клейву, и очевидно будет наказана по всей строгости, но суд, с тех пор как на подобные дела у сумеречных охотников вообще распространяются суды, потребует его присутствия.

Сейчас он пытается выкинуть из головы схватку, пусть адреналин и все еще только сходит на нет. Она попыталась манипулировать ребенком, милой маленькой Медзи, которую они с Ли обнаружили незадолго до назначенного с ведьмой рандеву, верно рассудив, что та не поведет ребенка с собой в возможную ловушку. И эта попытка давить на жалость и сострадание, то, что Айрис до сих пор уверена — она достойна этого самого сострадания, заставляет кровь стынуть в жилах.

И не менее остро сверкает в памяти броская реплика: она создала Александра. Магнус знает, Катарина успела это заметить — его организм боролся, не успело произойти ничего в действительности непоправимого. Но от слов, от смысла, который мог бы за ними стоять, Магнус испытывает почти бесконтрольный гнев до сих пор.

И что беспокоит его по-настоящему — сила собственной реакции. И совсем не только эмоциональной.

Это дело не настолько исключительное, с альфами такое происходит время от времени и даже у примитивных лечится медикаментозно. Пусть и без возможности полного излечения, но они могут оставаться полноценными членами общества.

Две шагающих рука об руку болезни: синдром эмоциональной деградации и синдром интеллектуальной деградации, чума двадцать первого века. Они существовали и раньше, но сейчас прогрессировали. Из-за резкого спада рождаемости омег после войн двадцатого века, альфам сложно найти не то что омегу, с которой можно было бы стать парой, пусть и временно, но даже ту, с которой он мог бы находиться рядом или заботиться. Инстинкты сходят с ума.

И альфы, вовремя не научившиеся держать их в узде и не нашедшие действенного инструмента сублимации: подходящей зоны влияния или ответственности, — попросту слетают с катушек.

Но Магнус веками был в порядке. Являться альфой-варлоком, а значит совершенно бесперспективным для любой омеги, никогда не было просто. Но он находил способы, с годами получалось все лучше и лучше. Он справлялся. Он, черт возьми, справляется.

И никаких признаков деградации у него тоже нет, ни в одном из видов. Он искал.

— Магнус, — напряженный голос Катарины вырывает его из раздумий, и, проследив ее взгляд, он резко гасит вспыхнувшие на кончиках пальцев искры.

— У меня нет синдрома деградации, Кат? — подобный диагноз в сочетании с бессмертной жизнью — отвратительная перспектива.

— Нет, дорогой, — она берет его за руку.

Между ними не заведено просто прикасаться друг к другу, маги, за редким исключением эмпатов, не самые большие фанаты тактильности. Но сейчас рука Катарины в его собственной ощущается важной и нужной.

И это пугает намного сильнее остального.

— Поставь, пожалуйста, стол.

Стол левитирует. За последние сутки это одна из наиболее невинных вещей, которые он делал совершенно неосознанно.

Его магия выплескивается словно от избытка энергии, вырывается бесконтрольно стоит ему забыться, и это одна из причин, почему он решил позвать Катарину. Он чувствует, как истощается. Одно дело единичный срыв на альфа-инстинктах. Но это уже куда больше. Он категорически не в порядке и понятия не имеет, чем это может быть вызвано. Магнус пробует сосредоточиться: похоже, у Катарины есть ответ и он готов его выслушать, каким бы неприятным тот ни был.

Покончив с конспирацией, он собирается вернуться в Институт через официальный портал. Джия не провожает его, уже окунувшись в навалившиеся обязанности, от которых позволила себе отвлечься для встречи с ним. Особенно в подготовку скорейшего суда над Малахи и его сторонниками, самой трудоемкой частью которой оказывается убедить Безмолвных Братьев доставить Меч Истины в Гард. Те неохотно покидают Город Костей, и тем более не настроены подвергать опасности реликвию, а Джия непреклонна — суд и допрос должны быть публичными, иначе не выполнят самой главной функции. Алек думает о политике, обо всем этом, но прощальные слова Консула так и звучат в голове, пока он следует в знакомом направлении по почти пустым коридорам.

_— Я не стану давить на тебя или поторапливать, но просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что такой выбор у тебя есть. Подумай над моими словами. Сейчас все так, как есть. Но настанет момент, и появится очередной Моргенштерн. Подумай, понадобится ли Советник Институту тогда._

Она расценивает его сомнения совершенно неверно, но Алек не хотел бы ее разубеждать. Есть вещи, с которыми он предпочитает разобраться исключительно сам. И в свою очередь. Обстановка сейчас слишком напряженная и опасная, Алек не может вот так сразу переключиться на свою личную жизнь, куда бы ни вели обстоятельства. На самом деле, сегодня не опаснее, чем вчера: жизнь сумеречного охотника — это безусловная готовность к внезапной и болезненной смерти, и он опасается совсем не этого. Подвергать Магнуса опасности еще больше, втягивать его глубже — вот что недопустимо.

— Эй, Лайтвуд, — неожиданный оклик звучит едва ли не оскорбленно, таким тоном, словно Алек как минимум наступил обладателю голоса на ногу.

Он оглядывается по сторонам, но коридор пуст.

— Да Лайтвуд же! Или, молодой человек, это не ваша фамилия?

Алек хмурится. Судя по всему, с ним разговаривает фреска — Разиель с Мечом и Чашей, зависший над озером Лин. Инстинктивно он тянется к кинжалу в набедренной кобуре.

— О, будешь атаковать краски?

Фреска не просто разговаривает с ним, но еще и насмехается? О таком побочном эффекте доктор Лосс не предупреждала. Тем не менее, Алек подходит ближе. И наконец различаются почти прозрачные очертания человека, скрывающегося, кажется, в стене.

— Покажись.

— Ты выглядишь не слишком-то дружелюбно, так что, спасибо, откажусь. 

— Назови себя?

— Хм. Это, пожалуй, допустимо. Мое имя Рагнор Фелл. Но я здесь не ради знакомства. Будь добр, мальчик. Подойди ближе.

Алек делает осторожный шаг вперед.

— Что ты видишь перед собой?

— Ангела и Орудия Смерти.

— Допустим. А сколько орудий ты видишь?

— К чему это?

— Твое дело, отвечать или нет. — Пусть Алек и не видит своего собеседника, но уверен, что тот небрежно пожимает плечами. Впрочем, что он теряет, ответив на вопрос?

— Меч и Чашу.

— Уверен? Неужели все ваши изображения так небрежны? 

— Никто не знает, как выглядит Зеркало! — не то, чтобы у Алека было время на игры.

— Нетерпеливость. Как типично для Лайтвудов. На картине есть чаша — из чаш пьют. На ней есть меч — им разят. Но что делает зеркало?

Раздражение Алека набирает обороты, но вместе с ним он чувствует и любопытство. Он ведь всегда был хорош в разгадывании загадок.

— Зеркало отражает, — произносит он.

— Как жаль, что на этой фреске нет совсем ничего, где ты мог бы увидеть собственное отражение. Не так ли?

С тихим хлопком силуэт человека сливается со стеной, а Алек понимает, что их разговор окончен. Мгновение спустя, вспомнив, куда же он вообще-то шел, Алек вдруг понимает и кое-что еще. Тихий смешок отражается от каменных стен коридоров Гарда гулким неуместным эхом.

Может быть, Катарина права. Магнус, конечно, не верит ни в какое предназначение со стороны высших сил: он достаточно много знает об ангелах и о демонах, чтобы прекрасно осознавать, какие они мудаки и до какой степени им плевать на смертных. Или бессмертных. Но вцелом ее слова имеют смысл. То, что могут существовать люди, идеально подходящие друг другу — имеет смысл даже исходя из теории вероятности.

Только вот это не отменяет нескольких простых фактов. Подходят они друг другу или нет, все мыслящие существа обременены свободой воли. И Алек оттолкнул Магнуса. Теперь уже дважды. И еще Алек, судя по множеству таких очевидных теперь фактов, любит Джейса. Давно и бесповоротно.

Так что предположение о том, что рядом появился возможно единственный подходящий ему омега, вместо всех чувств отдается ноющей болью в груди.

Вероятно, подобный расклад и есть именно то, чего заслуживает кто-то вроде Магнуса Бейна.

_— Магнус. Остановись. Просто остановись, хорошо? Ты не решишь всех проблем нижнего мира одним махом. Более того, ты не сможешь по-настоящему сбежать от того, что творится вот тут. Ты не железный. И не должен быть железным, слышишь? Ты самый человечный маг старше двухсот, которого я знаю. Так что остановись. Выдохни._

Более реалистичной ему кажется ее же версия о том, что он просто, сам того не заметив, установил окрепший с годами минимальный уровень связи. Заземлился на Александре, как не делал этого слишком давно, и стоило тому, по мнению инстинктов, откликнуться, оказавшись омегой, как все полетело в тартарары. И вместо безопасного выхода гормонов, Магнус получил взрыв. Это ничего. Это обязательно пройдет.

Пусть Катарина была права во многом. Она часто бывает права.

Только это ничего не меняет.

Стоит Катарине выйти за дверь, он вытаскивает телефон.

— Магнус!

— Булочка, не звени. Как мама?


	6. Неминуемое поражение

Все так увлечены воскрешением Джослин Фрэй, что ускользнуть незамеченным не составляет труда. Магнус уходит не попрощавшись, но не похоже, чтобы кто-то собирался оплачивать его сегодняшние услуги, так что он воспринимает дурной тон в качестве погашения счета. У него осталось не так много сил, чтобы расходовать их на телепортацию, а денег на такси — достаточно.

В Нью-Йорке особая культура такси, не похожая ни на один другой город, и, пожалуй, только здесь таксисты задерживаются на своей работе благодаря уровню эмпатии, куда большему, чем у барменов. Когда он практически упал на заднее сиденье, не заботясь об изяществе позы, и коротко назвал адрес, таксист посмотрел ему в глаза через зеркало заднего вида и с молчаливым кивком надавил на газ. Магнус знает: его глаза сейчас светятся изнутри и зрачки стали вертикальными, но в Большом Яблоке много лет всем плевать, как ты выглядишь. Особенно тем, кто рассчитывает на приличные чаевые. Они едут не слишком быстро, и плавно сменяющийся знакомый пейзаж за окном — то, что нужно сейчас, как и тишина вывернутого к нолю приемника. 

Магнус дышит ровно и глубоко. Ловит собственное отражение в окне боковой двери, и невольно вздрагивает, увидев взгляд. Радуется, что удалось уйти так тихо. Ему нужно побыть одному.

Ему нельзя оставаться одному.

Когда водитель получает свои деньги и уезжает, формально желая хорошего вечера, Магнус еще какое-то время стоит у подъезда, позволяя вечернему воздуху остудить голову. Он дьявольски устал. 

Уже дома он несколько секунд размышляет: смешать коктейль или ограничиться чистым виски, останавливаясь на последнем. Пить в одиночестве просто смешно, возможно, стоит заново завести хотя бы кота — маленького, пушистого и со сволочным характером. Магнус смеется глухо, и комната поглощает звук. Можно позвонить Рафаэлю, но он бы не стал на месте вампира пить в подобный момент. 

Иррационально, Магнус чувствует, что подвел его. Черт, если бы он только знал, что эти неадекватные дети додумаются выпустить Камиллу! В том, что сумеют, можно было не сомневаться. Если бы прикусил язык, а не бросил предположение, что что-то из Белой Книги поможет разбудить Джослин. Или допустил мысль, что Кларисса и верный Шерман ринутся искать хоть кого-то «достаточно древнего и жадного», чтобы узнать местонахождение тома. Решат, будто их лучший вариант Камилла Белкур! Как будто Рагнор мог доверить хоть что-то, тем более настолько важное, — ей. 

Они бегут к Магнусу по поводу любой мелочи, облажавшись, но никогда не просят совета. Конечно, кто он такой и что значит его опыт в разрезе юношеского максимализма?

Так и не сделав глоток, он подходит к окну и снова окидывает ночной город взглядом. Он почти забыл простую истину, выведенную у каждого, кто живет слишком долго, сеткой невидимых шрамов: можно запереть прошлое глубоко в себя, но обязательно наступит момент, когда оно постучит изнутри. Магнус прислушивается к тяжелым, замедленным ударам собственного сердца, и звук кажется излишне зловещим.

«Любовь, — голос Камиллы звучит в голове так, словно она и сейчас стоит всего в паре шагов. — Даже если ты найдешь ее — не узнаешь».

Магнус сжимает виски, не ощущая боли и даже самого давления. Жесткого падения на пол он уже не чувствует. Обмороки никогда не были привычной частью жизни Магнуса Бейна.

Алек выходит из портала в Нью-Йорке и направляется прямиком в кабинет главы Института. Чтобы обнаружить Лидию лежащей на полу без сознания.

Сориентироваться в ситуации до смешного легко: пока Алек проверяет ее, слава Ангелу, легко нащупывающийся пульс, и зовет на помощь, он успевает заметить оставленную открытой ячейку сейфа. Капкан захлопнулся. Осталось только узнать, кто же в него попался.

По дороге в командный центр, Алек успевает уяснить несколько вещей. Первое: Джослин Фэйрчайлд пришла в сознание, успела до злых слез напугать собственную дочь и в довольно агрессивной манере намерена оказать помощь в поимке собственного мужа. Второе: из Пэнгборна и Блэквелла не удалось вытянуть никакой существенной информации, кроме вывода о том, что прямо сейчас число уверенных сторонников Валентина оставляет желать лучшего. Или как раз является лучшим, если смотреть с их стороны доски. Третье: Железные Сестры отделались от Изабель абстрактными и туманными ответами, намекающими уж скорее на то, что им известно о природе Орудий Смерти не больше прочих. И четвертое: исходившее от Джейса ощущение тоски и боли сменилось за это время коктейлем из злой решимости и покоя.

Предателем оказывается Ходж. Алек беспокойно косится на брата, но тот лишь пристально всматривается в видеозапись и качает головой — я справлюсь.

Джослин у них за спинами презрительно хмыкает. Он знаком с ней меньше получаса, но думает, что когда считал Клэри невыносимой и раздражающей, просто не знал, с кем сравнивать.

— Валентин Моргенштерн не идиот. Идиот не зашел бы так далеко, как он.

Алек встречается с ней взглядом и понимает: не стоило этого делать. Глаза Джослин полыхают страстной, непримиримой ненавистью. Но Алек видит, там, в глубине, за слоями злости и боли — что-то еще. Что-то слишком похожее на не менее страстное восхищение. «Омега никогда не ошибается с выбором», слова Джии эхом отдаются в голове. Он не знает точно, каким был их брак, не знает всей истории. Но отчего-то уверен — там, на шее, немного сзади, под копной медно-рыжих волос, кожа хранит круглый след, имеющий мало и одновременно так много общего с ложной руной фанатиков — настоящую метку Валентина.

Он трет пальцем костяшки, нервный жест, неясно у кого подхваченный. Одергивает себя.

У Алека нет сомнений в том, что Джослин на их стороне. Это не очередная уловка — даже интуиция молчит, а она никогда не подводила в таких вещах. Но смутное беспокойство не отпускает. Пазл не сходится, и нестыковка отдается зудом в затылке. Даже для него сама мысль о предательстве своего альфы кажется невыносимой и в корне неправильной, и дело тут не только в инстинктах, но и в самом механизме выбора. Дело, в конце концов, в любви. Несовпадения политических идеалов слишком мало для того, чтобы упрямая омега вроде Джослин отвергла собственную пару. А значит — им известно не все. И еще никогда недостаток информации не оборачивался чем-то хорошим, а тайны не вели к добру.

Тем не менее, он не задает вопрос. Не место и не время, решает Алек. Вместо этого он уточняет: 

— О чем ты?

Джослин смотрит в ответ прямо ему в глаза цепким, оценивающим взглядом.

— Если Ходж решил действовать сейчас, значит дело в том, что я пришла в себя. У них есть причины для спешки, — она как бы невзначай осматривается по сторонам.

Алек предлагает продолжить разговор в кабинете.

Рука Джейса в его руке горячая, сухая, надежная. Алек привыкает к тому, что все теперь ощущается немного иначе, острее и четче. Словно спала дымка, которую он не замечал, ведь она всегда была с ним. И даже собственные чувства кажутся как никогда ясными.

Они пробуют найти Ходжа по вещам, которые тот даже не стал собирать в спешке, но поиск безрезультатный. Почти.

— Он в Идрисе, — озвучивает Джейс общую мысль, и Алек кивает.

Он намеренно не выдавал заранее предположений Джослин, знал, как обманчивы могут быть стремления и предпосылки. Но Ходж в Идрисе, а значит, ее слова все больше становятся похожими на правду.

— Джейс, — он окликает брата, не уверенный еще, о чем хочет спросить, но тот качает головой.

— Все будет в порядке, Алек. Сказал бы, что и не с таким справлялись, но не имею привычки врать парабатай, — Алек было дергается от намека, но Джейс берет его за руку. — Слушай, я не понимаю сейчас всего. Но я пойму, ты же знаешь. Мы выберемся из этой передряги, спасем мир, и все будет хорошо.

Алек кивает. Когда он уже поворачивается, чтобы закрыть за собой дверь в комнату Джейса, тот говорит:

— И у вас с Магнусом тоже все будет хорошо.

Звучит как благословение, Алек почти тушуется, с губ срывается удивленный смешок. Но больше это звучит как напоминание о том, о чем Алек изо всех сил старается сейчас не думать.

Быстро преодолев коридоры Института, слишком целеустремленный, чтобы кто-то решился остановить с вопросами, Алек оказывается в оранжерее. И обнаруживает там Клэри. 

Здесь, среди цветов, света, пахучего влажного воздуха, он сам мягко говоря нечастый гость, но сейчас как раз те пара месяцев в году, когда он может войти в оранжерею. Алек прекрасно знает, что все это нужно для изготовления эликсиров и не задумывалось, как место релаксации, но едва ли не каждый обитатель их Института рано или поздно оказывается тут, чтобы подумать. Сам Алек предпочитает крышу, библиотеку и полигон. 

Касаясь маленькой ладонью широкого листа спатифиллума, Клэри выглядит тут на удивление уместно. Алек подходит ближе, но прежде, чем он успевает дать знать о своем присутствии, та говорит:

— Когда мы с Саймоном были детьми, мы вечно играли в Звездные войны. Это...

— Я знаю, — мягко перебивает Алек, все еще шокированный странным приливом гордости.

— А? Да. И я всегда была Люком, а из Саймона не получался Хан, так что ему доставался или Чуи, или вообще Лея... Но я постоянно выбирала Люка. И мне никогда не отрубали руку, я всегда, всегда побеждала Дарт Вейдера, — голос ее немного срывается, и Алек чувствует, что она уже подошла к главному. — Быть Люком Скайвокером в реальности оказалось совсем не весело.

Алек не успевает заметить, как это происходит. Такой обычный, естественный для него жест. Он сжимает Клэри в объятиях, пока ту душат рыдания, и молчит. Иззи всегда помогало. Клэри мельче его сестры, и Алеку немного кажется, что он может раздавить ее кости. Он сам делает вдох, и если бы не знал лучше, сказал бы — от нее пахнет солнцем. Рыдания постепенно стихают, но он не размыкает объятий, ждет, пока она отстранится сама.

И думает о том, что она не заслужила такого. Никто из них не заслужил. И эту вчерашнюю примитивную девочку он тоже должен защитить.

— Я должна пойти с вами. 

Это похоже на вопрос больше всего, что он когда-либо от нее слышал.

События закручиваются спиралью и ускоряются, и Алек начинает ощущать это как бесконечный бег, чувствовать себя белкой в колесе. Мчащейся все быстрее и быстрее. Ошпаривает мыслью: но что, если я могу не успеть?

Сестра все еще кажется задумчивой после посещения Цитадели. Он вылавливает ее в оружейной, с излишней тщательностью затачивающей кинжал. Видит это: она с огромным удовольствием сейчас обсудила бы предстоящую операцию или свела разговор на тему его личной жизни. И пусть он в какой-то мере искал ее именно ради последнего, она — все еще его младшая сестренка.

— Как прошло?

— Ты же получил отчет.

— Из. Как прошло?

Изабель дергает обнаженным плечом, надетый на ней топ привычно слишком откровенен. Закусывает губу.

— У меня есть потенциал. Но… я должна усмирить свою сущность, прежде чем явлюсь к ним снова.

Алек хмурится.

— Что это значит? — осторожно спрашивает он, и чувствует, как сестру наконец срывает.

— Я бы подошла им, у меня есть все необходимые способности, осталась самая малость — стать немножечко менее альфой, — она кривит губы, и каждое произнесенное слово сочится ядом. — Почему все не могло быть проще, Алек? Почему. Чертов мир. Чертовы сущности, которые решают за нас. 

Он тянется и осторожно отнимает из ее рук кинжал, которым она едва не ранит собственную ладонь. Изабель позволяет, просто продолжая говорить.

— Я не просила об этом. Никогда не просила. Почему я не могла стать омегой? Или хотя бы бетой? Почему… Кому все это нужно, Алек? Зачем. У каждого из нас есть ум и воля, тогда зачем вот это все? Разве я хотела силу, инстинкты? Мы все можем быть прекрасными воинами и без этого, посмотри только на Джейса! Ладно примитивные, может им просто скучно жить. Но мы и так…

Алек успевает приблизиться, взять ее за руки, прежде, чем сестру начнет колотить от слез. 

— Прости, — мягко выдыхает она. — Прости меня. Тебе сейчас...

Алек качает головой отрицательно. Сжимает в ладонях ее запястья.

— Эй. Я знаю, что моя сестра порвет кого угодно. И не пытайся разубедить. Все в порядке. Ты справишься. А я… я буду рядом, понятно?

— И самое время поговорить о гиперопеке, — улыбается она, сквозь едва успевшие навернуться слезы. 

Алек драматично закатывает глаза. Они все еще стоят близко, и его окутывает теплым, уютным запахом дома. Семьи. Изабель протягивает руку, касается темного камня в его амулете, поднимая глаза в немом вопросе. И у Алека нет даже порыва отстраниться или отобрать.

— Знаешь, — вдруг добавляет она. — Может мне это и не нужно. Вот это все. Что-то я не слышала, чтобы при приеме на завод Бранвеллов точно также давили предрассудки.

Это неожиданно. И рисково. Алек лучше кого бы то ни было знает, что не смотря ни на что, Изабель, как и он сам, как и все Лайтвуды, печется о репутации семьи. Но если таким окажется ее взвешенный выбор, он в буквальном смысле будет на ее стороне. Сейчас же, Алек должен позаботиться о ней. Должен отвлечь. Тем более, самое время. Когда, если не теперь?

— Изабель, как... как завоевать кого-то?

— О-о-о, мой большой брат вырос! — он видит, как нервное напряжение иссякает, и искры разгораются в ее живых темных глазах.

— Э, ладно. Ничего. Забудь, что я спросил.

Он делает вид, что разворачивается на выход, но иногда совершенно не к месту забывает, что его маленькая сестренка — сумеречный охотник. И умеет двигаться с соответствующей скоростью, когда этого захочет. Иззи хватает его за рукав.

— Рассказывай!

— Нечего рассказывать, — упирается Алек. — Я спрашиваю — теоретически.

Сестра, естественно, ему не верит, сверлит пристальным взглядом. Но вдруг идет на попятный, плечи ее расслабляются, а улыбка из торжествующей превращается в мягкую.

— Как насчет... напрямик? Вечные разговоры о том, чтобы быть собой, дорогой брат, совсем не преувеличены. Если конечно твоя цель состоит в чем-то большем, чем одна горячая ночь, — она даже не утруждает себя вопросом о том, в чем конкретно его цель. — Тем более, любые не присущие тебе вещи станут выглядеть неестественно и отпугнут кого угодно. Пригласи его на свидание. Подари что-нибудь.

Алек обдумывает эту мысль. Он любит делать подарки, любит находить что-то, подходящее его близким. Пожалуй, это была едва ли не единственная вещь, на которую он тратился не задумываясь, если выдавалась возможность. Даже Магнусу. Та оммамори не была чем-то исключительным, но Алека захватили цвета, изящность и иллюзия магии, которую вкладывали в нее примитивные. Кажется, Магнус был рад подарку. Но это совсем не то же самое, что дарить подарок, выражающий его намерения и чувства. С таким Алеку было легче, чем со словами, но не намного.

Ему стоит объяснить Иззи. Потому что он должен не только завоевать Мануса, ему есть за что попросить прощения. А в извинениях Алек хуже некуда. Но вместо всего этого он говорит:

— Но что если... я хотел бы завоевать альфу? Разве нет каких-то правил? 

Изабель смеется так заразительно, что Алек не может не улыбнуться, хотя и не понимает, где тут повод для смеха.

— Ох, Алек, — говорит она наконец отсмеявшись. — Где ты набрался этих стереотипов? Я знала, что ты облазил в библиотеке не только документальную секцию! — она легко уклоняется от шутливой оплеухи, все еще улыбаясь. — Нет никаких дурацких правил. Всем нужно внимание. Всем нравятся подарки. Не будь идиотом.

Алек задерживает взгляд на ее лице, впитывает ободряющую улыбку.

— Спасибо, — кивает он.

Изабель немного ошарашенно пожимает плечами, но дело в том, что дальше он должен придумать сам.

Они проговаривают детали плана, до брифинга Алек предпочитает выяснить мнение каждого, хотя все и продумано уже кажется до мелочей. Ее диспозиция — организация кольца у самого озера Лин, требует особенной осторожности. Но Алек не успевает и рта раскрыть, когда Изабель выпаливает так, что слова словно отскакивают от зубов:

— Максимальная скрытность и осторожность, группы по трое, руны беззвучия и невидимости, связь только через энергетические рации, не создающие фонового шума. И, как я понимаю, ты хочешь добавить, чтобы я внимательно присмотрела за Джослин?

Алек кивает. Он так гордится ей в этот момент.

— Она должна быть в основной группе и ты с ней. Но не только присматривай. Думаю, у них еще сохранилась связь.

Иззи прищуривается:

— Логично. И вполне возможно. А в таком случае она почувствует его раньше, чем кто угодно что-то увидит. И, прежде, чем ты сказал, чтобы я берегла себя, большой брат, это же запасной план. Просто не позволяй Валентину зайти так далеко. Но если что-то пойдет не так — мы его встретим.

— Эй, это моя работа, прикрывать тебя, — она смеется в ответ и это именно то, чего Алек добивался. 

Но кое-что, не связанное с успехом операции, все еще его гложет. Когда Изабель откладывает кинжал и берется за меч, а он разворачивается уйти, она произносит:

— Не думаю, что у тебя что-то может не получиться. Это природа, Алек. Я и не сомневалась, что вы окажетесь вместе, — он судорожно хватается за амулет на шее и одновременно пытается различить затаенную горечь в словах сестры. Та смотрит прямо и улыбается только чуть-чуть преувеличенно радостно: — Хватит самоедства, большой брат. А то не ровен час в самом деле съешь.

— Я не...

— Разиэль, Алек. Я думала у тебя прошел этот этап. Самоуничижение, в котором ты купался, что бы мы с Джейсом ни делали! Да ты, ты даже одеваться стал лучше. Поверить не могу, что даю положительную оценку твоему вкусу, но — посмотри на себя! Никаких дырявых свитеров и заношенных маек больше года. Что изменилось? Что неожиданно снова стало хуже?

Алек хочет ответить, но не находится со словами. Она опускает голову, крепит кинжал на бедро, берет другой.

То, о чем думает Алек, покидая оружейную: разве он не знает, что изменилось в нем много раньше?

Алек сидит на полу, кот играет с подушечками его пальцев, кусает щекотно.

— Эй, — тихо говорит Алек, понижает голос. — Эй.

Проводит большим пальцем по короткой шерсти между ушей, чешет под шеей, и кот настойчиво льнет к прикосновению, тарахтит — грудной звук, больше похожий на зарождающийся рык. И внимательно смотрит совершенно зелеными глазами с вертикальным зрачком.

На самом деле Алек прячется в своей комнате. Отговорившись срочным делом, информацией, которую нужно было прямо сейчас, пока готовится операция, перепроверить, и вот уже десять минут играет с котом за запертой дверью спальни. Ему просто нужна минутка, чтобы собраться. Всего минутка и он будет способен на что угодно.

Алек вынимает из кармана смятый уже золотистый шарф. Тот пахнет выделанной кожей, как и его доспех. Не стоило брать с собой. Разглаживает складки одной рукой, вторая все еще в распоряжении у кота. Алеку страшно. Алеку просто пиздец как страшно.

Джослин, к его удивлению, излагая свои предположения, попыталась давить феромонами. Ничего критичного, только стремление успокоить и расположить к себе, но Алек и не думал, что может быть еще и так. Прищурившись и не перебивая, он снял с шеи амулет, сжал в кулаке. С непривычки в горле моментально встал ком, от того насколько проще, легче было даже дышать, окруженным собственными флюидами. Чувство, как после долгой тренировки с завязанной за спиной рукой — освобождаешь ее и не можешь поверить, насколько комфортным может быть привычный баланс. Джослин вскинула взгляд, едва не сбиваясь с мысли, и, к своему удивлению, он обнаружил в ее глазах не шок, но принятие и уважение. Она словно бы согласилась с ним считаться с этой самой секунды — не то, на что он рассчитывал, но намного больше. Разговор дал зачатки плана, который казался не слишком сложным в реализации и почти что верным. Она знала в самом деле многое. Но главное — как Валентин мыслит.

Алек еще пару раз гладит кота вдоль поджарой спины, зарывается ногтями в мягкий живот, треплет за ухом на прощание и пружинисто поднимается на ноги. Нужно проверить поданные указания, сверить часы с Консулом и подготовиться самому. Они ставят на этот бой слишком много. А вся операция построена на домыслах Джослин и догадке самого Алека. Безумно хлипкий фундамент и еще более слабый план отступления. Не справившись, они могут потерять все. Но если у них получится — победят в войне еще до ее начала. Алек и сам считает, что стоит попробовать.

Дураком он будет, не используй все преимущества. Алек снова, как тогда в кабинете снимает амулет, кладет. Черный, с каким-то внутренним свечением камень холодным стуком ложится на стол. Алек раздумывает секунду, сгребает обратно, но не надевает — сжимает в кулаке, прежде, чем положить в карман.

Он делает шаг за шагом, но крутом — туман. Думает, вот сейчас, немного еще, за этим вот поворотом, это ведь поворот, верно. Но не наступает ни вот, ни сейчас, ни поворота. Он шагает в молочном и непроглядном клубящмеся мареве и не наступает ничего. Он очень устал идти и не слышать даже звука собственных шагов. Уши словно забиты ватой. Как и рот. Как нос.

Он, осененный внезапным осознанием, замирает на месте. Что если это как лабиринт или как парадокс? Чтобы дойти туда, куда не ведут дороги — остановись.

Он недвижим. Марево — молочная и густая взвесь. Ноги звенят, чугунные. Не видно ни зги. Где-то, в самом уголке глаза, на краю зрения, ему видятся всполохи. В равной степени — взрыв, свет софита, петарда. Но стоит повернуть голову, и марево неизменно. 

Он ждет.

И, тысячи лет спустя, марево сменяется ослепительным светом.


	7. Нечаянная победа

Когда Алек приходит в себя, лазарет освещен желтоватым светом ламп, за окном — ночь, а значит прошло не меньше пары часов. Но удивляет его не это. На жестком стуле возле кушетки, сидит человек, которого он совершенно не ожидал здесь увидеть.

Доктор Катарина Лосс улыбается тепло и насмешливо. 

— Еще немного и я решу, что ты мне не рад. Я твой лечащий врач, нефилим, не стоит так удивляться.

Она уходит довольно скоро, оставив на прикроватной тумбе несколько подписанных флаконов. Алек должен бы разозлиться, что та пометила его маячком, отслеживающим физическое состояние, не сказав и слова, но поразмыслив не находит в себе иных эмоций кроме благодарности. Да и спроси она, разве бы он не отказался? Кроме того, Алек жалеет, что не видел лица Раджа, а судя по описанию, это именно он и был, которому пришлось впустить в лазарет магичку, сославшуюся на то, что Алек отправил ей вызов, до того как потерять сознание. Он бы и после этого выгнал нижнемирку за порог, нет никаких сомнений, но вовремя вмешавшиеся Джейс и Изабель спасли положение.

Представляя сцену, Алек бездумно улыбается и по привычке тянется сжать амулет, осознавая жест, только когда ладонь смыкается около пустоты. Он вздрагивает и делает пару вдохов, чтобы успокоиться. Это... это было его собственным решением, а с последствиями придется встретиться вон за той дверью.

Он находит свежую одежду, аккуратной стопкой сложенную в изножье — спасибо Иззи. 

Осторожно складывает ампулы в карманы, проверяя, запомнил ли порядок приема верно. С осуждающей улыбкой доктор Лосс сказала, что курс лечения приходится поменять, ведь в кои-то веки, безрассудство сумеречных охотников сыграло им на руку. Ранения и кровопотеря сработали по той же схеме, что намеренное кровопускание, и это очистило Алека лучше, чем могло бы более размеренное поэтапное лечение. Он думает: что нас не убивает, делает нас сильнее, так ведь? Досадливо морщится — пусть раны и залечились, а парочка новых шрамов никогда не была для него проблемой, скованность в мышцах и ноющая боль, он по опыту знает, будут преследовать еще не один час.

Доктор Лосс не задавала вопросов о главном, и Алек пришел к выводу, что она уже успела все разузнать. Радует, ведь он пока совсем не настроен говорить об этом хоть с кем-то. Они справились. А Алек едва не оказался слабым звеном, чудом продержавшись в сознании, пока было нужно.

В коридоре пусто и освещение на пониженном уровне. Похоже все, кто не ушел на миссии, отправились после слишком длинного дня спать. В завершение до сих пор не верится и самому Алеку, который был там, видел своими глазами. До суда над Валентином напряжение так никого и не отпустит. Но даже так, даже с планом, который полетел в Эдом, с первых же минут реализации, даже не без потерь... они справились. Алеку хочется почувствовать вкус победы.

Добравшись до своей комнаты, он первым делом находит телефон и пишет Магнусу смс. Простое «как ты?» отправлено раньше, чем он мог бы себя остановить. Ему нужно знать, что Магнус в порядке, только и всего. Может быть — дать понять, что в порядке и он. Если это имеет значение.

Он сыплет корм, меняет лоток, хотя самого кота нигде и не видно, привычное дело.

Вода в душе — обжигающе холодная.

Алек набирает немного в рот, чтобы смыть вкус железа и пепла. Все, что случилось у озера Лин, словно держит свой отпечаток на коже, как бы старательно он не тер. Алек перекрывает кран, встряхивает головой, добавляя брызг на бледно-серый кафель. Быстро уснуть не получится.

Растирая волосы жестким полотенцем, он проверяет телефон и на удачу делает вызов. Ничего.

Уже в комнате берет из комода свежую футболку и пару привычных черных брюк. Кот обнаруживается спящим в полке с носками. Решение приходит само собой.

— Так, все. Ты идешь со мной.

Тот смотрит на него с вялым любопытством и, кажется, даже немного с вызовом. А Алеку становится неловко. На самом деле он не хочет отдавать кота. Даже в качестве подарка, а может и тем более в качестве подарка. Ведь это, в конце концов, — его кот. Но Алек понимает, насколько эгоистично звучит. Он не может обеспечить крохотному существу даже базового ухода — не может обещать себе, что каждый день окажется дома, чтобы его покормить, почистить лоток, уделить внимание, или найдет кого-то, кто сделает это за него. А Магнус... в крайнем случае у того наверняка есть какое-нибудь заклинание для первых двух пунктов. И обычно он проводит большую часть дня все-таки находясь дома. К тому же, как он ни раз говорил Алеку, — где бы не развлекался, спать предпочитает в собственной постели.

Он почему-то уверен, что Магнус не откажется приютить животное. В крайнем случае найдет ему дом...

Проходит без малого полчаса и Алек успевает навести в комнате такой порядок, что даже Джейс не нашел бы к чему придраться. Возможно не стоит паниковать, но Алек ничего не может с собой поделать. Магнус не отвечает на смс. Потом — Магнус не отвечает на звонки. И к моменту, когда сумерки благополучно сменяются глубокой ночью, а Магнус все еще не выходит на связь, Алек решается. Пусть лучше он выставит себя в глупом свете, пусть прервет вечеринку или что угодно, пусть Магнус даже наорет на него и вытолкает взашей. Но Алек увидит его живым. И в порядке. В конце концов у них тут на минуточку едва закончилось второе пришествие Валентина, в три дэ и со спецэффектами. Алек имеет право волноваться.

Дороги до Бруклина он не замечает вовсе. Вот только спускался по ступенькам Института, с уютно свернувшимся пушистым комком за пазухой, а вот уже и здание дома Магнуса. Алек задирает голову, челка лезет в глаза. Окна у Магнуса не горят. Его нет или, может, спит? Эту мысль Алек думает уже поднимаясь по лестнице.

На самом пороге, у двери, он замирает. Тяжело садится на пол, мышцы ноют от бега и от недавней схватки. Закрывает глаза и изо всех сил надавливает на веки, вжимает в череп глазные яблоки. «Что я здесь делаю?» Сердце гулко стучит в груди.

Алек проверяет телефон — ни ответа на смс, ни пропущенных вызовов.

И тут же, как по заказу, оповещение по системе сумеречных охотников: из сбежавших из Гарда под шумок всей операции с Валентином заключенных, непойманными остались пятеро. Им пришлось сделать вид, что слишком увлечены поспешным судом над Малахи и его последствиями, что в самом деле не следят за передачей Меча Душ Безмолвным Братьям. Но Джослин была права, обращая внимание на ум бывшего мужа — пусть они и вынудили его отправиться за вторым орудием в нужное им время, тот превратил их собственную предосторожность в отвлекающий маневр.

Алек проматывает список и обнаруживает среди имен Айрис Роуз. Он тут же пружинисто поднимается на ноги.

Времени выяснить все подробности не было, но совершенно очевидно, что раз та была заключенной, то не обошлось без участия Магнуса. И никто не гарантирует, что первым делом ведьма не отправилась мстить.

Дверь легко поддается — не заперта, и Алек едва не спотыкается о порог. Как давно сбежали заключенные? Он входит, не решаясь окликнуть, осматривается по сторонам. Стягивает куртку, чтобы облегчить доступ к оружию, и кот, о котором он успел забыть, мягко приземляется на пол, недовольно встряхивается. И по штанине забирается на Алека, как на дерево, останавливаясь на плече, хвостом задевает шею, пока тот продолжает напряженно осматривать лофт, готовый к любой опасности.

Магнус неподвижно лежит на полу в гостинной. Едва не спотыкаясь, Алек бросается вперед и падает на колени. Пульс есть. Но какого демона здесь произошло?

Алек активирует руну видения и на всякий случай чертит скорость. Но в лофте не ощущается опасности или постороннего присутствия. Он делает глубокий вдох, что-то среднее между предосторожностью и тренировкой. Запах Магнуса не сбивает, но ощущается правильно и уместно, помогает взять себя в руки и сосредоточиться. Алек осторожно ведет головой, ловит отголоски: карамельный и свежий аромат Джейса, морской — Катарины, смутно знакомый цветочный запах женщины-омеги и чистый — ребенка. Все припорошено привкусом грозы, как всегда пахнет магия, и скомкано — следам не меньше пары часов, в этом Алек уверен.

Он выдыхает, пытаясь решить, запереть для начала дверь или переложить Магнуса на диван с холодного пола. Перед выбором его ставит только неожиданный страх прикоснуться. Страх, рожденный из непривычной и острой силы желания.

Что-то касается шеи и тут же пропадает.

Магнус... Магнус не может пошевелиться. На мгновение это пугает, но легко успокоиться, зацепившись за привычную реальность. Он дома, в безопасности, и охватившее его ощущение — не заклятие, не что-то непоправимое, но всего лишь слабость. Твердый пол давит на лопатки, нога подогнулась под неудобным углом и затекла, но — Магнус дома. Магнус будет в порядке.

Он втягивает окружающие запахи полной грудью, и чувство покоя разливается по телу теплой волной.

Мяо тычется мохнатым лбом, холодным носом ему в лодыжку, настойчиво упирается маленькими лапками в голень. Он пытается оттолкнуть, дернуть ногой в ответ, но все еще толком не ощущает конечностей. Глаза болят, и смутным воспоминанием возвращается видение и ослепительный свет в котором Магнус болтался неясное количество времени.

А потом он открывает глаза. Губы сами собой складываются в улыбку, но склонившийся над ним Александр выглядит не на шутку обеспокоенным.

— Магнус, ты в порядке? — выдыхает он, разрывая затянувшееся молчание.

— Мм. Я пьян?

— Не думаю.

— Тогда скорее всего нет, — пошевелиться пока не удается в полной мере, но он уже может немного повернуть голову. — Председатель, эти ботинки стоят две тысячи баксов, и сомневаюсь, что в твоих силах мне их возместить. — Кот не выглядит пристыженным, но все-таки прекращает жевать обувь, озаботившись чем-то более интересным в направлении гостевых спален, и Магнус снова переводит взгляд на Алека. — Дорогой, скажи мне, что я по крайней мере вырубился в неотразимо сексуальной позе?

— Ты в неотразимо сексуальной позе, — послушно повторяет Алек, и Магнуса вырывается смешок.

— Если ты не поверишь, пыльца фей не сработает.

Уголок губ Алека дергается в улыбке, и он закатывает глаза.

— У великолепного Магнуса Бейна обнаружились проблемы с самооценкой?

— Рад, что ты по крайней мере считаешь меня великолепным. Поможешь подняться?

Алек протягивает руку, и Магнусу как раз хватает сил, чтобы за нее ухватиться.

Алек улыбается как идиот. Он бросает взгляд на настенные часы, которых раньше здесь не было, когда те понемногу пересекают отметку в три утра, косит глазом на недовольно ворчащего Магнуса. Во всей этой ситуации мало хорошего, но когда альфа не смотрит — Алек продолжает улыбаться.

Магнус раздражен его гиперопекой, может быть даже зол, но он отступает в сторону дивана в гостиной, и Алек засчитывает себе очко. И идет к кухонному острову, потому что у Магнуса «просто магическое истощение», а это они уже проходили. Магнус не входит, пока он ставит чайник, пока выставляет на стол чашки и засыпает в заварник листья. Пока проливает те кипятком, а затем заново заливает горячей водой. Пока дает им настояться и находит в шкафчике чипсы с паприкой и беконом, которые Магнус считает совершенно отвратительными, но хранит специально для него.

Возвращаясь в комнату, Алек едва не сталкивается с ним в повороте.

— Ты обещал присесть.

— Я и присел, — Магнус закатывает глаза, возмущенно взмахивая рукой, но тут же разворачивается, — а тебя долго не было.

Алек даже не удостаивает его ответом.

Они пьют чай в тишине, и он чувствует как по грамму стирается непринужденность, уступая место невысказанному. В попытке сбить ощущение, Алек выпаливает:

— Я могу как-то помочь? — красноречиво указывает на состояние Магнуса: слегка дрожащие руки, нездоровую бледность и темные круги под глазами, — и видит, что тот уже готов снова от него отмахнуться, добавляет: — Пожалуйста, Магнус. Я знаю, что ты мог бы взять у меня силу.

Алек осторожно протягивает руку ладонью вверх и замирает на середине движения, совсем не рассчитывая столкнуться с ошарашенным и едва ли не злым взглядом.

— Думаешь, разделить с чернокнижником силу, то же самое, что одолжить соли соседу, а охотник? — едко спрашивает он в ответ, но тут же, мгновенно, словно весь потухает после внезапной вспышки и даже отводит глаза. Навалившаяся усталость становится только еще более очевидной. — Небо, Алек. Когда ты научишься хоть немного заботиться о себе? Ты не вполне здоров. Ты хоть представляешь, что могло бы с тобой случиться, сделай ты подобное предложение кому угодно более беспринципному.

Алек вглядывается в него, пытаясь понять, действительно ли тот говорит всерьез. В полумраке комнаты блики от зажженных ламп высвечивают лицо Магнуса, делая каждую черту острее и ярче. И Алек смотрит: на слегка растрепанные волосы, на тени ресниц, падающие на щеки, на тонкие пересохшие губы, на изящные пальцы с так и не исправленным маникюром, на широкий разворот плеч и стройные ноги в узких брюках — на каждую черту, знакомую настолько, что все они кажутся вытравленными на сетчатке, — и Магнус кажется ему обжигающе, до боли красивым. Он делает еще один глоток чая, прежде чем со всей возможной серьезностью ответить:

— Ты не кто угодно.

Магнус делает глубокий, медленный вдох, не разрывая зрительного контакта.

Несколько часов в отключке не принесли того отдыха, что могло бы то же время во сне, и Магнус все еще погружен в бурю противоречивых подростковых инстинктов и вымотан, как если бы не спал двое суток, что, строго говоря, почти является правдой.

Он смакует приготовленный Алеком чай и пытается понять, как они здесь оказались. Не в буквальном смысле, но все сомнения прошедшего дня, да и редкие вспышки неуверенной надежды подкидывали ему совершенно другое развитие событий. Алек выглядит лучше, чем Магнус ожидал. Впрочем, на вкус Магнуса тот всегда выглядит прекрасно и притягательно, особенно с тех пор как поддался хоть какому-то его влиянию в выборе одежды и по части уверенности в себе, но… Мысли путаются и Магнус едва заметно морщится.

— Как проходит лечение?

— В ногу с передовой медициной. Кровопускание очень помогло.

Магнус приподнимает бровь, и Алек не выдерживает, улыбается одними глазами, бездумно потирает предплечье. Магнус чувствует, что тут только доля шутки, но даже не сканируя его магией, может сказать, что прогресс сильнее, чем предполагала Кат. И, принюхиваться это однозначно плохая идея.

Бок колет, и он откидывается на подушки дивана, сосредоточиваясь на обстановке. Хах, а ведь это тот самый диван, обивка которого едва не была испорчена безвозвратно кровью Люка. Они уже делали это. И Магнус сможет вовремя остановиться, тем более, если быть честным с собой, к Алеку невыносимо хочется прикоснуться. В конце концов, он всего лишь человек. В некотором роде.

Магнус окидывает его внимательным смешливым взглядом. И решительно протягивает руку.

Прикосновение поначалу выходит невинным и даже трепетным, пока Алек не сжимает его ладонь в своей, выжидающе глядя в глаза. Магнус тянет со всей осторожностью. Сила наполняет его, восстанавливает его, искрясь под кожей пузырьками шампанского, окутывает сцепленные руки мягким едва-заметным свечением.

— Это… иначе?

— Так и есть. Я возьму немного, не вызывая у нас обоих лишнего стресса, ведь мы никуда не спешим.

Интимность самого обмена энергией лишь усугубляется тем, как Магнусу нравится это — просто держаться с Алеком за руки. Но просто насладиться удается совсем не долго. Алек хмурится, словно бы собираясь с мыслями, и нарушает молчание.

— Магнус, мне так жаль.

— Послушай. Тебе не следует благодарить меня или напротив винить. Ты был немного не в себе, это случается. А до этого... До этого ты совершенно четко дал понять, что не заинтересован в подобном. Не со мной. И кем бы я был, если бы не стал уважать твоего осознанного решения в момент слабости?

— Ангел...

Он и подумать не мог, что Магнус... Что его отказ прозвучал таким образом. Да, он не мог сказать всего, но был отчего-то уверен, что способность Магнуса улавливать, понимать его, дала тому возможность предположить какие угодно обстоятельства — предрассудки сумеречных охотников, призрачный долг, да половые предрассудки в конце концов! Но как Магнус мог подумать, что Алек просто его не хочет?

Они говорят совсем недолго, все еще — не размыкая рук. И Алек чувствует давление в груди и дрожь, совсем не связанные с легкой усталостью от передачи энергии. Ему кажется, что Магнус не позволяет толком сказать и слова.

Алек хотел бы, чтобы этот разговор происходил при других условиях. Ангел, он планировал это совсем не так! Но он задолжал Магнусу объяснение, и понимает, что соскочить с темы сейчас будет только еще одним шагом в сторону от того, чтобы изменить что-то с ними в иную, лучшую сторону.

Он запускает в волосы руку, взъерошивая их — одна из множества дурных привычек, от которых ему никак не отучиться.

— Ангел, Магнус, — шепчет он, понимая, что повторяется. — Разиэль, я никогда, никогда не имел в виду, что ты не нравишься мне. Что я не заинтересован. Как вообще можно?.. Прости.

У Алека никогда не было хорошо со словами, особенно если дело касалось выражения чувств. Поэтому он смотрит в глаза Магнусу, тянется в нему всем своим существом, надеясь, что на этот раз будет достаточно. Он мог бы сказать больше. Мог бы озвучить то, что пришло к нему осознанием совсем недавно, но даже его скудных навыков в общении хватает, чтобы понимать — слишком рано.

А потом он слышит за спиной звонкий щелчок.

Когда с пальцев срывается заклинание, он все еще крепко держит ладонь Алека другой рукой, ощутив лишь секундный испуг, что прямо в этот момент продолжает черпать силу и может случайно вытянуть слишком много.

Айрис раздраженно шипит, неспособная пошевелиться, когда Магнус делает шаг вперед, напоследок коротко сжав пальцы Алека. Тот держится позади.

О чем она думала, заявляясь прямо к нему домой? И что она вообще делает здесь?

— Айрис Роуз, именем Клейва, вы арестованы.

В голосе Алека столько льда, что хватило бы заморозить маленькую страну. Магнус восхищенно косится в его сторону, и эта доля секунды и становится его ошибкой.

С шумным «пф» свет в лофте гаснет, и сразу за ним следует непроглядная тьма, не имеющая общего с источниками освещения. Из-за спины доносится легкий запах паленой кожи, но Магнус старается не выдать своей реакцией, что заметил. Айрис Звонко смеется.

— Алек, мой милый Алек, ни одна руна ангела не поможет тебе увидеть что-то сквозь эту тьму, — Магнус слышит, как та прищелкивает пальцами. — А теперь и пошевелиться. Не хотелось бы идти на такие меры, но сейчас мои сожаления совсем не важны. Знаешь, даже трогательно, что ты защищаешь этого престарелого альфу в момент его гона, но я все понимаю, мой хороший. Инстинкты сильная штука. Не бойся, я не наврежу тебе. А ему лишь преподам урок.

Она разглагольствует, медленно приближаясь, и оба они в ее власти и обездвижены так, что не смогли бы ответить, даже если бы и хотели. Заклинание чувствуется на коже липкой грязью. Прямо сейчас Айрис Роуз слишком сильно напоминает карикатурного злодея из саги о Джеймсе Бонде. Впрочем, помимо занудных речей, выдающих важные детали планов, их объединяло и кое что еще. Мысленно Магнус улыбается. Он проведет это время с пользой.

Айрис подходит так близко, что он почти чувствует ее дыхание. 

— Ох, Бейн. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Признаки истощения были заметны еще в предыдущую нашу встречу, а вкупе с незавершенной горячкой гона, мм... Мне могло бы даже стать неловко, ведь напасть на тебя это почти как избить лежачего. Но я же говорила тебе, что не стоит трогать моего мальчика. Мое дитя. А что сделал ты? Пригласил в гости милую маленькую Медзи, в компании с этой идиоткой Ли? И попытался убедить ребенка, что ее ба воплощенное зло? — смех у нее мелодичный и звонкий, совсем не отталкивающий.

Она делает паузу, видимо, для того, чтобы он успел понять в полной мере. И до Магнуса доходит. Заклинание полога тьмы не плетется за пару минут. И на его собственной территории такая защита, что он никак, совершенно не мог не заметить, как недоброжелательная магичка вошла. Если только кто-то не вбросил в его чары крохотного «червя» заблаговременно...

Снова шаги.

— Милый мой, Александр. Как давно ты не принимал лекарство? Ничего страшного, мой хороший. Мы все исправим. Пара процедур и прогресс вернется на нужный этап, ты ведь никогда не отказывался от процедур. И так любишь какао, который я даю тебе после. А еще я должна поблагодарить тебя. Ведь слухи не врут, это ты продумал план того, как Валентину достанется Меч Душ? И ослабил охрану камер, в одной из которых меня держали. Я всегда верила в тебя, мальчик. Что бы этот старик не наплел тебе обо мне, ты все равно не забудешь моей доброты, так ведь? Хотя знаешь, может это и не так плохо, забыть? Я бы убрала все твои тревоги, удалила из этой хорошенькой головки прошлое и причины для беспокойства. Лишние привязанности и заботы. У тебя хорошее имя, защитник... Но я могла бы назвать тебя Адам.

— Алек, ложись!

Магнус вернул способность говорить раньше, но как бы ему не хотелось прервать монолог этой сумасшедшей и запихнуть все слова поглубже в ее же глотку, выдавать себя раньше, чем все будет готово, он не собирался.

Раздается оглушительный звон и грохот, Магнус моргает и наконец может по-настоящему видеть. Первым делом он ищет глазами Алека, но тот послушался и отпрыгнул на, пожалуй, весьма впечатляющее расстояние. Попади он под удар, ничего непоправимого бы не случилось, снаряд был безвреден для сумеречных охотников, но Магнус не был готов нести ответственность даже за царапину на своем Александре.

Он находу разминает затекшие ноги, приближаясь к лежащей в груде осколков ведьме. Та представляет из себя жалкое зрелище.

— Хрустальная люстра, моя дорогая, совсем не обязательно признак простой безвкусицы. И да, даже не думай. Эта люстра была из гномьего хрусталя, — он поворачивается к Алеку. — Эти кристаллы мощнейшее поглощающее средство, и в ближайшее время колдовать не сможем ни она, ни я.

Тот кивает, наконец поднимаясь на ноги, и стремительным шагом подходит ближе. Магнус сдерживается от того, чтобы в буквальном смысле отшатнуться — слишком сильно ему хочется сделать наоборот, прижать к себе, заключив в объятиях, оставить на нем свой запах, собственными руками удостовериться, что тот в порядке. Внезапно кое-что складывается в голове. На Алеке нет амулета. Магнус сглатывает, пробует отвлечь:

— А это значит, у меня не выйдет создать портал. Наверное, тебе стоит вызвать кого-нибудь, чтобы оказали помощь в транспортировке?

Алек смотрит так, словно хочет что-то еще сказать, но передумав вытягивает из кармана телефон.

Когда Айрис должным образом связана, подмога в пути, а бардак постепенно сходит на нет, усилиями грозного сумеречного охотника, вооруженного совком и метелкой — серьезно, у Магнуса есть все основания полагать, что единственный кто знает, где подобное хранится в лофте, как раз Алек, — Магнус дрожит всем телом и с трудом оседает в кресло. Он должен быть счастлив. Это, как ни крути, была финальная битва. Финальнее некуда. Но может быть радость придет потом, потому что все, что он ощущает сейчас — это невыносимая усталость.

Молчание в первый раз за все время знакомства не выходит уютным. И Магнус решается его прервать.

— Так... План по захвату Валентина? Вы сделали это?

— Да, — серьезно кивает Алек и коротко улыбается: — Рагнор Фелл очень помог.

Магнус все тешит себя надеждой, что однажды разучится удивляться.

Алек делает отжимания. Кажется, сейчас будет восемьдесят — он не считал, забыл. Он для этого и отжимается, простейшая тренировка, чтобы прочистить голову, ни о чем не думать. Кажется помогает. Раны от вчерашнего боя, который был, кажется, вечность назад, уже не беспокоят совсем. Майка между лопаток пропитывается потом, липнет отвратительно к телу. Он так торопился, не стал снимать. Ему было нужно...

— Сотня! — бодрый голос Джейса раздается с хлопком над ухом. Алек не теряет выдержки, по инерции движется вверх-вниз два раза, косит на брата из-под мокрой челки, и только потом тяжело дыша заваливается на спину. Джейс швыряет свежее полотенце ему в лицо.

Усаживается рядом на пол, скрестив ноги, рассматривает, как зверушку в зоопарке.

— Подарить фотку? — отдышавшись, спрашивает Алек. Он понимает, брат заявился не просто так, но надеется, что не настало время для того самого разговора. 

Джейс закатывает глаза, а потом смеется: 

— Отвали, придурок, — улыбка на его лице нехотя сменяется на серьезность. — Что-то произошло? Между тобой и Магнусом, я имею ввиду. Когда мы забирали эту психичку, ты едва не сторонился его.

— У нас все в полном порядке.

— Правда? И ты от большого счастья решил поотжиматься, пока не сломаешь себе спину?

Алек морщится и бросает на него убийственный взгляд, хоть и знает, что не подействует.

— Я не стану говорить об этом с тобой, Джейс.

— А с кем станешь? Бро, эй, — Джейс перехватывает его руку, привлекая внимание, заставляет посмотреть на себя. — Ты ведь знаешь, что я на твоей стороне?

Алек кивает с небольшой заминкой, и выглядит это обреченно. Неожиданно Джейс подмигивает.

— Как насчет пары советов как завалить горячего красавчика от гуру?

— Я думал ты гуру только по красоткам. Но я обязательно передам Магнусу, что ты считаешь его горячим. Он как раз заинтересован в бетах.

Джейс вспыхивает, а потом бьет Алека кулаком в грудь, смеясь.

— Да ты шутишь! И, кстати, не думаю, что в линии поведения с красотками и красавцами есть такая уж большая разница. Тем более, если субъект так сильно в тебя влюблен.

Алек давится очередным возражением.

— Нет, Джейс. Не шучу. И правда не думаю, что я ему интересен. Он…

— Бежит куда угодно по первому твоему зову? Не видит никого, если ты есть в комнате? Терпит твое занудство и дарит твои любимые скучные книжки? Что?

— Вот же, — глаза Алека расширяются в полном ужасе. Он забыл про кота. Совершенно забыл. И какие еще требуются доказательства, что он чертовски плохой хозяин?

Алек делает пару глотков из бутылки, передает ее Джейсу, и мысленно успокаивает себя тем, что оставил животное не неизвестно где. Магнус заметит, кот не в том характере, чтобы не потребовать хотя бы еды, а Магнус. Позаботится о нем. И врываться к тому в десять утра после всего, что произошло было бы не только глупо, но еще и грубо. 

Усилием воли он не позволяет себе прервать тренировку. Жестом предлагает спарринг, но, к его удивлению, Джейс отказывается.

— Через полчаса у нас тренировка с Клэри, — поясняет тот. — Обещал не начинать без нее.

Прежде, чем спросить, Алек пристально смотрит брату в глаза.

— Как она? — он держит голос и взгляд, чтобы парабатай понял, это не вопрос «как чувствует себя девчонка, едва не прикончившая собственного отца».

Джейс трет шею ладонью — жест, неумолимо перекочевавший к нему от самого Алека.

— В порядке. Немного растеряна, все еще привыкает, но кажется она в порядке. Алек, я… Расскажи мне, что произошло?

— После того, как ты потерял сознание?

Их план был прост и потому сработал, за исключением тысячи маленьких «но». И нескольких не таких уж и маленьких. Они спровоцировали Валентина броситься за вторым Орудием, предоставив идеальную возможность: сдвинули время и без того спешного суда над Малахи, организовали передачу Меча в сопровождении всего одного Безмолвного Брата — и не подумали о том, что Валентин и сам решит обеспечить себе чистое отступление, нейтрализует охрану и выпустит заключенных Гарда, в идеальном отвлекающем маневре. Настигли его в доме с лесу, на который так удачно указала Джослин, но не могли знать, что тот прикроется единственным соратником, и они не получат ничего, кроме пожарища, обрушившегося на Ходжа. Не ждали и магического барьера на берегу озера, уверенные, что лишили Валентина всех нижнемирцев, над которыми тот надругался своими экспериментами. И уж точно не догадывались, что для ритуала Валентин решит принести в жертву Джейса. Алек до сих пор чувствует вину за последнее, за то, что его брату пришлось подставиться, пролежать без сознания у порога самой жуткой опасности, а он сам ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он видит как сейчас: стоит Джейсу переступить невидимую границу, и больше никому не удается приблизиться. Или докричаться. Ужас, испытанный им в тот самый момент, сложно сравнить хоть с чем-то.

Алек механически потирает их общую руну.

Сейчас — живой, бодрый, сосредоточенный — Джейс сидит на расстоянии вытянутой руки. И, пожалуй, Алек всегда будет благодарен за это Клэри. Брат ждет, и он со вздохом рассказывает.

— Остальное случилось быстро. Клэри пыталась подобраться к тебе по кромке воды, а Изабель и Джослин первыми заметили Доротею… То, что было когда-то Доротеей, магичкой, соседкой Клэри. Но я был ближе, поэтому и напал. Она бросила в меня дождь ножей, — Алек морщится, ощущая отголосок прошедшей боли, и Джейс крепко сжимает его запястье. — Изабель нейтрализовала ее хлыстом, а Джослин добила из арбалета. Валентин отвлекся на нас, не думаю, что услышал мой крик, но что-то… И это спровоцировало его. Он занес над тобой меч, Джейс. И тогда Клэри метнула в него кинжал, а звук вернулся. — Алек знает, что рассказчик из него не очень, но кажется этого достаточно. — И, я тогда тоже почти потерял сознание, но, по-моему, он напал на Клэри в ответ. И выронил оружие, когда с ним заговорила Джослин. 

Джейс кивает, словно достраивает что-то в голове. Что-то, о чем сам Алек еще не знает. Но едва он решается спросить, в тренировочный зал, смеясь, залетают Иззи и Клэри.

Он оставляет их тренировку, нуждаясь в уединении и тишине. Тем более, бумажная работа сама себя не сделает.

— Привет, — кивает Алек, возвращаясь к бумагам. Секунду ничего не происходит, и только тогда он осознает заминку. Поднимает голову, чтобы увидеть как мать застыла в дверях его комнаты, судорожно вцепившись в косяк. Как закаменело ее лицо, а от щек отлила краска. Как трепещут крылья точеного носа.

Алек инстинктивно сутулится и отводит взгляд, чтобы тут же собраться. И теперь посмотреть матери в лицо жестко и прямо, готовый наконец встретить все, что она хотела бы ему сказать. 

Но Мариз молчит. Моргает раз, другой, и Алек, который едва ли не всю жизнь готовился к этому моменту, оказывается совершенно, сокрушительно не готов.

Они движутся одновременно: он поднимается из-за стола, а она запирает за собой дверь и прижимается к ней спиной, на секунду прикрывая глаза. Это не помогает остановить катящиеся по щекам тихие слезы. Когда Алек уже на расстоянии шага, мама наконец позволяет себе встретиться с ним взглядом. И в ее темных, совсем таких же как у его младшей сестры глазах, Алек видит столько любви, что сердце на мгновение пропускает удар.

— Прости меня, — она шепчет и тянется, и все еще растерянный Алек сам подается в объятие. Мама прижимает его к себе, комкает в руке ткань футболки, зарывается носом в волосы на загривке и делает глубокий вдох. — Мой мальчик. Мой невероятно сильный мальчик.

Потом, после, у них не выходит долгого разговора, ведь она в самом деле пришла по делу, с новостями от Клейва. Но Алек надеется, что того, что они успели друг другу сказать, будет достаточно на какое-то время. Хотя бы пока они оба отойдут от этого: слишком много проявлений детско-родительских чувств на одни короткие сутки. Встряска, устроенная возвращением Круга, оставляет след и на них самих. Но главное...

Мать понимает его. Единственная, она действительно понимает, хотя Алек уже и сам не уверен, что может найти логическую связь в собственных решениях.

И, конечно, она винит себя, больше, чем ему бы того хотелось, но может быть дело в том, что это — их семейная черта? Он всегда был похож на маму даже больше, чем Изабель. Она винит свое прошлое и тайну, которую они с отцом возвели возле связи с Кругом, отстраненность своей манеры воспитания и время, которого вечно не хватало, и требовательность, и... Какое-то время Алек просто позволяет ей говорить, зная, что подобный всплеск не повторится.

А потом лишь упоминает, слегка надменно, насколько великолепных детей она воспитала.

Мама приподнимает бровь, уже почти заново превращаясь в Мариз.

— Лучших, — сверкает глазами она, а в голосе звенит сталь.

Они обсуждают отчет об операции, его потенциальное назначение, выбор отца. Уходя, она оборачивается на пороге.

— Алек. Ты всегда знаешь, где найти Изабель, когда она не хочет быть найденной...

Секунду сомневаясь, он подсказывает ей направление. И, когда за матерью закрывается дверь, понимает, что работать больше сегодня уже не сможет.

Магнус с огромным удовольствием бы проспал до полудня, в идеале — до позднего вечера. Но кое у кого маленького, полосатого, пушистого и обладающего совершенно скверным характером было свое мнение на этот счет. 

И потому к полудню он, полностью приведший себя в порядок, выпивший для перестраховки жаропонижающее зелье, сидит перед телевизором, осуждает новый вечерний наряд Кэрри Брэдшоу и чешет дремлющего Председателя Мяо за ухом.

— У тебя есть кое-что мое.

Ворчание раздается даже раньше, чем посреди гостинной закрывается опаловый портал.

— И тебе, здравствуй, дорогой друг! Да, у меня все замечательно, а сам как? Кстати, не расскажешь, как «кое-что твое» оказалось у очаровашки Айрис Роуз?

— Нет.

Рагнор откладывает подол сюртука, чинно присаживается в кресло, окидывает Магнуса совершенно невпечатленным взглядом, закатывая глаза к потолку.

— О! Ты избавился от этого убожества.

— Это была прекрасная люстра, — морщится Магнус. — Рад тебя видеть. Живым и в добром здравии, как я понимаю. Твоя магия в последнее время…

— Перестраховка, — сухо отрезает Рагнор. — Не так-то просто красочно изобразить свою смерть и при этом не заставить никого из близких поволноваться, — Магнус поджимает губы, и тот поясняет. — Когда-то я имел неосторожность продать весьма специфическое зелье некой сумеречной охотнице, а ее благоверный оказался совсем не рад, стоило тому прийти в действие.

Магнус кивает.

— Слышал, ты даже помог сумеречным охотникам захватить их врага народа?

— Ничего подобного. Я только загадал любопытному мальчишке загадку.

— А в этом ты профи.

— Так ты вернешь книгу?

Магнус нехотя поднимается на ноги, игнорируя возмущенное «мяу» и направляется в сторону сейфа. По пути его гложет смутное беспокойство.

— Ты снова завел питомца? Или это все то же орудие массового поражения, что и раньше. — Мяо отвечает на вопрос, впиваясь коготками в его штанину и так там и повисая, пока тот следует за Магнусом. — Ясно, — вздыхает Рагнор.

— Не делай вид, что не любишь моего кота.

Не обнаружив никаких признаков взлома, он открывает сейф, и книга оказывается на месте. Прежде чем передать ее владельцу, Магнус нежно проводит пальцами по корешку. 

— Замечательный экземпляр.

— Знаю.

Вместо того, чтобы привычно тут же свалить, даже не прощаясь, чертов англичашка, Рагнор направляется в сторону кухни. 

— У тебя водится приличный чай?

Они чаевничают за маленьким столиком, когда Рагнор обращает внимание на лежащие на том альбомы.

— Не прервал ли я твой вечер воспоминаний? — изумрудные глаза светятся лукавством, и Магнус понимает, что не получится отвертеться. Он тянется к ближайшему и открывает на первой попавшейся странице. — Как же я терпеть не могу это фото. Я должен запомнить: подбородок вниз, глаза наверх. А то я выгляжу как узкоглазый лягушонок.

Там они втроем: Магнус, Рагнор и Камилла. Магнус помнит, как фотограф торопился, опасаясь, что кто-то из моделей вцепится друг другу в горло прежде, чем он успеет закончить.

— Так… — Магнус не уверен, как лучше задать вопрос. — Что ты здесь делаешь? — он не уверен, имеет он в виду «до сих пор» или «вообще».

— Ты же не думал, что отделаешься от меня так легко, не так ли?

— О, дорогой друг.

— Я всегда буду здесь для тебя.

А вот это уже по-настоящему пугает. Магнус подозрительно щурится, тем временем Рагнор небрежным жестом возвращает альбом где взял.

— Катарина обеспокоена.

— И решила, что твои целительские способности вдруг превышают ее?

— Не думаю, что дело в твоем здоровье. Ты выглядишь как бык.

Магнус морщится:

— Так не говорят.

— Я говорю.

— Так зачем ты явился на самом деле?

— Думаю, ты совершенно зачах. И посягаешь на мои законные лавры брюзжащего старика, — оскорбленно приподнимает брови Рагнор.

— Предлагаешь устроить вечеринку?

— Предлагаю вытащить голову из задницы.

К своей чести, Магнус не давится глотком чая.

— Ты знаешь, мне никогда не нравилась Камилла. И я до сих пор думаю, что ты совершенно не умеешь выбирать. Но если я и был в чем-то уверен, так это в том, что если однажды кто-то сможет пробраться за все стены, что ты возвел около своего сердца после всех неудач, ты и только ты по-настоящему вцепишься зубами в такой подарок судьбы. Не люблю ошибаться.

Фарфор пустой чашечки звякает о блюдце, и Магнус, не готовый ответить, предлагает добавить им чая и уходит на кухню, хотя оба знают, что для этого было бы достаточно взмаха руки. Когда он возвращается, Рагнора уже нет.

Магнус опускает взгляд на свои пальцы и решает, что самое время в конце концов поправить маникюр.

Два часа едва ли не агрессивных сборов спустя, он думает: «Спасибо, дорогой друг. Ты даёшь самые лучшие советы», игнорируя внутренний голос, очень похоже озвучивающий ответную насмешку Рагнора. А потом решительно дергает на себя ручку входной двери.

И сталкивается нос к носу с Алеком.

— Я забыл у тебя кота, — сконфуженно выпаливает тот.

Впервые за очень-очень долгое время Магнус смеется едва ли не до икоты. У Алека такое растерянное выражение лица, и он видит, как тот застыл где-то посередине между желанием тоже рассмеяться и оскорбиться. Задыхаясь от смеха, Магнус старается выдавить из себя объяснение, пока не стало слишком поздно:

— Подарить кота, — выдавливает он из себя, взмахивая рукой в сторону целеустремленно карабкающегося по Алеку наверх Мяо, — вот этого вот кота?

Пытаясь успокоиться, он зажимает ладонью рот и смотрит на Алека в немом восторге. Тот хмурится и берет Мяо на руки. Кот настойчиво тычется в пальцы парня лбом, требуя свою ласку. А Алек смотрит на Магнуса все более напряженно.

— Я не...

— Ох, Александр. Расскажи мне? Послушай, у меня есть объяснение этой вспышке, просто расскажи.

Мяо, словно почувствовав что-то, прячет мордочку у Алека на груди.

— Несколько месяцев назад он выбежал на меня из-под машины и отказался уходить. И я не мог, не мог оставить его, — он гладит холку кота с такой непередаваемой нежностью, что у Магнуса внутри что-то сжимается. — Я заботился о нем, но потом стало происходить все это. И... Из хороших сумеречных охотников выходят паршивые хозяева для кота.

Алек хмурится, обрывая себя, и Магнус не уверен, но предполагает, что незавершенным в воздухе повисает «или родители». Он тянется неосознанно, лишь в последний момент меняя направление и вместо того, чтобы сжать руку Алека, как хотелось, зарывается пальцами в шерсть на животе кота.

— Он хитрый малый. И ты правильно сделал, что вздумал передать его мне. Это ведь подарок? — нерешительность сквозящая в собственном голосе немного злит, но он все равно протягивает вперед руки, и Алек, хмурясь, передает ему Мяо. — Спасибо, Александр. Может быть, я смогу рассказать всю историю за чашечкой чая или чего покрепче? — это приглашение, и Магнус почти уверен, что Алек откажется, отговорившись делами, и даже готовится убеждать, когда тот отвечает решительным кивком.

Магнус рассказывает историю о них с Мяо с большим удовольствием. Тем более, что началась она почти так же, как у самого Александра. И он так давно не говорил с Алеком, что удержаться трудно: он никак не замолкает, перескакивая с одного курьеза на другой. Иногда слушает приходящиеся к слову истории в ответ, и уютная болтовня ни о чем длится до тех пор, пока Магнус не выпаливает:

— Знаешь, я даже почти завел правило не встречаться с теми, кто не нравится моему коту, — должно бы прозвучать легко, но почему-то оседает в воздухе сажей.

Алек окидывает его нечитаемым взглядом.

— Отлично выглядишь. Я, помешал? Ты собирался куда-то?

Что-то в позе Алека говорит, что тот готов подняться и уйти хоть прямо сейчас, стоит только услышать подходящий ответ. И Магнус решается. Пан или пропал.

— Спасибо, дорогой, — он трогает каф нервным жестом, надеясь, что тот выглядит хотя бы кокетливо. — Лестно слышать, особенно если учесть, что я готовился к встрече с тобой. 

Магнус смотрит пристально из-под ресниц, желая не оставить у Алека и грамма сомнений о своих намерениях. Тот совсем немного краснеет, но снова удивляет Магнуса.

— Тебе никогда не нужно для меня стараться, — он улыбается тепло и искренне. — На самом деле, на самом деле я хотел поговорить.

Магнус с удивлением улавливает в воздухе тонкий запах феромонов. Не может же быть, что?..

— Ты говорил мне, что давно предпочитаешь бет?

А Магнус говорил. Да чего он только ни говорил, пока это был простой и незамутненный флирт. Им предстоит выходить из всех этих недопониманий невыносимо долго, но главное, главное — и Магнус не в силах в это поверить — кажется, ему предстоит куда меньше борьбы, чтобы заслужить взаимность.

— Говорил, — продолжает Алек, — что с ними проще, что у них нет излишней требовательности и целей... — Он все еще не смотрит на Магнуса, но подходит ближе. Тот заинтригован, слегка растерян и ощущает, как по телу разливается неясное напряжение. Алек сглатывает и поднимает взгляд. Смотрит пронзительно пристально, а когда заговаривает снова, в голосе его звучит сталь. — Я омега, Магнус. Со мной не будет легко. Но я могу принять твой член полностью и с настоящим наслаждением насадиться на узел.

Говоря, он вытягивает из кармана какой-то кусочек ткани, в котором Магнус удивлением узнает дизайнерский шарф, с которым попрощался давным-давно. И понимает. Что-то.

У Алека полыхают щеки, но он не играет, он прямолинеен и открыт. Магнус боится даже моргнуть. Такая прямолинейность и привычка брать быка за рога в который раз застают Магнуса врасплох. Он сглатывает. Для танго нужны двое. И Магнус делает шаг.

Трахать Алека — это что-то, к чему Магнус может запросто пристраститься. Его отзывчивость, его жадность и любопытство, такая естественная неловкость, компенсируемая стремительностью и жаром. Грубость рубцов ожогов-рун, их четкие контуры, так легко запоминающиеся рукам, влажные от пота волоски на груди и в паху, нежная бледная кожа между бедер. Широко распахнутые в привычке смотреть ничего не пропуская глаза. Полные, чувственные и уже такие искусанные губы. Умение держать четкий ритм, насаживаясь, принимая. На контрасте с привычкой не желать ничего для себя — требовательность здесь и сейчас, распробовав, зацепившись.

Мимоходом, фоном, в голове мелькает мысль о том, что они торопят события, но разве у кого-нибудь повернется язык назвать несколько лет ожидания спешкой? Им предстоит еще о многом поговорить. Но самое важное, главное, они говорят друг другу сейчас, пусть не словами, но взглядами и прикосновениями. И от неподдельного, взаимного принятия Магнусу сносит крышу.

Алек неожиданно гибкий и предсказуемо сильный, но когда он тянется, все еще продолжая подмахивать, и тянется вперед, желая увидеть, как скрывается внутри него самого член Магнуса. Когда проталкивает под собственным бедром руку, бесстыдно, чтобы коснуться кончиками пальцев, то скрывающегося, то выходящего основания — места, где в другое время сформируется узел, — мазнуть короткими ногтями по бритой темной мошонке. Магнусу не удается сдержать рык.

Он не хочет, не может подумать, что вот от этого всего они оба готовы были отказаться. Что могли упустить.

Он слышит фантомный треск электричества: так у него вылетают пробки. Лопается последняя самозащита, барьеры, условности, которые он тщательно строил, в которые кутался, облетают прахом, стоит Алеку хрипло выдохнуть его имя, принять до конца.

Магнусу кажется — это большее. Не может не быть большим. Алек понимает его самого, начал это давно, со всеми тараканами и несовершенствами, сквозь недозволенность. Магнус хочет просить его принести тот старый шарф, хочет связать им Алеку руки, уверенный — тот позволит. И, кажется, он говорит это вслух.

— Да, да, да, все что захочешь.

Магнус распадается на части и собирается заново.

Это самый развязный и откровенный секс, и он — откровение.

— Укуси меня, — губы не слушаются, но Алек не жалеет о том, что выдыхает. Он действительно хочет этого — единственно верной развязки. Так долго хочет. Быть связанным. Быть с этим невероятным, самым важным во всем мире магом от и до.

Магнус смотрит прямо ему в глаза очень долгую секунду, серьезно и неотрывно. Так, что Алек почти забывает, где они и что делают. Так, что Алек совершенно неожиданно, вдруг не просто знает, но видит и действительно понимает, сколько Магнусу лет. Чувствует себя во власти могущественного существа, живущего на земле веками. «Я люблю тебя», — думает Алек, и мысль бесконечно проста. Ему вдруг становится очень спокойно.

И потому, когда по истечении этой секунды Магнус отрицательно качает головой, Алек только удивленно моргает. Он не понимает, что происходит.

Словно уловив это, Магнус подтверждает свой ответ словами:

— Нет, Алек. Нет, — и потом: — Такие решения не принимают во время секса. Если ты хочешь пойти на настолько серьезный шаг, ты спросишь меня будучи в совершенно незамутненном рассудке. Если нет, я не стану пенять тебе на эти слова.

— Магнус? — его голос звучит настолько жалко, что самому от себя противно, и он не знает, о чем хочет спросить, до тех пор, пока слова не срываются с губ: — Только один вопрос. Ты не хочешь меня?

Член у омег совсем не такой чувствительный, как у альф, но это не значит, что нельзя доставить удовольствие с его помощью, что Магнус и делает, полностью вбирая в рот, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Он не отвлекает Алека. Он с ним говорит.

— Я люблю тебя, идиот.

Алек очень, очень везучий сумеречный охотник.

Алек просыпается счастливым.

Чувство обволакивает его, согревает. Как одеяло и слишком мягкая подушка под головой. Как рука у него на груди. Сила нанесенной руны зачастую зависит от ее размера и от того, как близко к сердцу она располагается. Качаясь на волнах сладкой утренней дремы, он думает, как здорово бы было начертить руку Магнуса руной прямо вот так, как она лежит сейчас. Воображения хватает чтобы представить, как теплый контур выжигается на его коже стило. Самая сильная и долговечная из рун.

Алек просыпается окончательно, открывает глаза и очень осторожно поворачивает голову. У него получается не потревожить Магнуса. «Я люблю тебя», — с улыбкой думает Алек. Это оказывается удивительно просто.

Вечер пошел совершенно не по плану. И им еще о многом нужно поговорить. Но вместо паники и неловкости на него нисходит уверенность. 

Да, Магнус определенно был немного не в себе, и не сказал ничего такого. Ничего обнадеживающего. Но Алек видел его. Видел его глаза. И все эти месяцы их действительно странных отношений вдруг сошлись у него в голове как пазл. Алек серьезно облажался, но что-то подсказывает ему, что из этого и состоит взрослая жизнь: из того, чтобы брать на себя ответственность за ошибки и прилагать все усилия, чтобы их исправить. А Алек очень старательный. И тем более он хочет постараться для Магнуса.

Солнце поднялось не слишком высоко, и больше всего на свете Алек хочет еще немного полежать вот так. С Магнусом. Но он позволяет себе надеяться, что это не последний шанс, не последнее их утро вместе. А сейчас нужно покормить кота.

Они завтракают на террасе. Последние теплые дни осени дарят покой и солнце, и Магнус не собирается их упускать. Он любуется разомлевшим Алеком, наслаждается вафлями и совершенно легкой беседой. Знает, что до его пробуждения тот успел даже решить рабочие вопросы и теперь отдыхает с действительно чистой совестью. Это так прекрасно — не видеть хмурой складки между поистине великолепных бровей его парня. Может быть, хотя Магнус и не заглядывает так далеко — его омеги. 

Мяо выходит на террасу и окидывает их немигающим взглядом. Смачно зевает, потягивается, поднимая хвост. И бесшумно растворяется в воздухе.

Алек моргает, задает вопрос одним только взглядом. Такой открытый, такой юный сейчас, что что-то в груди обрывается.

— Просто сейчас все хорошо, — с сомнением пожимает плечом Магнус.

Алек обнимает его, притягивает близко, вжимается крепче крепкого. 

— Теперь все хорошо.

От уверенности в его голосе звенит воздух.


	8. Эпилог

Джия спускается в допросную в сопровождении двух охранников. Она хочет присутствовать, и совсем скоро явится Инквизитор. Не то, чтобы она на самом деле горела желанием взглянуть человеку вроде Валентина в глаза, и она совершенно точно предпочла бы запомнить его таким, как узнала когда-то: молодым красавцем с обоятельными речами и светлыми идеями, сильным альфой, безпамяти влюбленным в резковатую омегу Джослин. Не преступником и линчевателем.

Но история сумеречных охотников переполнена моментами, когда стоявшие у власти предпочитали закрыть глаза и забыть дурное. Не лучший опыт, больше похожий на дорогу в никуда.

В темницах, как и всегда, прохладно, и Джия жалеет немного, что оставила в кабинете плащ, но сейчас не до этого. Затхлый и едва не ледяной воздух помогает собраться. Сейчас, вот за этим поворотом, она увидит монстра из тех, каким обязана не позволить стать никому другому.

Перед поворотом один из охранников выходит вперед, протоколы безопасности в действии. И погрузившаяся в свои мысли Джия едва не врезается ему в спину. Что-то не так. Она перетекает в боевую стойку, нетерпеливо обходя застывшего парня.

Дверь в допросную открыта. Караульных нет.

А на сером полу маленькой камеры лежит Валентин Моргенштерн, с остекленевшими голубыми глазами и темным следом от удавки на шее.


End file.
